Facebook Time for Glee!
by LittleGleekifiedLover
Summary: glee finally goes facebook! Puckleberry, Samtana, Bartie, Fuinn..Glee have fun on facebook! join them ; set in season 3 Quinn and Finn did not break up but, Finn did kiss Rachel at nationals. Does their love life gets more complicated? after the crash does life gets better or even worse?
1. Chapter 1

**Glee turns to facebook! By mel and chlo. xox**

**Sumary; glee finally goes facebook! Puckleberry, Samtana, Bartie, Fuinn..Glee have fun on facebook! join them ;) set in season 3 (Quinn and Finn did not break up but, Finn did kiss Rachel at nationals. )**

**A/N. DISCLAIMER: we dont own glee or facebook. enjoy. :)**

**Chapter 1.**

**Quinn Fabray: **I love **Finn Hudson **So much :-) weve been through so much together..i know i can never stop lovin'you. xxx

**Finn Hudson and Dave Karofsky like this.**

**Finn Hudson: **aww babe, your so sweet:')i love you more! :)

**Quinn Fabray: **oh no you dont! Not this again, Hudson. Lets get one thing straight, quaterback, i love you more! xxx

**Finn Hudson: **Okay Head Cheerleader!If you say so..

**Quinn Fabray: **Thankyou! xx Love you ;)

**Finn Hudson likes this.**

**Mercedes Jones: **Awww, so sweet!:')..Cutest couple so far!

**Quinn Fabray, Finn Hudson and 5 others like this**

**Quinn Fabray:** Thank you Mercedes you are a true friend! :') :')

**Noah Puckerman: **not as cute as the girl im going out with ;)

**Kurt Hummel: **OMG! IS it Rachel? (please say it is :D:D)

**Rachel Berry: **No, Kurt it isnt.

**Naoh Puckerman: **Why were you so excited that it 'might' have been Berry?'(Its not btw, just like Rachel said)

**Quinn Fabray: **DO you's all mind my status please? go chat somewhere else... :-/

**Noah Puckerman: **Calm down, baby mama.

**Quinn Fabray: **Oh shut it puckerman, that was like a year ago. HUGE MISTAKE OF MY LIFE!

**Santana Lopez: **Mistake?..You had a baby, Fabray. Just cos you didnt want it doesnt mean that Puck didnt!

**Quinn Fabray: **Thats him, though. Not me, I didnt want it. He might have but he got over it.

**Noah Puckerman: **I never got over it Baby mama, so stop chatting shit.

**Lauren Zises: **hey, Fabray maybe you should change your name to 'Quinn Fatbray'

**Noah Puckerman,Santana Lopez,Rachel Berry and 2 others like this.**

**Finn Hudson: **Oi you, Lauren Mices! Leave my girl alone. Look who's talking your the one thats Fat!

**Lauren Zises: **So? I dont care, its me and thats my style. you do realise i could just beat you up in one, right?

**Finn Hudson: **If you wasn't a girl, i would have knocked you straight out.

**Dave Karofsky: **No offence dude (Finn) But, Either way if Lauren is a girl or not, she'd still be able to knock you out straight away! (YOUR WEAK, SHE'S NOT)

**Finn Hudson: **Well atleast i admit that i'm weak. Whats your excuse?

**Quinn Fabray: **Can we just Leave this? Seriously, its over nothin to be honest. Thanks Finn for sticking up for me!

GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

**Santana Lopez: **Is in a relationship.

**Noah Puckerman,Rachel Berry and 87 others like this**

**Brittany Pierce: **Who with? ;)

**Santana Lopez:** I'll tell you in glee Brit, is that okay? x

**Brittany Pierce: **Or...You could tell me who it is? I bet its Puck again... Am i right? ;)

**Santana Lopez: **ermm... Yeah. This time i think its for real. U'no what i meen, not just for fun :)

**Noah Puckerman, Brittany Peirce and 23 others like this.**

**Noah Puckerman: **Yeah babe! i feel the same way Maybe just a little fun aswell? ;)

**Santana Lopez likes this.**

**Santana Lopez: **Hell yeah babe!

**Brittany Pierce: **Awww so Romantic!

**Artie Abrams, Santana Lopez, Tina Cohen-Chang and 4 others like this**

**Artie Abrams:** Your so romantic well expecially to me! I love you so much brit! :D x

**Brittany Pierce, Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray likes this**

**Brittany Pierce: **aww... Thank you babe! Love you more! xxxxxxxxxxx

**Artie Abrams, Santana Lopez like this.**

**Santana Lopez: **Lovebirds;')

GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Mercedes Jones: **Great time in Glee:DSo glad my babyyy **Matt Rutherford **is back! missed you so much! love you :) xxxx

**Noah Puckerman,Santana Lopez,Tina Cohen-Chang and 3 others like this.**

**Rachel Berry: **Not really..All there really was to it was people making out! Then theres me with no boyfriend!

**Mercedes Jones: **Well, im not being mean or anything..but your not really stylish and you have a so 'nerdy' attitude no guy likes it doesnt attract them, to be honest.

**Rachel Berry: **I do not!

**Mercedes Jones: **Whatever you say, Rach. But im only saying whats true!

**Quinn Fabray: **Yep,Mercedes is tellin the truth! why do you think Finn dumped you? -embarrassment- haha.

**Rachel Berry: **Uh, no. He dumped me because i kissed Puck! Lets not forget Quinn that he kissed me at Nationals WHILE dating you. Also don't forget who rejected him (me).

**Quinn Fabray: **Oh, wow you've just proved that your the slag of the year.

**Rachel Berry: **Well, atleast i didnt sleep with my boyfriends bestfriend and then ended up, up the duff! Then lied bout it.

**Quinn Fabray: **Do you wanna slap ManHands?

**Rachel Berry: **Like to see you try.

**Quinn Fabray: **You didnt just say that..

**Rachel Berry: **oh yes i did.

**Mercedes Jones: **Thats enough. Noones having a fight, noones gonna get hurt ok? grow up, if you guys start arguing AGAIN! i'll delete my status.

GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**-end of chapter 1.- **

**A/N. might be short! But there will be more ;) **

**SNEAK PREVIEW: Rachel changes her style and attitude ;) will the boys like it? or not? find out in Chapter 2!:D (please review) **


	2. Chapter 2

Facebook Story, Glee. By Chloe & meliee xxx

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own glee or facebook!..enjoy:)**

**Rachel Berry: **Been to the Mall yesterday with **Kurt Hummel**! It was great, he helped me with some new styles which everyone is going to see at school! :) :)

**Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones and 12 others like this**

**Kurt Hummel:** You will be the next top model if you wear those clothes! If i wasn't gay, i would definatly date you! ;)

**Rachel Berry likes this.**

**Rachel Berry: **Thanks Kurt! Don't know where i'd be without you as my fashion guidence :D

**Kurt Hummel likes this.**

**Mercedes Jones: **Is it what i said Rachel about your nerdy clothes? Thats why you can't attract boys? If it was im so sorry, that was really mean! You don't have to change because of what i said.

**Rachel Berry: **Yes Mercedes, i have changed and your forgiven i suppose. It's way better than those horrible animal sweaters, i used to wear! It gave me the creeps!

**Kurt Hummel:** Yes those horrible sweaters gotta go! ;)

**Mercedes Jones likes this.**

**Rachel Berry: ** Yes Kurt definatly! Mercedes I need to inbox you in a minute i need to tell you something in private!

**Mercedes Jones: **Okay Rachel! :)

GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

**Inbox: Between Rachel and Mercedes.**

**Subject:** About My style!

**Rachel Berry: **Hi, Mercedes the real reason is that i was jelous of you is because you being the style icon. I wanted to be like you wearing the stuff you wear like: Extreme skinny coloured jeans, Long bright tops and leathered disigner Hightops! I loved that style thats why people look up to you! I want to be able to stand out and get noticed!

**Mercedes Jones:** Look it's just clothes! Look at me, im fat. I havn't had a boyfriend for ages! I always get slushied! I always get picked on because im like a size 16 or bigger! That's why i have a paticular style to blend in so people only noticed my clothes and nothing else. So no-one would notice that im a geek or a loser. If you think your bad...Your so not Rachel. Maybe you dont get a boyfriend but in a couple of months you do. For me it would to take 2 years to find a decent guy but that only lasts probably a week! Believe me, cos girl your amazing 'just the way you are!' Thats why ive got an idea of what song to sing in Glee.

**Rachel Berry:** Mercedes you gave me tears in my eyes! I now realise what you go through everyday but your life isnt much different to mine. Get picked on, get slushied, get called names, hardly get boyfriends but who have amazing outstanding voices than half of the school put together! Your one of a kind Mercedes you can not be replaced and i hope you know that! Thank you Mercedes your a true friend! :')

**Mercedes Jones:** I know i get called that loads of times lol! Thank you! Its okay anytime. Well i'll see you at school today then! Bye! :)

**Rachel Berry:** Yep deffinatly! Bye! :)

GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

**Brittany Pierce: **OMG! School has changed since **Rachel Berry** got a new look, all the boys (Football jocks) paid all their attention on her! Glee club didn't get slushied today! :) **Mercedes Jones** sang the song 'just the way you are' by Bruno Mars,beautifully! Great day its been exept for a few jelous people... Take no notice of them Rachel! xxxx

**Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones, Artie Abrams and 20 others like this.**

**Rachel Berry:** Aww... Thank you Brit! I know right, all the boys i meen everyone checked me out (accept your boyfriend of course he's madly in love with you!) i'm not used to it at all! Getting stared at everytime i walk around the corner! xxx

**Brittany Pierce:** You should start getting used to it babe, because boys will drool over you! Trust me they did that to me once!

**Santana Lopez: **What are you trying to say Britt on your stats about jelous people? That i should not talk about her?

**Brittany Pierce:** No i'm not saying that at all! Its just what you and some others said about her wasn't nice.

**Santana Lopez:** So if someone was wearing what Rachel was wearing like a short skirt and a tight pink tank top with heals dressed like a slut, you would think she looked nice?

**Brittany Pierce:** She wasn't dressed like a slut at all! She did look nice and you dress like one all the time so stop being nasty to others!

**Santana Lopez: **Wanna say that again!

**Artie Abrams:** Santana stop being nasty to my girl she isn't worth having a friend like you because your not a friend! So go bully someone else!

**Brittany Pierce: **Thanks Artie! Yeah my man is right i don't need a friend like you because you don't even act like one!

**Santana Lopez:** Look Brit your my best friend! I don't want you and me to fall out over that!

**Rachel Berry:** You know i'm still reading this?

**Santana Lopez:** Nobody cares Berry.

**Finn Hudson: **Rachel you looked hot today!

**Dave Karofsky and Noah Puckerman likes this.**

**Quinn Fabray:** She looked what now?

**Finn Hudson: **Ermm i meant to say it was hot today...

**Dave Karofsky:** Nice save Finn haahaa.

**Rachel Berry:** Erm... Thanks Finn but err... I dont like you in that way you've got Quinn i should and you should respect that!

**Quinn Fabray likes this**.

**Quinn Fabray:** Thank you Rachel! x

**Rachel Berry: **Its okay. Needs to be said! :) x

**Dave Karofsky: **HAHA Finn got rejected haahaa!

**Finn Hudson:** Shut it Karofsky! Rachel what are you on about? I'm inlove with Quinn! Always will be!

**Quinn Fabray likes this.**

**Quinn Fabray: **Aww thank you babe love you too!xx

**Finn Hudson like this.**

**Rachel Berry:** Okay Finn whatever makes you happy. :-/

**Noah Puckerman: **Nice save again Finn ;) But Rachel isnt ready for a relationship especially one from you. ;))

**Rachel Berry: **I can speak for myself but thanks Noah you understand me ;) never going back to my past. :)

**Noah Puckerman likes this.**

GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

**A/N: End of Chapter 2! Not alot But still loads more to come! SNEAKPEAK: Would Rachel end up with a boyfriend if she keeps this look would it be Puckleberry or Finchel?or someone else.. FIND OUT in next chapters!**


	3. Chapter 3

Facebook Time for Glee by chloe&melliexx

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own glee or facebook!..enjoy:)**

Chapter 3:

**Rachel Berry:** Weekend with my bestfriend **Noah Puckerman**! It's going to be a very good weekend indeed i can't wait! :))

**Noah Puckerman and Kurt Hummel likes this.**

**Noah Puckerman: **Yeah berry! Great weekend it's going to be ;)

**Santana Lopez:** Where are you guys off to? Puck you never said that you was going on a little field trip with that? Please tell me you are joking!

**Noah Puckerman:** It's not a date or anything like that Satan! relax we only going as mates nowt else ok?

**Santana Lopez:** Yeah, then when you come back you will be girlfriend and boyfriend. Look all i'm saying do what you want, cos you know that a few hours alone with her you can't wait to get her up the duff!

**Noah Puckerman: **Fuck you Satan! You just gone somewhere you shouldnt have! and fyfi, Rachels just a friend. My Bestfriend actually.

**Santana Lopez: **Yeah well it might be true! You did it with Quinn, whats stopping you with HER? Didnt stop us though did it? If you remember?

**Rachel Berry: **Santana! Clearly, you dont know Noah at all then do you?..You've gone a step too far and thats coming from me!

**Noah Puckerman: **Thanks Rach for sticking up for me :) & you know what Santana, go to hell. go fuck Trouty mouth with your fake boobs.

**Sam Evans: **DUDE! WHATS WITH THE TROUTY MOUTH?

**Noah Puckerman: **Sorry man, it just went with it..

_**S**_**antana Lopez: **YOU KNOW WHAT MAYBE I WILL. HAVE FUN WITH RUPAUL.

**Noah Puckerman: **OH I WILL. Bye bitch.

**Santana Lopez: **ManWhore.

Sam; wanna come mine?;)

**Sam Evans: **Puck's my friend Santana! No way..

**Santana Lopez: **So?..i'll show you what its like with a real woman like me ;)

**Sam Evans: **No..He's still my friend. Sorry San.

**Noah Puckerman: **Thanks man.

**Santana Lopez: **fine then.

Glee#Glee#Glee#glee#glee

**Rachel Berry added 10 photos to the album 'Fun times'**

**Noah Puckerman was tagged in this album.**

**Noah Puckerman,Rachel Berry,Kurt Hummel,Sam Evans and 10 others like this.**

**Mercedes Jones: **Awww :') so cute!

**Kurt Hummel: **Soo cute!:) I smell..Puckleberry:').

**Rachel Berry: **No, Kurt. I have a boyfriend.

**Kurt Hummel: **Inbox me?

**Rachel Berry: **...

GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Rachel Berry **Is in a relationship.

**Kurt Hummel,Quinn Fabray,Mercedes Jones,Artie Abrams and 5 others like this.**

**Noah Puckerman: **Who's this jerk? who dares go out with my girl?

**Rachel Berry: **Noah, im not your girl.

**Noah Puckerman: **Oh..Umm..I meant my bestfriend..

**Rachel Berry: **Ok Noah :)

**Santana Lopez: **Puck!..FuckSake, you wanna be with her then fuckin be with her! Cos i dont give a shizz anymore!

**Noah Puckerman: **San..its not like that..inbox me? need to talk.

**Santana Lopez:**Kay'

GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Private Messaging: Participants: Noah Puckerman and Santana Lopez.**

**Santana Lopez: **Im sorry for earlier, Puck. Errm, what did you wanna talk to me about?

**Noah Puckerman: **I know you like Sam.. I cant be with you anymore...Tbh ive kind of fallenn for someone :/

**Santana Lopez: **Yeah, i was thinking the same thing..Erm, Its Rachel isnt it?..who you've fallen for, i mean.

**Noah Puckerman: **Yeah, butt she's taken \-: just gonna act like everythings okay and act like im not inlove with my bestfriend!..pfft, i mean me? Inlove?nah im a sex shark. if i stop movin i diee ;)  
><strong>Santana Lopez: <strong>break-up sex? just for tha last time eh ;)?

**Noah Puckerman: **Sure, be over at yours in ten ;)

**Santana Lopez: **Hey, Puck can i ask you a question?

**Noah Puckerman: **Sure you can, what is it?

**Santana Lopez: **How long and when did you start having feelings for her?..

**Noah Puckerman: **If im being honest, Since we had that 'week' together when we were together... But these past weeks, hanging out with her, ive fallen for her. Closer to her is making me harder for.. Not to just.. Kiss her ;/

**Santana Lopez: **Hey, kind of same situation here;)..I was always kind of Jealous of Trouty mouth and Baby Mama. Why do you think all i could do to break them up?

**Noah Puckerman: **You should tell him, i think he'd deffo go out with you. I mean, the only thing what was stopping him from sleeping with you was cos you was still dating me.

**Santana Lopez: **Nahh, i just wanna be the bitchy sexxy santana i am ;))

**Noah Puckerman: **will you do me a favour? Go easy on Rachel. You dont have to be friends.. But just be nice to her.

**Santana Lopez: **Ok, Ok.. Now will you get your ass of facebook and get to minee! :L

**GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE 01 HOUR LATER-**

**Rachel Berry: **Off to spend some time with **Jesse St. James **:)

**Jesse St James and Quinn Fabray like this.**

**Jesse St. James: **:) oooh, yeah baby! i'm in;)

**Noah Puckerman: **don't even think about touching her or your parents will find there sons dead body.. Wont they?( if you didnt know, meaning of the word 'there son' meaning YOU!)

**Jesse St. James: **Yeah i know what you meant! think i'm scared? No thanks.

**Rachel Berry: **NOAHH!

**Kurt Hummel: **Your dating Jesse..again? Huni, after everything! he's probably trying to betray you and US gleek's again!..

**Noah Puckerman and Mercedes Jones.**

**Mercedes Jones: **you could of found someone better.

**Jesse St. James: **Dont listen to them Rach, i love you. & Kurt, your just a gay fag and Mercedes is just a fat gleek. now, i wantt someee sex off you!

**Noah Puckerman: **YOU GONNA LET HIM TALK TO YOU LIKE THAT RACH? -.- IKNOW I WOULDNT..SHE WONT DO ANYTHIMG WITH YOU INCLUDING THAT!

**Rachel Berry: **Jesse..stop being such a dick! if your gonna be like this, then i dont see us being in a relationship.. They're my friends! you cant just say that..all those things you said arent true so go stick it somewhere else and that to someone else!

**Jesse St. James: **Its true! they're all Gleeks espicially...

& im not a dick bbzzz.

**Rachel Berry: **Espicially? you mean me? were so overr!

**Jesse St. James: **oh babe, you dont know whats comin to you'

**Noah Puckerman:** What the hell is that ment to mean? If you dare touch my girl there will be trouble! Watch out.

**GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE**

**Rachel Berry **is single.

**Rachel Berry,Noah Puckerman,Santana Lopez,Meredes Jones and 12 others like this.**

**Jesse St. James: **Sleep tight t'nite babe ;}

**Rachel Berry: **What the hell? ?

**Noah Puckerman:** Why are you such a creep Jesse ST. DICKWAD.

GLEE#GLEE#GFLEE#GLEE

**Noah Puckerman **Is single.

**Rachel Berry,Quinn Fabray,Santana Lopez,Sam Evans and 100 others like this.**

**Rachel Berry: **OMG, what happened?:O are you okay?

**Noah Puckerman: **we both decided to end it babe :) & Yeah im finee. you?

**Rachel Berry: **I'm fine i think, i just feel kind of scared...with what Jesse said.

**Noah Puckerman: **Want me to come round tonight to sleep? So you could have some company? :)

**Rachel Berry: **No, i'm sure i'll be fine. He's probably just kidding

**Noah Puckerman: **K babe, text me if you need me. I will be straight over if you do! :)

**Rachel Berry:** Will do! Thanks Noah x

GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**(The next Day)..**

**Inbox: Participants; Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman.**

**Rachel Berry: **Noah, I need u nw. iii scared. shivering. why me. Noah please cum round. help me ;(

**Noah Puckerman: **Whats upp Rach? Im on my way now. why so early?

**Rachel Berry: **Omg, i jus cnt believee it , Noah Plz jus come round need to talk. im so scared! Cnt believe its happened to mee HELLPP! ;/

**Noah Puckerman: **Oh, Fuck this must be bad..im on my way right now! Dont worry whatever it is i'll make it ok you will be alright ! Just stay there i'm coming!

**Glee#glee'glee#glee#Glee#**

**-End of chapter 3- **

**A/N. Hope you like!:-) erm, dont read if you like Jesse he's a jerk in this story! Anyway, review! Hope you enjoyed it loads more in chapter 4 &5 and many more! ;) xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Facebook Time for Glee. By Chloee and Meliee**

**Disclaimer: I dont own glee or facebook...enjoy! :-)**

Chapter 4.

**Noah Puckerman: **Some people in this world are so fuckn sick! get a life instead of tryna ruin otha's! i'll kill you!

**Santana Lopez likes this.**

**Santana Lopez: **Whatzz up with u? :O

**Mike Chang: **Woah-Does this have something to do with Jacob-ben Israel?

**Noah Puckerman: **No, why would it be? whats he done naa? Dm Satan.

**Mike Chang: **Oh, you should check his blog out. It's bad!

**Noah Puckerman: **Great, thats just all i fucking need init! -.-

**Mike Chang: **i shouldnt have said anything...Sorry dude...

GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Noah Puckerman:** I can't believe this! First Jessie now the homo Jacob picking on my girl! Yes that's right, she only needs one decent hot guy to protect her and thats me!

**Santana Lopez:** Seriously what has gone off?I've read Jacob's blog but is it true that Rachel is preggers? Please tell me!

**Quinn Fabray: **Yeah what's has gone off? Rachel is ignoring my texts!

**Kurt Hummel: **Yeah same, She didn't answer my calls! I'm getting worried!

**Mercedes Jones: **She never came to school today which is strange cos she's like there everyday!

**Blaine Anderson:** Yeah, me and Kurt came over to her's because it's 'hanging out day' today just us three and she never answered the door! I'm so worried!

**Kurt Hummel:**I know babe, same!

**Noah Puckerman:** It's not true Satan! Ok, you all don't know what she's been through Jesse is going to die if i see him; Where does he live anyone? i'm gunna go over there and sort his pretty face out!

**Santana Lopez:** Calm down Puck! I don't think thats a good idea okay? Maybe Rachel could sort this mess out herself okay?

**Noah Puckerman:** How can she Satan? She bearly can look after herself! YOU DON'T KNOW WHATS SHE HAS BEEN THROUGH! So buttin out of this shizz yeah?

**Santana lopez:** Yes i don't know whats going off! But you could just tell me, then i could help whatever the mess is about. Gosh, it cant be that fuckn bad!'

**Noah Puckerman: **oh just shut it Satan, you have no idea.

**Rachel Berry: **Thanks Noah. I...Need you over ASAP please.

**Noah Puckerman:**Yeah sure i'll be right over!

**Santana Lopez:** Look who decides to come in the conversation about herself :L

**Quinn Fabray:** Oh shut it Lopez. Your such a jelous cow. You don't care if someone is hurt, exept yourself. just grow up.

**Santana Lopez:** You can talk miss perfect. A perfect girl that joins a gang which takes the name from you The 'skanks', That smokes, Has piercings covered your face (suprised it isn't everywhere), Dies her hair a ridiculous colour you could think of and last but not least a terrible mother. I could write more about you bieng an utter whore, but that would take me forever to finish.

**Quinn Fabray:** Your just jealous! Everything is right what you said apart from the very last one. You don't know what it's like for to give your baby away to another person. To not share a bond with that child. Not to hear their first words. Not to see that child grow up. Never know if she's ok. It's just a mother's worst nightmare and that will be mine for the rest of my life. Oh and by the way, i like my style i dont care what you think. Its my fuckn life!

**Santana Lopez:** Oh boo hoo. Nobody cares cos this was all your fault for getting up the duff with my boyfriend at the time. I don't see why you don't realise that your just a waste of space. No wonder you've been hangin around with your other skanks...Oh wait yes i do. Cos nobody likes you! Skank!

**Mercedes Jones: ** Thats enough! Santana why you being so mean? I don't get why you have to bring Quinn into this. She was only sticking up for her friend. You would do the same right? NO COS YOU DON'T HAVE ANY.

**Quinn Fabray:** Thanks Mercedes!

**Santana Lopez:** What so you do? Haahaa next joke.

**Quinn Fabray:** Just leave her out of this your not worth it so bye.

**Santana Lopez: **Oh yes i am and i could do whatever i like Fabray! Don't know why me and Brit even wanted you back on the cheerleader squad...With that loose flab (Stretch marks) it will be bouncing up and down everytime you do a routine... Haahaa.

**Finn Hudson:** Oh just dance on a pole Santana. That's the only thing your only gonna get a job at in the future cos thats all u got.

**Quinn Fabray:** Look who's a skank now Santana? FYI thats you. Thanks babeyy i love you soo much!

**Santana Lopez: ** WTF? I don't love you! Infact i hate you with a captial H!

**Dave Karofsky:** Ooo... lesbians haahaa.

**Santana Lopez: **Course we are!

**Quinn Fabray: **i meant Finn, freaks.

**GLEEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEEE#GLEE#GLEE**

**Jesse St. James: **Hmm..what to do today go out and partaaay with sum mates or just have a night in?;}

**Andrea Cohen and Giselle Marie and 4 others likes this.**

**Noah Puckerman: **when i see you im gunna fuckn kill u..u hear me?

**Jesse St. James: **I know, and i'm sorry Puck. I did something so wrong! I was just so mad at her! Please..i need to talk to her. i tried to talk to her by going to her house but she wouldnt open the door! i cant believe i did that to her tbh, iii cant even look at myself. :/

**Noah Puckerman: **What do you want me to say? eh?'hey its okay that you raped my girl' i dont fuckn think so. Your not goinn anywhere near her! Too mad that you could -would do that to a innnnocent girl? All she did was break up with u! And u repay her by raping her? thats just not cool, dick. Next time i see u, u wont even be able to look in a mirror.

**Andrea Cohen: **The fuck? RAPE! No, Jesse wouldnt do that! he's too sweet. Though he can be evil at times, but he wouldnt do that!

**Noah Puckerman: **Yeah well, he did do it! So JesseSTDICK. best watch your back.

**Thomas Thompson: **That is just sick dude! how could u do that! so not cool.

**Jesse St James: **I wasnt thinking! I was mad at her, i didnt know what i was doinn.

**Thomas Thompson: **thats no excuse to rape someone!

**-Jesse St James has deleted this status, you can no longer comment.-**

GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Noah Puckerman: **Cant believeee that **Jesse St James **deleted his status! fuckn prick.

**Santana Lopez,Mercedes Jones,Mike Chang and 4 others like this.**

**Santana Lopez: **I saw the status! cant believe he, he raped her!:O

**Quinn Fabray: **He did what? Fuckn hell thts shit bad! I actually feel sorry for Rachel!

**Mercedes Jones: **Me too! omg, and all tha time weve been wondering why shes been acting weird and why Puck keeps goin to her house! Thats why! :( i hope she'll be

**Jesse St. James: **Please do untag me.

**Santana Lopez: **Fuck u! naa, we'll leave it. everyone deserves to know what you did!

**Noah Puckerman:** AM I FUCK GUNNA DO THAT! Satan is right! You deserve everything you get!

GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE# **Mercedes Jones- Rachel Berry: **Hey Rach. This is on your wall as u can see, but erm, me and all the glee club would all like to be here for u. Were really sorry, and we really dont know what to say about this kind of situation but were all here for u. Me, **Kurt Hummel**, **Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray, Finn Hudson, Brittany Pierce, Noah Puckerman (**OBVIOUSLY ;})** Artie Abrams, Tina Cohen-Chang, Mike Chang , Sam Evans, **And well everyone in glee club! Especially, my guy Matt! Anyway, like i said were all here for u. Just a call away' oxoxo

**Noah Puckerman,Santana Lopez,Quinn Fabray,Blaine Anderson,Mike Chang and 200 others like this. **

**Rachel Berry: **Thanks Guys! Love u all. But erm, Noah's the one i can really talk to. I can trust him more than anyone (I still trust you guys but Noah has been there since day 1) Cause' well you guys dont get it. well, you do. But I feel more safe with Noah. xoxox

**Noah Puckerman Likes this.**

**Santana Lopez: **N'aww! that is so sweet:')Puck's turned into a softie!:L

**Noah Puckerman: **Shut up. :) BTW, Rach im on my way. Ma says i can sleep the night :) xxx

**Kurt Hummel: **Puck's putting kisses x's! awww. Sweetest thing EVER. I smell PuckleBerry coming!

**Santana Lopez,Brittany Pierce and 20 others like this.**

**Noah Puckerman: **Are you all out to get me or sumthing?-.-

**Mercedes Jones: **No, we just find Puckleberry sweet...

**Brittany Pierce:** I love Puckleberry! Me thinks its soo sweet! just like Britana! Gotta love that! Good or what?

GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE'

**Rachel Berry: **How could you humiliate me all over Facebook! Thought you was my best friend...:'(

**Noah Puckerman:** Whats going on now rach? If it's Jesse then...

**Rachel Berry: ** No its not kay? Its you! Telling everyone what happened! The internet doesn't need to know whats going off in my tragic life!

**Noah Puckerman:** Oh Rachh... I'm so sorry! i..i...it just..happened i dunno why i said that! But everyone agreed that it was wrong for him to do that, which it was...Right?

**Rachel Berry:** Yes it was, But there was no need to say that to everyone Puck! I'm fed up with it all...With everyone!

**Noah Puckerman:** Rachel...You said Puck not Noah? Why? You always say Noah! I'm upset.. You've always been the girl of ma dreams! I don't want to loose you! :(

**Rachel Berry:** We never went out? I don't know what to do...Who to trust. I get what you are trying to say. I forgive you. Also i appologise for calling you Puck...Just upset at the moment.

**Noah Puckerman:** Okay. Always forgive you! You just make meh happy!

**Rachel Berry:** Aww...Babe you always make me happy too! Lets just sort it out tonight when you sleep round!

**Noah Puckerman:** Okay But lemme just say before i come over...I love you!

**Santana Lopez, Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel and 200 likes this.**

**Santana Lopez:** AWWWW... So cute! Not the argue bit but the love you bit is...Adorable!

**Rachel Berry: **Haahaa Santana! Erm...I will tell you something when you come over yeah?xoxo

**GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**

**A/N: This is the end of chapter 4. Hope you enjoyed it! SNEAKPEAK: does Rachel trust Puck in to staying the night in bed with her? does she become pregnant? Would Finn like that? Find out in the next few chapters! will update soon! :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

FaceBook Time for glee.

**Disclaimer: **Dont own glee or facebook. Enjoy!

Chapter 5.

**Rachel Berry: **Omg! Best night of my life! Very glad i have you babey! oxoxoxo

**Noah Puckerman likes this.**

**Noah Puckerman:** Ahaha...Same babe! ;-) So glad we had that night, thanks to my ma :-) oxoxox

**Rachel Berry:** Haahaa...Yeah got to go round to yours sometime? ;-) oxoxoxo

**Noah Puckerman likes this.**

**Noah Puckerman:** Deffo babee! Want to come down tonight gorgeous? oxoxoxoxo

**Rachel Berry likes this.**

**Rachel Berry:** Err... Of course sexy! ahhh...Going to be good as usuall! oxoxoxoxo

GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Noah Puckerman **is in a relationship with **Rachel Berry**.

**Rachel Berry,Santana Lopez,Kurt Hummel,Blaine Anderson,Artie Abrams and 10 others like this.**

**Santana Lopez: **Finally! ;)

**Noah Puckerman: **haha yeah :) what about you eh? With him yet?

**Santana Lopez: **Nopee, been spending time with him though! :D

**Noah Puckerman: **Thats a start. Just tell him, i'm sure he feels the same way!:)

**Santana Lopez:** I doubt it... :/

**Sam Evans: **Who's this 'boy' then? Santana? Finally falling for someone?

**Santana Lopez: **No its no one..Really it isn't! xx

**Sam Evans: **Really? You sure about that? Then, who were you talkin about? xx

**Santana Lopez: **Nothing, it has nothin to do with you. kk. x

GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Quinn Fabray: **is bored! -.-

**Artie Abrams,Finn Hudson,Sam Evans,Santana Lopez and 3 others like this.**

**Finn Hudson:** Same babe xx

**Quinn Fabray likes this.**

**Quinn Fabray:** Its so boring in Glee now that everyone is so interesting in the people they go out with, there is no interesting gossip! But i'm never bored with you babe! xx

**Finn Hudson:** True babe! Yeah Puck is too mushy and soft, all about Rachel. Whatever Rachel does, Puck has to do it. Its anoying tbh.

**Rachel Berry: **Ermm...Jelous much?

**Finn Hudson:** Ermm...Nosey much?

**Noah Puckerman:** Ermmm...Cheeky much?

**Rachel Berry likes this.**

**Quinn Fabray:** Doing my heading?

**Finn Hudson likes this.**

**Noah Puckerman: **Why you liking it Hudson? She's on about you mate.

**Finn Hudson likes this.**

**Noah Puckerman:** Why you liking my comment for?

**Finn Hudson likes this.**

**Rachel Berry:** Finn just get lost you creep. He's my boy get your own...

**Noah Puckerman:** Or just Fuck your girlfriend. As you've had great experience with that! She's the only person who likes you. Rach, your a babe!

**Quinn Fabray:** Shut up Puck. Everyone can read these comments and its not going to look good for my reputation.

**Rachel Berry:** Can't face the truth Quinn? What reputation? You havn't got one!

**You can no longer view or comment on this status it has been removed.**

**Rachel Berry:** She deleted the comment and Blocked me! She will just get coach Sylvester onto me do i care? NO!

**Santana Lopez and Kurt Hummel likes this.**

**Santana Lopez:** Yeah you show her who's boss! ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** You go girl! :D

**Noah Puckerman:** Thats my Babeyy! :))

**Rachel Berry: **Thank you guys!

**Kurt Hummel:** Welcomes hunn! :)

**Rachel Berry likes this.**

**Finn Hudson: **Haha, Rachel no offence but try saying that to her gorgeous face? you'll just get scared and run off like a little geek you are.

**Noah Puckerman: **You fucking want to say that to my face ehh? NO didn't think so. Appoligise to my baby now!

**Finn Hudson: **Why should I? Only because i have the hot sexy girl now and you just have that...

**Noah Puckerman: **Right thats it Hudson! come fight me now!

GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

Inbox between The participants: **Brittany pierce **& **Finn Hudson.**

**Brittany Pierce: **Hi xx

**Finn Hudson: **Hi :-(

**Brittany Pierce: **What's the matter?

**Finn Hudson: **Everything really. Quinn, Puck and Rachel...

**Brittany Pierce: **Aww. :( Well I know how to make you feel better :)

**Finn Hudson: **Really, how? :)

**Brittany Pierce: **Come over to mine and I have something to cheer you up :)

**Finn Hudson: **Sounds good but u have a gf and so do I... If thats what you were thinking on doing.

**Brittany Pierce:** Well Santana are like friends with benifits. She is flirting with Sam.. Soo i'm free :)

**Finn Hudson: **You might be, but i'm not...

**Brittany Peirce: **Well, what you don't tell can't hurt her. :)

**Finn Hudson: **Yeah thats true, ok i'm in :)

**Brittany Pierce: **Great! Be over in 10? ;)

**Finn Hudson: **Ok. See you later ;)

GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Finn Hudson: **I'm over to Quinn's now from being 'busy' all day. Missed my baby :)

**Quinn Fabray likes this**

**Quinn Fabray: ** Love you forever!

**Finn Hudson: **Right back at you

**Quinn Fabray: **Are you okay?

**Finn Hudson: **I'm fine.

**Quinn Fabray: **You sure?

**Finn Hudson: **I'm fine seriously, i'm near your house now :)

**Quinn Fabray likes this.**

**Quinn Fabray: **Yay, hurry up ;)

**Brittany Pierce: **What you guys doing like?

**Quinn Fabray: **Nothing to do with you, but thanks for asking not! :/

**Brittany Pierce: **I was asking Finn not you.

GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Finn Hudson: **Spending the night with my beautiful, hot, popular Cheerleader **Quinn Fabray**. Isnt she the most fittest girl in the world!

**Santana Lopez:** Haha, obviously thats QUINN saying that. pfft.

**Finn Hudson: **No its me, Finn. Looks like someone is jelous...

**Santana Lopez: **HAHA. In your dreams more like. Why would i get jelous of an oversize ego freak with a small sized dick?

**Noah Puckerman likes this.**

**Finn Hudson: **Haha.. Very funny Santana.

**Rachel Berry: **PFFFTTT.

**Quinn Fabray: **Wtf is going on here...QUINN?

**This Comment has been removed by Finn Hudson**

**Santana Lopez: **Haahaa BUSTED.

**Finn Hudson:** Thanks alot...

**Brittany Pierce: **Wait so if Quinn is on Finn's facebook she can read his inbox and notifications? :O

**Finn Hudson:** Well done.

**Quinn Fabray: **I know Quinn won't. She's not like that. Now Quinn please log out of my account, before you do something stupid.

**Finn Hudson: **IF you do me one favour ;)

**Quinn Hudson: **Like what?

**Finn Hudson: **A favour that involves my bed.

**Rachel Berry: **I know this is facebook but i dont think everyone will want to know that.

**Finn Hudson: **Whats the matter are you jelous?

**Santana Lopez: **No she isn't. She's proving a point, that people wouldn't want to know what you get up to in your skanky bed.

**Finn Hudson: **Atleast i know who's in my bed. Unlike some people who have numbers of...LESBO'S.

**Brittany Pierce: **Thats mean, take that back now!

**Quinn Fabray: **Quinn that's enough give me my phone back, I'M LEAVING!

**Finn Hudson: **No wait, Finn im sorry...

**Brittany Pierce: **I think you have said that to the wrong person...

**Santana Lopez: **OMG just fuck off all of you! Nobody cares, not even my family so why should all of you geeks care?

**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**

**Santana Lopez **Why do people always mention the things i don't want to be reminded off to me? ..Yeah i am Bi, im not a lessbo.. so you got a problem with that ..**Quinn Fabray** ? if you do, i'd prefer you say it to my face..kay?

**Brittany Pierce,Rachel Berry,Noah Puckerman and 2 others like this.**

**Quinn Fabray: **ha whatever..why put a status about me?

**Santana Lopez: **you think its funny to laugh about me being Bi, different with you though isnt it when people laugh about you when you used to be fat?... you wouldn't like it.

**Quinn Fabray has removed their tag on the status.**

**#Glee#glee'glee#glee**

**Brittany Pierce: **I wish we could be officially together... but i can't because your inlove with someone else :/

**Rachel Berry,Mike Chang and Mercedes Jones like this.**

**Santana Lopez: **Who?.. :O

**Brittany Pierce: **I can't tell you because then if i do, alot of drama will go ahead and knowing you San, you would confront the person...

**Santana Lopez: **Yeah but thats because i care about you! I want the best for you, but if you want to change your mind then im always here xx

**Brittany pierce:** Thanks but i know im not changing my mind, i know i can't because he'll be mad with me

**Santana Lopez: **So i know its a he..

**Rachel Berry: **Awww. You'll find your Mr right or Miss right someday! :D

**Brittany Pierce: **Yea thanks Rachel and San It's a he..

**Santana Lopez: **Well i've found a hot guy and he loves me back, so your not the only one who found the right person. Anyways i'm bored with this conversation, going to talk to MY boy. laters.

**Brittany Pierce: **Ok whatever San. We still friends though... Right?

**Kurt Hummel: **Woah whats going off? Little bit jelous are we Santana?

**Santana Lopez: **Whats it to you Hummel?

**Santana Lopez: **Yeah, thought so.

#Glee#Glee#glee

Inbox between The participants: **Brittany pierce **& **Finn Hudson.**

**Brittany Pierce: **Hey babe, you have deleted our inbox?xxxxxxxxxx

**Finn Hudson: **Yes, but I dont see whats the point on deleting it...

**Brittany Pierce: **Why do you want Quinn to catch us?

**Finn Hudson: **No its just that what's the point deleting them when we are still talking?

**Brittany pierce: ** Why don't you jut change your password?

**Finn Hudson: **No point because she goes on my phone when she comes over. Just leave it and we will talk in glee club?

**Brittany Pierce: **See you there then ;)

Glee#Glee#Glee

**A/N. Love it? hate it? do i need to improve anything on it? any idea's? let me know in a review!:D xoxoxox.**


	6. Chapter 6

Facebook time for Glee.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee or Facebook.**

Chapter 6.

**Quinn Fabray: **Very weird at school today **Brittany Pierce** Sang a song in glee... To MY boyfriend **Finn Hudson**! Something is going on and I'm gonna find out.

**Finn Hudson: **Quinn seriously, what are you on about? Enough with all this jealous crap.

**Noah Puckerman likes this**

**Quinn Fabray: **I'm so not jealous.

**Finn Hudson: **But you was jealous of Rach thats when you tried to split us up...You think i forgot that? Well i haven't!

**Quinn Fabray: **Why bring the past up? Is this our first fall out?

**Noah Puckerman: **I dunno but whatever it is, its making me want to read more hahah! Carry on please?

**Brittany Pierce:** Why put a status about me singing in Glee club?

**Santana Lopez: **She's just a jealous cow.

**Quinn Fabray: **I'm not a jealous cow! Brittany you sang it to my guy and i won't stand for it!

**Santana Lopez: **Cut the crap Quinn.

**Blaine Anderson: **Quinn it seems your a little bit paranoid?

**Quinn Fabray: **Shut the hell up Blaine. Who do you think you are a doctor?

**Kirt Hummel: **Excuse me Quinn,But when it comes to my boyfriend you have a go at then thats not okay. Only because you have trouble with your boyfriend, doesn't mean you can interfere with mine!

**Blaine Anderson, Mercedes Jones and Mike Chang likes this.**

**Santana Lopez: **Woah! Go Kurt...

**Blaine Anderson: **Kurt have I ever said that I love you?

**Kurt Hummel, Dave Karofsky, Mercedes Jones, Sam Evans and 2 others like this.**

**Kurt Hummel: **Plenty of times but those words can never get old! I love you too, with all my heart!

**Blaine Anderson, Mercedes Jones, Sam Evans and 3 others like this.**

**Quinn Fabray: **Hello? Enough with all the love crap. This is MY status so I appreciate it if you get off it and chat somewhere else?

**Kurt Hummel: **Is there anything your good at except from moaning all the time?

**Mercedes Jones likes this.**

**Quinn Fabray: **Kurt have you got anything better to do then just to dress up like a drag queen?

**Noah Puckerman: **Fuck you FATBRAY. Who do you think you are! P.S: This is getting quite mean so i might aswell join in=D

**Santana Lopez: **You know what Kurts been through yet you still make fun of him? Can't you just give us all gleeks a break? NO YOU CAN'T! Because your just a Bitch who doesn't care about anyone except yourself!

**Kirt Hummel, Brittany Pierce, Mercedes Jones, Noah Puckerman 4 others like this.**

Quinn Fabray has deleted this status, you can no longer comment.

Glee#glee#glee

**Santana Lopez: **Argh she is such a bitch thinking she's everything when she's really not!

**Noah Puckerman, Rachel Berry, Mike Chang and 11 others like this.**

**Noah Puckerman: **She deleted the status now, it was getting to the good bit aswell!:-(

**Brittany Pierce: **I know she is but you shouldn't let her get to you. You don't want to be back into 'The big house' again!

**Santana Lopez: **Shut up Britt! That was meant to be a secret!

**Noah Puckerman: **You been arrested? What a bad Bitch. I find that very sexy and turned on!;)

**Santana Lopez likes this.**

**Rachel Berry: **She's what now?

**Santana Lopez likes this.**

**Noah Puckerman: **Nothing babe xxx

**Rachel Berry: **Ok... To make up for you calling a girl sexy than you can come over and see who's going to be called sexy then;-)xxx

**Noah Puckerman and Santana Lopez likes this.**

**Noah Puckerman: **ON MY WAY:Dxxxx

**Santana Lopez likes this.**

**Santana Lopez: **Woooo Berry! Puck's so game!

**Sam Evans: **Haha Rach I wish I did go for you if i had the chance lol! Don't worry San. Dont let Quinn get to you okay? Your so better than her,

**Noah Puckerman and Santana Lopez likes this.**

**Noah Puckerman: **She's mine now so hands off lol

**Santana Lopez: **Thanks sam! Want to meet up tomorrow?xxxx

**Sam Evans: **Yeah sure, see you then. xx

Glee#Glee#glee

**Santana Lopez: **Off to meet **Sam Evans **Its going to be great!

**Sam Evans and Noah Puckerman likes this**

**Sam Evans: **Yeah, Its going to be great :)

**Santana Lopez likes this**

**Mercedes Jones: **Hope you's have a great time on where ever your going.

**Sam Evans: **Thanks... Mercedes inbox me please?

**Mercedes Jones: **Can't.

**Sam Evans: **Why?

**Mercedes Jones: **I'm off to see Matt. The one who's my boyfriend.

**Sam Evans: **Oh...

**Matt Rutherford: **Babe it's going to be so great!

**Mercedes Jones: **I can see you! Got to go now i can see my boy!:')

Glee#Glee#Glee

**Sam Evans **is in a relationship with **Santana Lopez**

**Santana Lopez, Noah Puckerman, Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray and 15 others like this**

**Noah Puckerman: **FINALLY!

**Sam Evans: **Why finally? hahah

**Noah Puckerman: **San liked you for ages!

**Santana Lopez: **Puckerman your so dead hahah

**Sam Evans: **Seriously? Awww

**Quinn Fabray: **So happy for you both!

**Sam Evans: **Erm...Thanks?

**Mercedes Jones: **sweet. :-/

**Sam Evans: **K? Inbox me?

**Mercedes Jones: **NO.

**Sam Evans: **K?

**Santana Lopez: **Mercedes whats wrong with you? Don't be mean to my sam, he's too fit to be ignored.

**Sam Evans: **Thanks san xxx

GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Santana Lopez added 10 photos to the album 'me and my boy Sam xo'**

**Sam Evans, Rachel Berry, Tina Cohen-Chang and Brittany Pierce likes this**

**Sam Evans: **Love them all!

**Santana Lopez likes this**

**Santana Lopez: **Same babe!xo

**Noah Puckerman: **How sweet you and trouty mouth:P

**Sam Evans: **Seriously dude, Trouty mouth? Any nickname but that :-/

**Noah Puckerman: **Sorry mate! I'll make it up to ya

**Santana Lopez: **Trouty mouth is so cute though!

**Noah Puckerman: **I agree cutie lips

**Sam Evans: **Puck

**Noah Puckerman: **Yes babe?

**Sam Evans: **Shutup please?

**Noah Puckerman: **Ok...Ok

**Rachel Berry: **I'll teach Noah a lesson don't you worry Sam;)

**Noah Puckerman: **Love the sound of that!

**Santana Lopez: **I know you would

**Noah Puckerman: **Got to go off to get educated by my lady again it was so fun last time hahah!

**Santana Lopez: **Have fun? Sam if your naughty then... ;-)xxxxxxx

**Sam Evans: **Should I be scared?xxxxxxx

**Noah Puckerman: **If it's San then yes! Trust me been there done that hahah

**Sam Evans: **Is she any good?

**Noah Puckerman: **Lets just say she's worth your time hahah

**Sam Evans: **Sounds great hahah! San, bring your ass and come to mine tonight lol...

**Santana Lopez: **Sam, im right next to you...Anyway deal with that later i want something off you!xxxxxxx

**Sam Evans: **What else can you possibly want you have already took everything from my wallet, and you tell me you want more stuff from me?xxxxxxx

**Santana Lopez: **Na keep your man purse in you back pocket and give me them LIPS!xxxxxx

**Sam Evans: **Im not sure if thats affensive but what the heck you can have them all day if you like!xxxxxxxx

Glee#glee#Glee#

**Mercedes Jones **is single

**Sam Evans: **Woah whats happened?

**Mercedes Jones: **Sam leave me alone.

**Sam Evans: **What have i done to you to hate me?

**Mercedes Jones: **Just don't talk to me!

**Artie Abrams: **Mercedes i'm always here for you! Sam she's heartbroken don't take it to seriously i didn't want to talk to anyone when Brit and me broke up...

**Mercedes Jones: **No Artie, I dont want to talk to Sam. I broke up with Matt okay? I made the decision

**Artie Abrams: **Oh! No offence but why are you harsh on Sam then?

**Mercedes Jones: **I'll inbox you xxx

**Matt Rutherford: **Watch out Artie, she might be with you next :/

**Mercedes Jones: **Matt i'm not like that and you know it!

**Matt Rutherford: **So you didn't break up with me because of that Sam?

**Sam Evans: **What?

**Mercedes Jones: **Of course not!

**Matt Rutherford: **Sure looked like it!

**Mercedes Jones: **No it wasn't because of Sam or any boy!

**Matt Rutherford: **So then you dumped me because im not at your school anymore? Or that i didnt buy you enough presents for valentines day or i didn't compliment you enough?

**Mercedes Jones: **No! Why would you think i could be that selfish and harsh?

**Matt Rutherford: **Because i know you Mercy. I know you more than anyone else.

**Mercedes Jones: **How can you be so certain that you do?

**Matt Rutherford: **Because i listen to you but now i don't know why i bother...You've changed.

**Mercedes Jones: **Matt...Im so sorry...

**Matt Rutherford: **Save it for another lad.

**Santana Lopez: **Woah have i missed something here? When I saw you with Sam, you and Matt looked like you was inlove? Why you single?

**Rachel Berry: **SPILL!xx

**Mercedes Jones: **I'll inbox you Rach xx

**Rachel Berry: **Okay :)xx

**Santana Lopez: **Woah why not me?

**Mercedes Jones: **NoI can't

**Matt Rutherford: **For once she says no.

**Sam Evans: **Matt why you being such a dick?

**Santana Lopez like this**

**Mercedes jones: **Sam STOP fighting my battles for me!

**Santana Lopez: **He was only helping! Why you being a bitch towards him? Whats he done to you?

**Sam Evans: **Jeez -.-

**Mercedes Jones: **Santana just leave it!

**Sam Evans: **I'm out!

Glee#Glee#Glee

**Santana Lopez: **Having such a great time,I dont wanna leave **Sam Evans** house!

**Sam Evans and 14 others like this**

**Rachel Berry: **Haha ooh, whats going on there? ;-)

**Santana Lopez: **hmm,my lips are shut :D

**Rachel Berry: **Ooohh ;) hahaha as you would say San, wanky wanky! ;)

**Santana Lopez,Noah Puckerman, Matt Rutherford and Sam Evans like this.**

**Santana Lopez: **Haahaa! :L you just had to Rach:O

**Noah Puckerman: **Thats my girl!

**Santana Lopez: **mm.. we all know that puckerman ;)

**Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman like this.**

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Brittany Pierce: **I think Lord Tubbington has started smoking again :-/ i don't know what to do, what should i do?

**Santana Lopez,Rachel Berry,Finn Hudson,Artie Abrams,Noah Puckerman and 5 others like this.**

**Brittany Pierce: **Why like it? it's bad :-/

**Santana Lopez: **Ahh Britt :-/:) why don't you ask him? :'-)

**Rachel Berry and Mercedes Jones like this.**

**Brittany Pierce: **I don't know:-/ he might lie.. he always smells of smoke everytime i see him.. weird right?

**Mercedes Jones: **You sure it's not the smoke from food or something?

**Brittany Pierce: **No:-/ i'm going to take him to the doctor's to find out if he has been smoking or not :-/

**Santana Lopez,Mercedes Jones,Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson and 5 others like this.**

**#GLEE#GLEEE#GLEE#GLEE**

**Rachel Berry **is now friends with **Jesse St. James**

**Jesse St James likes this.**

**Noah Puckerman: **Wtf?

**Santana Lopez: **^WTF?

**Rachel Berry: **Ermm.. alot to explain?:-/.

**Noah Puckerman: **Yeah alot to me:/

**Santana Lopez: **Wouldn't dare let him in my life if he did that to me! Nowhere near fine to this. Rachel, why? you have ALOT of explaining to. espicially to Puck!

**Noah Puckerman Likes this.**

**Rachel Berry: **I'll explain it inbox me?

**Noah Puckerman: **No. to be honest, i don't think theres any explanation to this. he raped you, and what the next month your friends with him? i'm deffo not 'fine' to this and i never will be with whatever 'explanation' you have!  
><strong>Finn Hudson likes this.<strong>

**Rachel Berry: **Noah:-/ just hear me out please?

**Noah Puckerman: **There's no explaination to it! is it that he's said sorry? really sorry? cos im pretty sure he's said sorry plenty of times before and look where that went. Do what you want Berry, but don't expect me to be beside you with this.

**Santana Lopez: **He's got a point, but i'll be here for you. inbox me the explanation.

**Rachel Berry: **Okay.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Noah Puckerman: **pissed off, Not in the mood.

**Dave Karofsky,Kurt Hummel,Santana Lopez and 2 others like this.**

**Jacob Ben-Israel: **Whats up Puck? Heard you and Rachel were fighting over Jesse? can you give me any explanation of whats next?

**Noah Puckerman: **Piss off Israel. not in the fucking mood.

**Santana Lopez: **Puck, don't be too harsh on her. she does have an explanation to it all.

**Noah Puckerman: **What explanation? What possible could be an explanation to that? she makes me laugh and not in a good way!

**Rachel Berry: **I'm so sorry Noah. It's complicated, i hope this doesn't affect our relationship. :'-/

**Noah Puckerman: **Berry; right now i'm not in the mood to talk. I'm off out with Matt & Finn so don't bother calling me or whatever, i won't answer.

**Rachel Berry: **Fine! don't do anything i wouldn't do.

**Noah Puckerman: **Oh so you'd expect me to go fuck someone? something i wouldn't do, but then again you being friends with Jesse isn't something you wanted to do.

**Rachel Berry: **NO, Puck why you being like this?

**Noah Puckerman: **So hard calling me Puck. I dont know Berry why don't you tell me?

**Rachel Berry: **You can't be mad at me over that! You just can't! it's so stupid!

**Noah Puckerman: **So stupid? srsly? you know what, i think i know why your friends with Jesse, maybe you lied about getting raped and felt guilty bout it?

**Jesse St. James likes this.**

**Rachel Berry: **I- I can't believe you just said that! you know what explanation it is? He gave me no choice! No choice whatsoever! He threatened me, i was just looking out for the people i care about. Ask Santana but don't you dare talk to me.

**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE**

**Rachel Berry **went from being 'in a relationship' to being 'single'

**Jesse St. James,Finn Hudson and Dave Karofsky likes this.**

**Brittany Pierce: **Nooo! :'-(

**Santana Lopez: **Can't you's sort this out?

**Rachel Berry: **Not this time, for all i care he can go fuck who he wants get aids whatever. did you see what he said to me?

**Santana Lopez: **Yeah but, you know he didn't mean it, he's probably high while typing you know him.

**Rachel Berry: **So what, if he wants to be like that. so be it.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Finn Hudson: **Out with the lads at the club.. got a weird feeling somethings bad going to happen but with these girls here, think i'll have a good night

**Noah Puckerman,Matt Rutherford,Dave Karofsky and Brittany Pierce likes this.**

**Finn Hudson: **Britt ;) why don't you join us?

**Brittany Pierce: **Ofcourse! :)

**Quinn Fabray: **SEE.. i knew it. wtf Finn? cheating on me now?

**Finn Hudson: **Shutpu Quinn, i don't care sick of thsi draam

**Quinn Fabray: **Talk english? bit drunk aint you? :\

**Noah Puckerman: **Leave the man alone! he's just having fun ;) you might wanna try it some time!

**Quinn Fabray: **No thanks, last time i had fun i got pregnant by a lima loser.

**Noah Puckerman: **Fuck you, fatbray

**Quinn Fabray: **already have haven't you remember? oh k then, just means you fucked a fat girl. or did you do that with Lauren?

**Noah Puckerman: **Piss off.

**Santana Lopez: **drinking down your pain doesn't take your pain away. Puck get sober and talk it out with Rachel. think you should or you might lose her forever.

**Noah Puckerman: **Got nothin to do with you, so mind your nose out of this. this time? ye? good.

**Sam Evans: **Don't talk to San like that!

**Santana Lopez: **It's alright Sam, i'm used to it. i can handle it

**Sam Evans: **Okay babe xx

**Santana Lopez: **:)xxx

**Noah Puckerman: **Quit the kisses you girls. who does that?

**Sam Evans: **People who are inlove.

**Mercedes Jones: **~awkward~

**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE**

**A/N. Lots of drama coming up! so be warned. next update will be up soon! let us know if you like/ loved/ hated/ need improving! thanks. xox**


	7. Chapter 7

Facebook time. Glee.

**A/N. guys here's a warning me and mel have decided to make this more of a story mode story but it'll still be facebook but more story mode. hope that's okay! please keep reading! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I Don't own glee or facebook! **

Chapter 7.

Couple days later...

**Private Messaging: Participants: Rachel Berry and Jesse St James.**

**Jesse St James: **Come to mine quickly please!

**Rachel Berry: **Okay? Why?

**Jesse St James: **Explain later just come!

**Rachel Berry: **Fine. i don't like this idea, Jesse.

**Jesse St. James: **Too bad get used to it.

GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**-Story Mode-**

Rachel walked up the steps towards Jesse's apartment. She really didn't want to go through that door. She didn't even want to see him, but she had no choice. She needed to get this done.. she needed to go through those doors and see what the hell was so urgent. So before she knocked, she looked at her cell phone incase she needed it for anything or anyone messaged/called her to make an excuse to go...But no one did. So she nervously Knocked. It was like Jesse was standing behind the door waiting for the knock as he opened the door a second after. He smiled and welcomed her in. She sat down awkwardly and waited for him to speak. When she realised he wasn't she began to speak,"So what did you want that was so urgent?"

"I wanted to say sorry, for everything." Jesse replied.

"Cut the crap and just tell me the real reason here Jesse, we both know that isn't true." Rachel said rolling her eyes.

"I Want us to be together again, it'll be different this time." Jesse said.

"No way! I don't want to be with you. You can't make me!" Rachel replied.

"You really wanna go there? I'm pretty sure i can make you, remember Rachel?" Jesse said looking her straight in the eye.

Rachel looked down like she was about to cry,"Don't. Don't hurt anyone, I'll do whatever."

"Then you'll agree to be with me?" Jesse asked her.

"Y-Yeah." Rachel said regretting ever saying it.

"If you say anything to anyone then bye bye Puck!"

"I wont say anything!" Rachel gets scared.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

-FACEBOOK MODE-

**Noah Puckerman **I feel like shit. :/ ive lost everything. what have i done with my life?

**Santana Lopez,Brittany and Mike Chang likes this.**

**Santana Lopez: **Puck you'll be fine Rachel will soon know whats she's lost.

**Noah Puckerman: **I lost her.. I said some harsh things I need to get her back I do. ;[

**Santana Lopez: **Then talk to her, get her back I'm sure she still loves you

**Noah Puckerman: **I'm not the type to do that

**Santana Lopez: **But you love and want her back right? so tell her everything how you feel.

**Noah Puckerman: **K

#gLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Private Messagging: Participants: Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman**

**Noah Puckerman: **Hey Rach.. I need to talk to you.

**Rachel Berry: **What is it?

**Noah Puckerman: **I'm sorry for what I said the other day I didn't mean it, you know I don't. I love you too much.. Can you forgive me? ;[ i'm so sorry for over reacting with the whole you and Jesse friends thing.. I feel lost without you. I hate being Puck I wanna be yours; I wanna be the Noah who everybody loves and loves you too, I don't want all them girls. Never did, I just want you. Your my biggest weakness.

**Rachel Berry: **I know Puck, but I can't be with you.

**Noah Puckerman: **Why not? you still love me right? I know you do.. right?

**Rachel Berry: **No. I can't be with you cos i'm.. i'm with someone else.

**Noah Puckerman: **...What? WHO?

**Rachel Berry: **You don't need to know that, trust me you don't.

**Noah Puckerman: **Yes I do, I have the right to know! We've only not been together for a couple of days and your already with someone!

**Rachel Berry: **Your the one to talk you probably fucked like 20 people in the past couple of days

**Noah Puckerman: **That's not dating, don't put all this on me, all ive been doing is protecting you while all youve been doing is hooking up with another guy. So i'll ask again who? Am i not enough like the guy your with now?

**Rachel Berry: **I don't love you Puck, i i love Jesse and i always have.

**Noah Puckerman: **WTAF? You always loved him while you were fucking me? while you said you loved me? Even when he raped you? you still love him? always have? you fucking bitch. YOU PLAYED ME JUST TO MAKE HIM JEL. i'm right aren't i? I never thought you'd be like this Rach, thought you were different, thought you'd be the one for me.. guess i was fuckn wrong like always cos im so thick!

**Rachel Berry: **Yes, all of it. im sorry

**Noah Puckerman: **Sorry doesn't work it, i can't believe you. i don't wanna believe you but it all fits together perfectly. youve used me. I hope you have a nice life. fuck you bitch!

#GLEE'GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Noah Puckerman: **For the guys out there; don't ever date **Rachel Berry **she's a fucking player and will only use you to get to her PRECIOUS BF **Jesse St. James **hope yous two have a nice life together.. in hell. ;]

**Jesse St James likes this.**

**Quinn Fabray: **what's this about? :O

**Santana Lopez: **WTAF?

**Mercedes Jones: **SHES WITH JESSE? i thought he raped her?

**Noah Puckerman: **He did. or maybe she lied

**Artie Abrams: **This aint like Rachel, she wouldn't do something like this?

**Noah Puckerman: **It all fits together, why she's friends with him... wanted to break up with me. she's a fucked up bitch

**Santana Lopez: **She couldn't of lied about the rape because Jesse admitted to it.

**Quinn Fabray: **She is a fucked up bitch than me. yes i just admitted that but WHO DOES WHAT RACHEL DID? fucked up i think

**Noah Puckerman,Santana Lopez and Mercedes Jones like this.**

**Kurt Hummel: **No. Rachel wouldn't do that.. your obvisously insane!

**Finn Hudson: **No Puck, your just a dick she has a perfectly good man here to not date you(me).

**Santana Lopez: **Get over yourself Finn.

**Quinn Fabray,Noah Puckerman,Mercedes Jones,Matt Rutherford and 20 people like this.**

**Noah Puckerman: **Read the status Finn PROPERLY!

**Rachel Berry: **You know i can read this right?..

**Noah Puckerman: **Don't fucking care if you can read this.. why do you think i tagged you? tagged you so you could read it.. DUH

**Santana Lopez,Quinn Fabray,Brittany Pierce and 3 others like this.**

**Kurt Hummel: **Rachel? Is this true what Puck's been saying? :l

**Noah Puckerman: **No, im just bullshitting.. obvs its true otherwise i wouldn't put it!

**Rachel Berry: **Thats how you see it Puck, but i love Jesse always have.

**Kurt Hummel: **OMB! (**A/N. OMB=OH MY BROADWAY) **We've lost our Rachel!

**Noah Puckerman: **Well done, you want a medal?

**Finn Hudson: **Someone must be hacking her account, can't be Rachel or she would of said Finn instead of Jesse

**Noah Puckerman: **Na mate don't think she would of.. keep dreaming

**Santana Lopez: **Lost respect for Rachel no joke. bitch.

**Brittany Pierce: **Why would she do that?

**Finn Hudson: **Babe no-one knows but i obviously know its not Rachel saying all this crap xx

**Noah Puckerman: **So what your trying to say is that i'm stiring shit?

**Jesse St James: **Pretty much. Sorry but this is hilarious! Expecially you guys blaiming Rach hahah!

**Noah Puckerman: **You want a smack? Because I'm happy to re-arrange your face! Do you even love her?

**Jesse St James: **Haha like to see you try! =]

**Noah Puckerman: **You really wanna go there?

**Jesse St James: **Well really I'll pay these guys to make u cry?

**Noah Puckerman: **If you've got some fucking balls you would fight me anywhere any place.

**Finn Hudson: **Jesse your ugly... Why would she date you and not me?

**Brittany Pierce, Santana Lopez likes this**

**Kirt Hummel: **Finn she wouldn't go out with you because she is messed up atm...xxxx

**Noah Puckerman: **Finn she's not interested in decent guys she will rather go out with smackers...Plus she's wrong in the head!

**Jesse St James: **Thats why she dated you...

**Noah Puckerman: **RIGHT thats it jazz hands! Lets see who will be cocky when i get there next week shall we?

**Jesse St James: **Get where?

**Noah Puckerman: **Your arse!

**Finn Hudson: **Don't do anything stupid Puck... Scrap that im coming with you next week

**Noah Puckerman: **Yea man!

GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Finn Hudson: **Still can't get my head around it all...

**Noah Puckerman: **How do I feel?

**Jesse St James: **I feel great!

**Noah Puckerman: **No-one asked you dick!

**Finn Hudson likes this**

**Finn Hudson: **We love her too much to let her ruin her life on you.

**Noah Puckerman: **If you really care for her you would make her decide. Its her feelings that your destroying. I don't think she fully understands what she wants.

**Finn Hudson: **She's my our star let her shine!

**Quinn Fabray: **You love Rachel then? So where does this leave us?

GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

Private Messagging: Participants: **Finn Hudson** and **Quinn Fabray**

**Finn Hudson: **Quinn your a great lass and everything but I wanna break up.

**Quinn Fabray: **What why?

**Finn Hudson: **Your just jealous all the time and anything I do you judge me. I'm getting tired of it.

**Quinn Fabray: **Cut the crap... I know you cheated on me.

**Finn Hudson: **...W-what you on about?

**Quinn Fabray: **I read your inbox between you and Britt.

**Finn Hudson: **What how?

**Quinn Fabray: **When I was on your phone I looked...

**Finn Hudson: **You have no right of reading it...Its personal

**Quinn Fabray: **I do have a right... If your cheating on me I have a RIGHT to know about it!

**Finn Hudson: **'Inbox' means private messaging asin no-one can read it except me and Britt or whoever, But it's different for Quinn she has to know about EVERYTHING!

**Quinn Fabray: **That is so not true! Plus I know what Inbox was, it's just you shouldn't of gave me your phone then should you?

**Finn Hudson: **I trusted you!

**Quinn Fabray: **Well I thought I could trust you but i guess I can't!

**Finn Hudson: **Just grow up.

**Quinn Fabray: **Got nothing to say have you?

**Finn Hudson: **Well right now I shouldn't let you get in the way of things... Like you always do!

**Quinn Fabray: **Fine. From this day forward we are no longer boyfriend and Girlfriend.

**Finn Hudson: **Aswell as FRIENDS!

GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Finn Hudson** went from being 'in a relationship' to 'single'

**Brittany Pierce, Noah Puckerman and 10 others like this.**

**Santana Lopez: **Lasted longer than I expected...

**Brittany pierce: **FINALLY

**Santana Lopez: **Woah Britt is a bit desperate?

**Noah Puckerman: **Can you blame her?

**Santana Lopez: **What the hell was that meant to mean?

**Noah Puckerman: **Nothing just saying she can't get a guy, so the only this she can really get is...

**Finn Hudson: **NOT COOL.

**Brittany Pierce likes this**

**Noah Puckerman: **FACE IT! FINN IS A GIRL.

**Finn Hudson: **Why the fuck are you being like this? I KNOW COS YOU GOT DUMPED! =D

**Noah Puckerman: **Watch your fucking mouth Hudson!

**Jacob-ben Israel: **Woah really? Noah Puckerman has got dumped by my sexy Rachel?:O Can't wait to put this on my blog!Thanks Finn =]

**Finn Hudson: **It's alright :) also, add on that she dumped him for me!

**Noah Puckerman: **WTF? no Finn, for Jesse. and she did NOT dump me.. we both decided to end things.

**Jacob-ben Israel: **Whatever! blog time!

**Noah Puckerman: **I swear Jacob, if you put any bullshitt be prepared not to see your family again okay?

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

A/N. let us know if you like it need improving or disliked it! Next chapter will get pretty intresting when they realise somethings not right... Can you guess? :')


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own glee or facebook.**

~Few days later~

Rachel's Wall

**Kirt Hummel **wrote on **Rachel Berry**'s wall 'Where are you? How comes your not at school? Please write back hunni xx'

**Brittany Pierce: **Rachel where are you?

**Santana Lopez: ** Please come to school I miss you people are starting to ask questions. GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Noah Puckerman- Rachel berry: **This is stupid just come to school.

**Jesse St James: **I don't think she wants too.

**Noah Puckerman: **How would you know?

**Jesse St James: **Because she Doesn't like you I mean she hates you.

**Noah Puckerman: **Yea? So your an expert on people's feelings

**Jesse St James: **MOVE ON! SHE'S WITH ME NOW!

**Noah Puckerman: **I'M NOT GIVING UP ON HER! I NEVER WILL!

**Brittany Pierce, Santana Lopez and 10 others like this**

**Jesse St James: **She doesn't like you face it.

GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Finn Hudson: **Wondering why Rachel's not been on facebook for a while. She usually fills my home page with lyrics of old songs- made my day knowing she was happy. But now my home page is full of hate about her. I miss her so much. PLEASE BRING THE OLD RACHEL BACK!

**Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, Sam Evans and 3 others like this**

**Brittany Pierce: **How sweet:')

**Finn Hudson likes this**

**Kirt Hummel: **Don't worry brother, She will be better once Jesse goes onto another girl!

**Noah Puckerman: **Finn if your thinking you can have her then your mistaken!

**Finn Hudson: **Well dude no offence like but she did dump you.

**Noah Puckerman: **Doesn't mean our love won't end.

**Finn Hudson: **So you still love her after everything?

**Noah Puckerman: **No what you talking about? she's done nothing wrong...

**Finn Hudson: **Seriously dude?

**Noah Puckerman: **Inbox me and i'll tell you.

**Finn Hudson: **okay

GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Private Messaging: Participants: Noah Puckerman **and **Finn Hudson**

**Noah Puckerman: **Hey mate, she has done nothing wrong. She will wake up and soon realise that she has made a mistake... Hopefully. Anyway I try and put a brave face and think I'm not bothered what anyone thinks just to look like I'm not a lima loser but I am.

**Finn Hudson: **Listen mate Your not and are you sure she has made a mistake? She might of realised she should be with Jesse? I dunno. I know you still love her but I love her too and I loved her longer than you did! So you should like...Move on?

**Noah Puckerman: **What like you moved on? How long did that last? Hold on there, I know you've liked her longer but doesn't mean you love her or more than I do.

**Finn Hudson: **Everytime you and Rach get together it ends in tears face it she's really deserves me. Js.

**Noah Puckerman: **All i'm saying Hudson is who the fuck do you think you are? Rachel has feelings you know? Who was there for her when she needed someone the most? Which person did she ask for help? Who was her bestfriend? Oh wait ME. So stop the crap and why bullshit? if i remember rightly, it was when she was with YOU when it ended in tears AND i was the one to comfort her.& Yes she might have a fag of a boyfriend but it doesn't mean she has stopped loving me?

**Finn Hudson: **Okay im sorry mate. Its just why JESSE? Your way better than him? I'm way better than him too.. She knows what he's done to her.

**Noah Puckerman: **I know something isn't right because i have had arguments with Rach before but that didn't sound like her one bit. She tried to make out that Jesse is sweet and innocent. But really he's a raping mother fucker. Who's messing around with my GIRL!

**Finn Hudson: **Well a sexy beast anyway!

**Noah Puckerman: **Aye hands off.

**Finn Hudson: **So what are we going to do?

**Noah Puckerman: **Tbh I don't give to shits. I know it was her that put those messages and she hates me and you know what?

**Finn Hudson: **What?

**Noah Puckerman: **I HATE HER TOO!

**Finn Hudson: **Woah mate are you pissed?

**Noah Puckerman: **More like off.

**Finn Hudson: **Pissed off.

**Noah Puckerman: **Well done

**Finn Hudson: **Hahaha

GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Finn Hudson: **Another day without **Rachel Berry**! Please talk...We all miss you!

**Mercedes Jones: **She wont answer me either

**Mike Chang: **She ignores me and Tina

**Jesse St James: **Talking about my girl?

**Noah Puckerman: **She's not your girl! : -_-

**Finn Hudson: **Jesse no one likes you because your a dick!

**Noah Puckerman likes this**

**Jesse St. James: **Well Rachel loves the dick then!(me) justsaying.

**Santana Lopez: **No offence, infact IDGAF if this does take to you offensive but, i don't know why Rachel's with you.. but YOUR a fucking dick which i'm sure is small... you need to grow up and stop acting like you get what you want all the time. cos' SOMEDAY YOU WON'T. hypocritical bastard.

**Noah Puckerman,Mercedes Jones,Kurt Hummel and 5 others like this.**

**Jesse : **Hahaaha Santana you do make me laugh, how bout you take your anger on your pathetic thick boyfriend trouty mouth! slut.

**Noah Puckerman: **OI DICK IT'S ONLY COOL WHEN I SAY TROUTY MOUTH. SO FUCK OFF.

**Mercedes Jones: **Jesse, you seem like the arguing type alot.. why don't you just piss off? cos noone cares bout your opinion tbf.

**Jesse St. James: **You can talk, fat bitch.

**Sam Evans:** Why say that?

**Jesse St. James: **Cos she is one, don't know why you ever and still wanting her..

**Sam Evans: **Who said i wanted her? i'm with Santana thanksss

**Jesse St. James: **I know everything.

**Mercedes Jones: **Sam, stop sticking up for me all the time, i can fight my own battles you know?

**Sam Evans: **Well it dont look like your trying to fight your own battles does it! Fgs! You do realise i'm only tryna' help.

**Mercedes Jones: **So what! does not mean that You have to stick up for me does it? i didn't ask you to.

**Sam Evans: **Well sorry for being a friend..

**GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE**

**Santana Lopez: **today with my Mr **Sam Evans **love you baby! :) :*

**Sam Evans, Finn Hudson, Quinn Fabray and 4 others like this.**

**Sam Evans: **I love you too baby! it will be amazing.

**Noah Puckerman: **Oh gosh knows what you's 2 are doing don't think anyone would wanna know either..

**Sam Evans,Mercedes Jones and Santana Lopez likes this.**

**Santana Lopez: **;} wanky for us

**Noah Puckerman likes this**

**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE**

**Rachel Berry: **Im still alive guys so shutup with the statuses!

**Brittany Pierce likes this.**

**Finn Hudson: **Thank God Rach! wanna come over tonight?

**Santana Lopez: **Jeezus Rachel do you have to be so.. Leading and bossy? They were just worried bout you.

**Noah Puckerman,Finn Hudson,Mercedes Jones and 3 others like this.**

**Noah Puckerman: **Yeah Berry! just caring for you. You might wanna take a look at who actually cares cos someday you won't have any!

**Santana Lopez likes this.**

**Kurt Hummel: **Wouldn't Rachel have replied by now? she wouldn't have let you said all that without sayin something back

**Rachel Berry: **maybe cos i don't care what you say about me! Say all the shit you want, your all nothing to me. & Finn; no.. I'm with Jesse

**Santana Lopez: **oh gosh.. She has changed.

**Noah Puckerman,Finn Hudson,Kurt Hummel and 5 others like this.**

**Noah Puckerman: **let's leave her to it, she's probably fucking jesse this instant.

**Rachel Berry likes this.**

**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**

**Finn Hudson: **Rachel's changed! She turned ME down!

**Rachel Berry likes this**

**Rachel Berry: **Well Finn who would tbf?

**Brittany Pierce: **Why are you soo mean?

**Finn Hudson: **Who? Me?

**Brittany Pierce: **No, Rachel. She is acting like a right bitch.

**Rachel Berry likes this.**

**Finn Hudson: **Oh...

**Brittany Pierce: **Why is that liking my comment?

**Rachel Berry likes this**

**Finn Hudson: **Rachel...

**Rachel Berry: **WHAT

**Finn Hudson: **Whats up with you?

**Rachel Berry: **Ha!

**Finn Hudson: **What's funny?

**Rachel Berry: **YOUR FACE

**Noah Puckerman: **Rachel why you acting like a bitch

**Rachel Berry likes this**

**Finn Hudson: **Harsh...

**Noah Puckerman: **How is it?

**Finn Hudson: **No... What Rach said.

**Rachel Berry: **Y'know your a dick hahahah

**Noah Puckerman: **100% Bullshit, Jesse.

**Finn Hudson: **You mean Rachel?

**Noah Puckerman: **No, I know what I said.

**Finn Hudson: **Its Rachel not Jesse.

**Noah Puckerman: **I know what I said and I know Jesse knows too...

**Finn Hudson: **Ermm...Okay?

**Santana Lopez: **Jesse has now got a slag...

**Finn Hudson: **I'm still confused.

**Jesse St James: **FFS! She doesn't like you Finn! Infact she hates you! Are you confused now?

**Finn Hudson: **Yes I'm still confused because why do you suddenly comment? Are you on Rachel's facebook?

**Jesse St James: **Ha!

**Finn Hudson: **You didn't deny it

**Kirt Hummel: **Stop controlling Rachel

**Jesse St James: **Controlling what exactly?

**Kirt Hummel: **You controlling over her. Erasing all the good things in her life, like all of her friends.

**Jesse St James: **How's that got anything to do with me? You geeks did it for her, ha!

**Noah Puckerman: **Rachel can do what she wants. Anything to make her happy, I owe her that. But if i ever hear that you hurt her in anyway then...YOUR DEAD! Got it?

**Jesse St James: **Your so scary, ha!

**Finn Hudson: **You heard Puck. He means what he says expecially to you.

GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

**Sam Evans: **Me and my sexy girl **Santana Lopez** had an amazing night! Can't for today, ahh ILoveHer.

**Santana Lopez: **Awrh I love you too baby:*

**Sam Evans likes this**

**Noah Puckerman: **Why you doing this man?

**Santana Lopez: **Wtf?

**Sam Evans: **Sup?

**Noah Puckerman: **You tryna' get me jel? Only cos' you've got the girl of your dreams doesn't mean I won't.

**Sam Evans: **Oh... Sorry dude ;(

**Noah Puckerman: **K.

**Santana Lopez: **Puck, Thats sweet in a way

**Sam Evans: **hahaha

**Noah Puckerman: **How is it?

**Santana Lopez: **Im the girl of Sam's dreams!

**Sam Evans: **Haha, It's true babe! :')

**Santana Lopez likes this**

**Santana Lopez: **Awwww

**Sam Evans likes this**

GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

**Santana Lopez: **Sick of everyone going onabout Rachel! It's not like she's gonna come back this instant. It looks as if to me, she's changed. :/

**Noah Puckerman,Finn Hudson,Brittany Pierce and 2 others like this.**

**Finn Hudson: **We can get the real her back, i know we can..

**Santana Lopez: **And tell me how we supposed to do that? cos it looks to me, that Rachel's not turnning for school, she's not at home, she's somewhere with Jesse and we don't know where. its not like she's gonna listen to us on faceboook.. So come on Finn. if you think you know how bout you tell us? your fucking plan?

**Finn Hudson: **K maybe i didn't think this through...but there HAS to be a way

**Noah Puckerman: **Santana I have a kind of plan. But i dunno if it'll work.. Text / call me.

**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#HGLEE**

**A/N. what do you think he's plan is? :') Like it? let us know in a review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Facebook time for glee.**

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and alerts, muchly apreciated! Here is your update!xo**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own glee or !**

Chapter 9.

**Kurt Hummel:** It's been a week and 1 day since i haven't seen one of my girls Rachel Berry! Miss you!:'(

**Brittany Pierce: **Why has she untagged her name out of your Status?

**Kurt Hummel: **I don't know [:(] .

**Jesse St James: **Because she's grown up, she's realised who you really are.

**Kurt Hummel:** who we really are? may i say, i'm more of like Rachel in ways..

**Noah Puckerman: **Jesse St Jerkface no one likes you.

**Finn Hudson and 5 others likes this**

**Jesse St James: **that's why Rachel likes me then?

**Rachel Berry likes this.**

**Noah Puckerman:** She's under your spell or some shit, i'm sure"!

**Jesse St James:** in your dreams puckerman.

**Noah Puckerman:** i had her once, i'll have her again =[!

GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE.

**Noah Puckerman:** She's still my girl no matter what happens.

**Finn Hudson, Mercedes Jones, Sam Evans and 20 others likes this**

**Brittany Pierce:** Aww!xo

**Noah Puckerman likes this**

**Kurt Hummel:** So sweet!

**Noah Puckerman** and Blaine Anderson likes this

**Finn Hudson:** We will get our star back!

**Noah Puckerman:** Well my star lol

**Jesse St James:** Well if she ever does come back...

**Noah Puckerman:** What the hell is that supposed to mean?

**Finn Hudson:** Yeah! St Dickward.

**Noah Puckerman:** Thats my saying, get ya' own prick

**Finn Hudson:** Hahah ok ok...

**Jesse St James:** If she doesn't come back then she will eventually become a star...my star, we'll get married and have babies.

**Finn Hudson:** What the hell?

**Santana Lopez:** WTAF?

**Noah Puckerman:** IF YOU HURT MY GIRL THEN YOUR DEAD!

**Jesse St James:** Wasn't I meant to have been dead when you last threatened me?

**Noah Puckerman:** I was planning on doing it then but... Someone stopped me and I wish I did there and then!

**Jesse St James:** 'Noah' your heartbroken we all get that.

**Noah Puckerman:** My heart may be broken, But when i'm done with you I'll make sure it's not only your heart that does. You understand?

**Jesse St James:** No not really. i don't understand your language :L

**Finn Hudson:** What he's trying to say is that he'll break more than just your heart.

**Noah Puckerman:** Surely you get that dumbass?

**Jesse St James:** Sarcasm?:L:S Well I know what I have got... Your girl. She spends all night with me and maybe all day too. She cant get enough...of...me ;) [;)]

**Noah Puckerman:** RIGHT THATS IT!

**Finn Hudson:** Calm down Puck!

**Jesse St James:** Yes Noah.

**Noah Puckerman:** dont call me Noah you Prick! Wtf are you doing with Rachel?

**Jesse St James:** Something I should of done a long time ago!

**Santana Lopez:** [:O]

**Noah Puckerman:** YOU FUCKING DIDN'T DO WHAT I THINK YOU HAVE? COS IF YOU HAVE THEN THAT WILL BE THE LAST THING YOU EVER DO!

**Finn Hudson:** ?

**Jesse St James:** The thing you haven't got?

**Finn Hudson:** I do have one, you fag.

**Jesse St James:** not according to Rachel.. neither Santana. & i was talking to Noah, you dumbass.

**Sam Evans:** Hahahah! Clever comebacks Jesse but it seems that you have been talking about yourself.

**Jesse St James:** Do I fucking know you Sammyboy?

**Noah Puckerman:** No he doesn't but I do know your mom thou. As i Fucked her all night, she couldn't stop calling my name...'OH PUCK'!

**Finn Hudson, Sam Evans and Santana Lopez likes this**

**Jesse St James:** YOU WANNA FIGHT?

**Noah Puckerman:** Bring it!

**Jesse St James:** Where and when?

**Noah Puckerman:** yours, any time. & if i win, I get Rachel back, you never see her again. k?

**Jesse St James:** and if i win? I get to keep Rachel, you put no statuses about how much you miss her and shit, you don't MENTION her. neither does you gleeky mates okay? we got a deal?

**Noah Puckerman:** Okay then. deal.

**Jesse St James:** Deal.

Glee#glee#glee#glee

Private Messaging- Participants: **Finn Hudson** and **Noah Puckerman**

**Finn Hudson:** WTF man? Why do that?

**Noah Puckerman:** Do what?

**Finn Hudson:** Arrange a fight when you and Santana already made a plan?

**Noah Puckerman: **Thats part of the plan Hudson.

**Finn Hudson:** What is the plan?

**Noah Puckerman:** Can't tell you that one Finny boy. ;) [;)]

**Fin Hudson:** Well I have a few ideas.

**Noah Puckerman:** Go on then...

**Finn Hudson:** Well you and Jesse have a fight, then get Sam to go get Rachel so if you dont win, you'll still have Rachel?

**Noah Puckerman:** Is it really that simple?

**Finn Hudson:** Why you thinking that you'll get beaten up by that loser?

**Noah Puckerman:** No would I fuck.

**Finn Hudson:** Well then whats the problem?

**Noah Puckerman:** Your plan is complete bullshit and crap, no offence. Jesse isn't thick... I have better ones.

**Finn Hudson:** What ? :/ [:/] he might of raped her again! My plans better

**Noah Puckerman:** I know and no it isn't. you dont think this through properly!

**Finn Hudson:** k then.. stick to your plan then ?

**Noah Puckerman:** K then i'm off.

**Finn Hudson:** ALRIGHT! [:)]

**Noah Puckerman:** he wont realise anything about meh plan anywayz.

**Finn Hudson:** Yeah cos' if he does, he might do something really bad possibly to Rachel!

**Noah Puckerman:** Yeah..

**Finn Hudson:** I miss her!

**Noah Puckerman:** We all do, even me! If he does out really bad as in kill her (lets hope it doesn't go that far) I'll kill myself.

**Finn Hudson:** Really?

**Noah Puckerman:** I cant live without her! I just can't. I know she's the one for me!

GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Quinn Fabray:** Very emotional today. Noah Puckerman & Santana Lopez Sang the new version of alone :) [:)] Which was mainly dedicated to Rachel one lucky girl! If she's reading this then she should know that Puck is going through alot, so just do him a favour and come back!

**Noah Puckerman, Finn Hudson, Santana Lopez and 12 others like this.**

**Mike chang:** If he misses her so much then why doesn't he do something about it?

**Quinn Fabray:** Do you not know the full story? noone knows whatta do, noone knows where she is, noone can even contact her! so yes, he's trying. trying his bloody best, but heyhoe, he's TRYING!

**Noah Puckerman,Santana Lopez,Kurt Hummel and 3 others like this**

**Mike Chang:** Okay then. i didn't see it that way. sorry Quinn ' :/ [:/]

**Quinn Fabray:** Sorry for like, lashing out but i'm just not in the mood you know what i mean? it's like she's missing and i know i hated her, but she don't deserve this and ... i miss her. like i didnt just say that =[

**Noah Puckerman and Santana Lopez likes this.**

**Noah Puckerman:** Quinn, are you okay?

**Santana Lopez likes this.**

**Quinn Fabray:** Yeah i'm fine, why?

**Noah Puckerman:** Nothing.. your not usually like this? ..

**Quinn Fabray:** I'll call you Puckerman, there's no way i'm texting through facebook, so i'll call you.

**Noah Puckerman:** Aw k then

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Rachel Berry:** good day with my Jesse St James ;) [;)] shall be good later on too! ;D why i can't wait!

**Jesse St James and Dave Karofsky likes this.**

**Jesse St James:** OH YES BABY! ;) [;)]

**Santana Lopez:** think i'm gonna be sick.. brb off to the toilet.

**Noah Puckerman,Quinn Fabray,Mercedes Jones and 4 others like this.**

**Rachel Berry:** Glad you would do that just for me ;) [;)] thanks Santana.

**Noah Puckerman:** urgh?:S as if you just said that.. jesse? :L

**Rachel Berry:** No, its Rachel. Rachel Berry. Jesse has his own account :L please don't mistake me for him even though we are very simular.

**Santana Lopez:** Simular? you don't rape people Rachel, so no your not 'simular'.

**Noah Puckerman Likes this.**

**Rachel Berry:** He never raped me lol. so, shut the fuck up.

**Santana Lopez:** haha if this is actually Rachel; you are fucked up, you wouldn't lie bout that... your probs sticking up for jesse ha! & if this is Jesse.. your fucked up in the head, you twisted little jerk face! urgh. yous deserve each other..

~The user has deleted this status, you can no longer comment on this status~

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEEE

**Noah Puckerman:** Think im gonna have a good weekend with tha dudez **Finn Hudson **and** Matt Rutherford **GONNA BE PARTYING ALL NIGHT LONG!

**Finn Hudson,Matt Rutherford,Santana Lopez and 4 others like this.**

**Quinn Fabray:** Thought you didn't like Finn? :L...

**Noah Puckerman:** ?Were all havin a boys single night out haha

**Santana Lopez:** i'm guessing the Fuinn has deffinatly ended then?

**Quinn Fabray:** Lol yeah! think im going back to him.. i don't think so'

**Brittany Pierce likes this.**

**Santana Lopez:** HA! im not suprised, hes NO good in bed! #FACT!

**Quinn Fabray likes this.**

**Brittany Pierce:** Tis bit mean? ...

**Santana Lopez:** Sweetie, life's mean.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEEE

**Santana Lopez:** Casually Hugging Sam while in his hooodie ;) [;)] he's so warm! ;P

**Sam Evans,Mercedes Jones,Brittany Pierce, Kurt Hummel and 4 others like this.**

**Mercedes Jones: **Your hugging him while in his hoodie?

**Santana Lopez:** Yeah... i'm hugging him while hes got his hoodie on but im also in it, got a problem?

**Sam Evans:** San, don't be harsh babe xxx

**Mercedes Jones:** K then, just wondering.

**Santana Lopez:** Why would you wanna know? i'm just WONDERING..

**Sam Evans:** San, just leave it! i dont care why she wanna know so you shouldn't either!

**Santana Lopez:** Why are you defending her?

**Mercedes Jones:** Yeah, why Sam?

**Sam Evans:** Because shes my friend

**Santana Lopez:** Well to be honest, she doesnt want you standing up for her... quite clear^ but you still do? Sam, i think we need to have a little talk about 'things'

**Noah Puckerman:** good luck!

**Sam Evans:** Don't know what ive done wrong! Don't know what you need to talk to me about!

**Santana Lopez:** Oh my gawsh, srsly. :0 quite obvious? Have a think!

**Sam Evans: **Listen Babe, Your my girl and noone is gonna change that. K? NOT even her.

**Santana Lopez: **Hmm...K. Well come back then, I need you.

**Sam Evans: **Okay, whats up baby?xoxo

**Santana Lopez: **Got something planned;)xoxo

**Noah Puckerman: **GET IN THERE:P

**Sam Evans: **Hahah! Where are you?:S

**Santana Lopez: **At mine! Hurry up!

**Sam Evans: **Okay...Wait have you got...

**Santana Lopez: **Yes, Just Hurry NOW

**Noah Puckerman: **She doesn't like to be kept waiting. Ahh my boy is growin up!:')

**Sam Evans and Santana Likes this**

**Santana Lopez: ** Do you mean my boy;)

**Noah Puckerman: **no, mine.

**Sam Evans: **Woah relax, there's enough of me to go round;)

**Santana Lopez: **Well i'm greedy, I want you all to myself!:* xox

**Sam Evans likes this**

**Noah Puckerman: **Don't we all: I WANT THOSE TROUTY LIPS:P

**Sam Evans and Santana Lopez likes this**

**Sam Evans: **Not this again.

**Kurt Hummel: **Great name for a song! Don't you think?

**Sam Evans: **Trouty lips, seriously? NO!

**Noah Puckerman: **YES! TROUTY LIPS ARE SEXY!

**Santana Lopez Likes this**

**Santana Lopez: **Wish there was a LOVE button cos' I love you Sammy!

**Sam Evans like this**

**Sam Evans: **Awh baby!:*:*:*:*:*

**Kurt Hummel: **No, 'Not this again'. Great name or what?

**Brittany Pierce: **Hmmm...Could be?xx

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

**~Story mode~**

Jesse's house...

Jesse entered his dark basement where Rachel was. Rachel Noticed he had her phone.

"J-Jesse? Why are you doing this?" Rachel cried out.

Jesse smirked and laughed at her messages.

"Jesse why are you on my phone? Is Noah okay?" Rachel tried to slip out of the ropes that had been tied behind her back.

"Woah What do you think your doing? I tied them for a reason. If i could trust you not to escape then you wouldn't be tied up." He then started typing on Rachel's Blackberry. Rachel reached as far as she could just to see who he was talking to, and what he was typing, it was to Puck.

"No Please don't say anything to hurt my boy... Please! We made a deal, I'd do anything if you don't hurt my Noah..." Jesse crouched down and smiled at Rachel.

"Yes and I kept that promise I wouldn't hurt him and I'm not. Its you that is." He gave Rachel a wink and then walked off.

**Rachel's P.O.V**

What has Jesse said to Noah? I don't want him to hurt my boy. I love him. I just wish I could just tell Noah that I love him, but would that make a difference? He probably hates me for what Jesse has said. My dad's might think that i have ran away? GLEE CLUB? Oh my god I'm missing out on music, my career, my friends, my boyfriend and my family! Please god help me! Is this hell? Is this payback for everything bad and selfish ive done?

All I have right now is me...Just to talk to myself...Just to keep strong. All the people who loves..well loved me might be out there trying to find me... Is Jesse going to give up and just let me go? Or will this nightmare last forever. Will i ever see Noah again?

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

**A/N: **Hope you like it! LOTS more to come in the next chapter. Will the plan work? Will Rachel ever escape?Do you like it? Comment in a review! Any improvements? 


	10. Chapter 10

Facebook time for Glee.

Chapter 10.

Kurt's P.O.V

Another night where I can't stop thinking where the hell is Rachel Berry. Yes I might of wanted her to shutup just for a month or two but i never thought that it would ever happen. I miss her annoying attitude, the choir room seems empty and dead without her. She wakens all of us up with her outstanding voice that will never beat mine...Of course!

I hate to be Puck right now! If i ever lost my Blaine i'd cry for months and years! His true love gone? It sounds like she's died but what do we know? NOTHING! She could be...But she's too strong to... She's not dead is she? How the hell am i supposed to know? BROADWAY! Our dream could be ruined? Rachel please come back!

Puck's P.O.V

My baby! Another day waiting by her locker just to see if she comes back, but another disapointment. I can't feel anything but pain at the moment. Lifes shit without my girl. Fucking gonna kill Jesse. I wanna know if she's okay!

People are having fun and forgetting that Rachel's not here... I just want them to stop and think about Rach... But they are all fucking selfish. All i wanna do is give them a piece of my mind which involves my fists! They are not my friends anymore, None of them has ever been! If I dont see her ever again I'll die just to see her if she has... Fuck sake kill me! I WANT MY GIRL! I WILL GET HER BACK! I think...

Santana's P.O.V

Woah. Been months and months without Rachel. I feel normal, untill i'm with Sam and realise Puck doesn't have his girlfriend with him. Makes me feel sorry for him... I still dont feel like crying though because she's probable fucking Jesse the dick right now..Hurting Puck.. But I guess thats just life and everyone should just deal with it. I'm hurting a tiny on the inside (i will never admit this) because she was always there for me. But on the outside totally lost respect. Well hello...I have a rep to keep up!

Finn's P.O.V

I miss Rachel. I don't know where she is, but i can guarantee that jerk face has something to do with it... Ahh it pisses me off that i still like Rachel but Jesse and Puck has dibs well one of them anyway...

I try to hide the fact that I like her still, but its just over powering...I need her to know that I still think she's my star. But Puck's my bestfriend and Jesse is...well Jesse's just a dick. Everyone feels sorry for Puck, but no one stops to think about me and how i'm feeling! I try and hide it but really it's killing me inside!

Will's P.O.V

I'm absoloutly devastated that Rachel Berry is missing. Sectionals is around the corner and we have lost our amazingly best singer in glee club! We have no chance against the Dalton Academy- Worbles. I have no idea where she could be. I'm a teacher so i will have to solve this perfetionaly, by not doing anything unfortuantly because to be honest, her Dad's hasn't put a complaint in. I dont think they even know she's missing.

If she doesn't come back in a week or so then i'll have to give her lead to the next best girl singer which is Quinn Fabray. She is sometimes hard to work with but her voice stands out really beautifully also Mercedes Jones. This is my back up plan if this doesn't end well...

Quinn's P.O.V

I feel bad for Puck. Yes he was one of my ex's but doesn't mean I dont care or love him in any less. Wonder why Rachel has left...Probably found someone else? They was so cute together I don't understand what went wrong for her to go to Jesse? I don't get it, but noone likes to talk about it.

Brittany's P.O.V

I don't get why people are blaiming Jesse for all this. Rachel probably got lost with the fairies! That is really funny? i'm getting brainy! Anyway i don't see why Jesse is blamed. He never raped me when me and him hooked up like ages ago! Probably like...Last month? So...What was I talking about? Oh yea unicorns...was it?

GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Facebook mode-**

**Britany Pierce: **Had an alright day with **Jesse St James** he seemed abit strange?

**Noah Puckerman: **WTAF!

**Santana Lopez: **Why the fuck are you hangin around with that dickhead?

**Brittany Pierce: **because he asked me too.

**Santana Lopez: **So why didn't you say no?

**Brittany Pierce: **because he didn't let me say yes

**Santana Lopez: **what the hell is that meant to mean?

**Noah Puckerman: **Did he force you?

**Brittany Pierce: **No i wanted to

**Noah Puckerman: **Why would you want to?

**Brittany Pierce: **Because i only had sex with him 2 months ago

**Finn Hudson: **WTF?

**Noah Puckerman: **I'm not on about fucking sex. I'm on about did he force you to hang around with him? PS: I don't give a shit when you did it, thanks.

**Santana Lopez: **Wasn't you with someone around about that time?

**Finn Hudson: **She's been with me for like a month

**Quinn Fabray: **SO YOU DUMP ME FOR HER?

**Noah Puckerman: **Hahah ohhhh Finn looks like your in trouble:L

**Brittany Pierce: **Yes you got a problem?

**Quinn Fabray: **No but you might have

**Brittany Pierce: **why would I have a problem

**Santana Lopez: **Don't bring her disability into this fight. Its not her fault she has a small sized brain.

**Quinn Fabray: **I'm not. Oh and Brittany you might have a problem with your face once i'm done with you. That probably serves you right for stealing my man!

**Finn Hudson: **Wait, the last time i checked it was you that broke up with me?

**Santana Lopez: **Hahah! You just got owned!LMFAO!

**Noah Puckerman: **That band is fucking insane!

**Finn Hudson likes this**

**Quinn Fabray: **Your insane!

**Noah Puckerman: **You wanna' fuckin' say that again?

**Quinn Fabray: **Sounds like a threat! I'm so scared. Get real. Listen Puck your the father of Beth, so why hurt Beth's feelings by threatening me?

**Noah Puckerman: **WTF? Why would you bring my girl into this?

**Quinn Fabray: **Aw, Cos your other girl found someone better than you. All you have now to call your girl is Beth. How pathetic.

**Noah Puckerman: **You better watch your fukin mouth Fabray.

**Quinn Fabray: **But you'd would rather watch Rachel's mouth next to Jesse's. They are probably making out right this instant. Then you'll cry and moan on how much you love her aw bless...

**Noah Puckerman: **I hate her so i dont give two shits on what you say!

**Quinn Fabray: **If you really hate her then why don't you say it to her now? Eh?

**Noah Puckerman: **You know what i might just do that.

**Finn Hudson: **Think about what your doing here Puck.

**Noah Puckerman: **Don't tell me what to do.

**Santana Lopez: **Calm down Puckerman!

**Noah Puckerman: **Just piss off Satan and fuck trouty mouth. If his mouth fits...

**Santana Lopez: **You calling me FAT PUCK?

**Sam Evans: **Why are you calling my girlfriend fat. Thats not cool dude. In future think before you speak. Thats my girl your talking to.

**Santana Lopez likes this**

**Noah Puckerman: **What are you gonna fucking do trouty mouth ey?

**Sam Evans: **Wtf is going on with you man?

**Noah Puckerman: **No fence Sam but just shutup please?

**Sam Evans: **No, why should I?

**Finn Hudson: **Cool it Puckerman! FGS.

**Noah Puckerman: **Watch it Sam! Same goes for you Hudson.

**Santana Lopez: **Leave him he's just depressed that he loves precious Rachel.

**Noah puckerman: **I don't love her alright?

**Quinn Fabray: **YOU DON'T LOVE HER ANYMORE?

**Santana Lopez: **Don't give up yet Puckerman!

**Noah Puckerman: **Quinn thats right and Santana what's the point? I've waited and waited and she isn't bothered. If I don't see her coming through the school door then thats it i'm finished.

**Santana Lopez: **Puck wtf was that meant to mean?

**Noah Puckerman: **Bye.

**Sam Evans: **Puck Santan is getting worried whats up dude?

**Noah Puckerman: **You seriously askin me that question? Are you dumb or someert?

**Sam Evans: **No man, its just that my Santana is worried and i hate to see her worried!

**Santana Lopez likes this**

**Noah Puckerman: **Well i'm not in the mood so fuck off.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

**Sam Evans: **Samtana is such an amazing name as its got the prettiest girl i have ever met init! I love you **Santana Lopez**!:*xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Santana Lopez likes this**

**Santana Lopez: **Aww Babee! I love you more! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sam Evans likes this**

**Sam Evans: **No, I love you more!xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Santana Lopez likes this**

**Noah Puckerman: **Pass me a bucket please!

**Quinn Fabray likes this**

**Quinn Fabray: **Make that two!

**Noah Puckerman likes this**

**Santana Lopez: **You both only saying that cos' noone loves you. Boohoo.

**Noah Puckerman: **Screw you.

**Santana Lopez: **Thats what a fag would say to make excuses cos he has no balls.

**Noah Puckerman: **You would know all about that wouldn't ya cos im sure that i remember you begging for my dick before you was with Sam!

**Quinn Fabray: **Come over to mine Puck?

**Noah Puckerman: **I'm game!;)

**Finn Hudson: **Puck think about what your doing!

**Noah Puckerman: **Well I don't care about Rachel and a girl just asked me to come over to hers. How can you not say no?

**Finn Hudson: **You don't mean that, okay? Thats just the alcohol talking.

**Noah Puckerman: **Hahaha how do you know i'm drinkin?

**Finn Hudson: **because you never say that you don't care or love Rachel.

**Noah Puckerman: **NO IT'S TRUE!

**Sam Evans: **Finn, when your drunk you happen to show your true feelings. Rachel has hurt him that bad that possibly what he's saying is his feelings. Thats whats talking, not the alcohol.

**Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce and 4 others likes this**

**Santana Lopez: **Well said baby!xxxxxxx

**Sam Evans likes this**

**Finn Hudson: **Listen 'baby' I am not thick. I know what's up with him because i'm his best friend. Not you.

**Sam Evans: **Really? Never said I was...

**Santana Lopez: **Stop Being an ass

**Finn Hudson: **You just got told, Trouty mouth!HA

**Sam Evans: **She's onabout YOU you asshole! :L

**Finn Hudson: **No? she's onabout you! Read it idiot!

**Santana Lopez: **Uh, no Finn, i'm not aiming that at Sam i was aiming it at you... LOL.

**Finn Hudson: **WHAT!

**Santana Lopez: **Sam is my boy. He comes first!

**Sam Evans likes this**

**Sam Evans: **Awww babe!xxxxx

**Santana Lopez: **Can i come round to yours? I'm SO bored&I miss you!xxxxxxx

**Sam Evans: **Sure baby! We have the place to ourselfs;-)xxxxxxxx

**Santana Lopez likes this**

**Santana Lopez: **FINALLY! Even though your family is great but you and me alone is even better;)xxxxxxx

**Sam Evans likes**

**Sam Evans: **Are you coming?xxxxxx

**Santana Lopez: **Hell yeah! On my way now baby!xxxxxxx

**Quinn Fabray: **Pass me a bucket!

**Santana Lopez: **Can i just hit you with it instead?

**Quinn Fabray: **hahah Very funny

**Santana Lopez: **Sorry i didn't make it out as a joke i was being serious...

**Finn Hudson: **Woah stop with all the bitching!

**Noah Puckerman: **No way man...This is getting very funny and interesting

**Santana Lopez: **Well tell her she's a bitch and she needs to mind her own business

**Quinn Fabray: **Yeah say what you want Jennifer wanna be

**Santana Lopez: **Was that meant to be a joke because you know what i forgot to laugh...My bad.

GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

**Brittany Pierce: **With **Jesse St James**?

**Noah Puckerman: **WTF! WHY WOULD YOU BE WITH THAT DICKHEAD?

**Finn Hudson: **Britt, What are you doing?

**Brittany Pierce: **He wanted to tell me something so i met up with him...

**Santana Lopez: **Isn't that what happened to Rachel? She must of met up with Jesse to be together?

**Brittany Pierce: **Well if he tells me something im sure to tell my boyfriend...Finn:')

**Finn Hudson: **Okay but I don't like the fact your hanging around with the jerk who has taken Rachel away from us... I don't want that to happen to you aswell!

**Brittany Pierce: **Babe i will be fine. I'm not that stupid as Rachel...

**Noah Puckerman: **What the hell was that meant to mean?

**Brittany Pierce: **It means that, i won't do stupid things like what Rachel did...

**Finn Hudson: **Forget about Rachel at the moment. Britt he's not hurting you is he? Otherwise i'll kick his ass!

**Brittany Pierce: **Babe, i'm fine he's just being Jesse atm:)

**Finn Hudson: **Thats when he needs to back off from my girl!

**Santana Lopez: **Your girl huh? So first Quinn, then Rachel and now Brit? wonder who's next? Maybe Karofsky?

**Finn Hudson: **First of all; Karofsky isnt a girl well he sure looks like one and most importantly I'm not gay!

**Santana Lopez: **You say that now, but when all the girls finally get their eye sight back, they will never ever wanna be with you. I'm just saying.

**Brittany Pierce: **Just stop it! San how could you be that mean?

**Santana Lopez: **Britt how could you side with Finn over me? Thought our Friendship meant alot more than that!

**Brittany Pierce: **But San, you was technically making me choose between you and Finn! No friend would do that...Seriously NOT from you!

**Santana Lopez: **You know what i cba to continue with this conversation...*yawn* bye.

**Brittany Pierce: **Ok whatever I dont care! Now get off my profile, okay? Thanks.

GLEE#GLEE#GLEE.

**~story mode~**

"So Jesse, what did you want to talk about, that was so important?" Brittany's smile began to fade, by the look on jesse's face when he looked at her.

When Jesse inhaled deeply he looked at her like he was about to do something crazy and replied,"I have something really important to say. I don't wanna say it because i'm totally disappointed.."

"What's up Jesse? You know you can tell me anything, boo." Brittany said.

"It's...It's Rachel. She's been abusing me." Jesse said looking down revealing his face bruises.

"Oh my gosh! Why would she do that! She's turned so evil lately! I'm so sorry Jesse!"Brittany said

"She did it because she found out that I had feelings for you.."

"You what? Where is Rachel? I wanna speak to her!"

"She's... in my basement! She locked herself in my basement! how crazy is that?" Jesse said

"Oh my gosh! How can you live there? Lemme come and have a word with her, please?" Brittany said.

"C'mon then, she's only upstairs. ladies, first."Jesse said smiling evilly.

Jesse leaded her into the basement and Brittany opened the door not noticing that the door wasn't locked.

There was Rachel, tied up. She looked up and tried to scream up at Brittany but failed as she had ductape all over her mouth.

"I need a word with you Rachel! Why you been abusing my Jesse?" Brittany said sadly.

Rachel looked like she was gonna puke and shook her head as if to disagree but Brittany didn't notice this as Jesse hit Brittany over her head and Brittany fell onto the floor, unconcious.

-END OF CHAPTER 10-

HOPE YOU LIKED! REVIEW MAKES US UPDATE MORE:D thankyou mwahhh:*xoxoxo.


	11. Chapter 11

Facebook time for glee.

Chapter11.

~A week later ~

**Finn Hudson: **Whats happened to my girl? She went to Jesse's like Rachel did and never spoke to me after, like Rachel did and then...Disappeared like Rachel did. WTF is going on? Where are you Brit!

**Santana Lopez: **What do you mean, Disappeared?

**Finn Hudson: **Well if you noticed, Britt hasn't been to school for a week and she has not text me or anything!

**Santana Lopez: **Well we fell out so no I don't really know why would i?

**Finn Hudson: **Shut the fuck up now Santana, your being stuck up right now!

**Santana Lopez: **I'm being stuck up? You don't really know the meaning of the word because you've been dating stuck ups all your life...HA!

**Finn Hudson: **Well you've just called yourself stuck up then because If Ive been with stuck ups then Santana so are you:)

**Santana Lopez: **No...We hooked up, it doesn't mean i've been with you.

**Finn Hudson: **Yes it does. So i'm right, your STUCK UP.

**Noah Puckerman: **She has a point though!+ you've just realised that dude? Santana's been stuck up ever since she was born! & she knows it

**Finn Hudson: **shutup atleast i actually care that Britt's gone, unlike you with Rachel.

**Noah Puckerman:**Fuck you Hudson you have no idea! so keep your fucking mouth shut before you speak!  
><strong>Santana Lopez: <strong>Go Puck! Finn, grow the fuck up! Puck misses Rachel like mad obvisously you wouldn't know!

**Finn Hudson: **I do know actually! I miss Britt like mad! we need to do something!

**Santana Lopez: **Oh so what? Now Britt's gone you now give a shit about Rachel? you fucking dickhead! how low can you go? I agree with trying to find BOTH of them. because i actually feel like something's wrong and that maybe Rachel and Britt are in more danger than we think?...

**Sam Evans: **Thats right baby! ;-) love you xxxxx

**Noah Puckerman: **I agree San, i've kind of been trying to come up with a plan.. all by myself cos well yknow :-(

**Santana Lopez: **Love you sam! + okay then call me? x

**Finn Hudson: **Include me in this. Call me too on a three way call?

**Sam Evans: **I'll be with San, i wanna be included too..

**Santana Lopez: **Kay den!anyone else? should we tell Rachel's dads or Britt's parents? or should we keep it to ourselves?

**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE**

**A WEEK LATER..**

**Private Messaging participants: Jesse St James and Santana Lopez**

**Santana Lopez: **So i hear that you've got Britt now? want to make a deal? were all getting sick of your games now

**Jesse St James: **What can i want off you?

**Santana Lopez: **Money? To get you out of this town so you won't have to go to jail? Think thats what you'll want?

**Jesse St James: **Erm... I'm not so sure? What exactly do you want from me? Both Britt and Rachel.. I'm pretty sure that it'll cost what you can't afford..

**Santana Lopez: **Oh for Britt and Rach yes we can afford it.

**Jesse St James: **alright then, a thousand?

**Santana Lopez: **You'll make sure you let Rachel And Britt go then?

**Jesse St James: **Yes. deal?

**Santana Lopez: **Deal. meet me at the Bridge tomorrow at 7?

**Jesse St James: **yes. don't be late.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Santana Lopez: **Think were actually gonna get Rachel And Britt back with a lil help from the one and only Sam! Aswell, as Puck and Finn and Kurt! :D xx

**Sam Evans,Kurt Hummel,Noah Puckerman,Finn Hudson and 10 others like this.**

#Glee#glee#glee

**~THE NEXT DAY~**

~Story Mode~

Finn and kurt heads into Finn's car and drives to Puck's house from around the corner. "Hey dudes, you all ready?" Puck Says while he gets in the car.

"Whats with the cash dude? We weren't gonna give him any. That was the plan?" Finn says to Puck through the mirror.

"Well dude, we need a plan B? Incase this one fails atleast i have the money to get my girl back." Puck waves the cash to Finn.

"What about my girl Britt?" Finn looks angry.

Puck laughs quietly and says "No offence, but ermm I dont give a fuck about her...Incase you haven't noticed, there's only $900 here, and thats for my girl,i'd pay more because she's worth it but this is all i have.."

Finn Looks down, worried if he won't get Brittany back.

Kurt thinks and then asks to Puck, "Where did you get all that money? Stole it?"

Puck sarcastically laughs. "No why would you think that? This is the money I saved from my pool cleaning buisness for when I graduate to college."

Finn and Kurt both look at him asif to say ' You actually want to graduate?' Puck looks up to see there mouths drop. "Why you's looking at me like that? I do have dreams you know. I wanna do something with my life, not clean pools for a living."

"Aww how cute! Puck is growing up!" Kurt smiles.

Puck coughs purposely, as to say 'Right change the subject your doing my heading'.

"Right come on, Samtana is waiting for us. So lets drive!" Kurt says. The time was against them and it was going alot faster as they thought it would.

They soon arrived outside Santana's house. "You took your time bro's!" Sam says to them before they both got in. When they opened the car door, Santana realises there's cash in Pucks hand.

"What the hell is in Puck's hand?" Santana shouts out as to say she never saw it in Pucks hands before.

"Money. you know ..Where you buy things?" Puck says sarcasticly.

"I know what it is, but what is it doing in your hands? Never thought I'd see the day where Puckerman has his own money!" Santana looks surprised.

Puck rolls his eyes. They all got in the car. "Woah dudes, thought the deal was no money?" Sam said as he saw a pile of it in Puck's hand.

"Thats what I thought too." Finn replies looking sad.

"Yeah well, if this plan doesn't work then I'm getting my Rachel back." Puck said

"Oh yeah and who's gonna save Brittany?" Finn snapped.

"I'm more bothered about Saving Rachel, thank you very much!" Puck snapped back.

~Back at Jesse's~

Jesse looked towards Brittany and Rachel and Brittany was staring dead eyes at Rachel while Rachel looked like she was about to die of thirst! "Who do you girls think you are?"

Jesse looks towards Brittany, as he walks up to her, "And.. you.. your so stupid! You should never trust me...Everyone knows that...But your too stupid to notice that..." Brittany looks confused. she kept trying to mumble something like she was trying to speak.. to figure out what he meant by that while she stares at Rachel and smiles in spite.

Rachel's P.O.V

This is getting out of control. I miss my boy Noah, my family and my friends. The amount of messages i've been getting is so unbelievable, but they are probably hate messages. I thought Noah would of came to find me, to save me to be my hero... But I guess not. I feel awful. I havent eaten properly for weeks. I don't think I will ever see sunlight ever again! Oh no! Jesse is coming over what am i gonna do?

"Rachel, I'm gonna take you and Brittany for a little trip, so get up!" Jesse untied me and grabbed me by the arm... He opened the door and i took the first breath of fresh air i felt more alive. I kind of smiled knowing I'm out in the air but realised that i'm still in hostage... he threw me in the passenger seat and locked me in while he got Brittany. Brittany finally got out and got thrown in the back seat. "Britt I didn't do anything, okay? Jesse has kidnapped us and we are going to get through this." I said positively.

Brittany replies "Get through what? I'm not that skinny to get through the car, you have to be flexible and invisible...Unless we do have special powers?" Brittany looks around the car, While I shook my head knowing how Brittany can be so dumb at times.

"No, I mean we need to find a way to get out of this. Whatever, Jesse is planning to do it's bad. He's never taken me out somewhere. This is Bad, Britt!"

"Wait, what? Your the one that abused Jesse.. wait, he dragged me in here, wait? i'm confused.." Brittany said looking so confused.

"Brittany it wasn't-"

Before she could say anything Jesse got in the car and turned to us,"What was you girls talking about?"

"About-" Brittany was about to say something before Rachel interrupted her,"Nothing!"

"Alright then. We're going on a little trip, buckle your seatbelts it's going to be a long ride." Jesse smirked.

"What's going on? Where are you taking us?" I stuttered

"Are you taking us to the fairy's? I've always wanted to go there!" Brittany said abit cheerfully

"Oh gosh, it's true what they say. Blonde's are really DUMB!" Jesse rolled his eyes before looking at Brittany,"Yes, sweetie. You could say that."

Rachel rolled her eyes,"Where are you seriously taking us? Why?"

"I made a deal with your little friends.."

"What deal!" Rachel said thinking off Noah.

"You don't need to know, because i've gone off the plan. Were leaving. I've booked your plane ticket and I've sorted your passports." Jesse said.

"Oh, please no Jesse, I'll do anything! Please just don't make me leave this town!"

"I'll do what I like, were not staying here!"

"W-Where are you taking m-me?"

"Somewhere noone can find you. or see you. How about all the across the world? Australia.. sounds good to me, how about you Brittany?"

"Sound's great!.. wait.. what about Finn and...Santana?" Brittany said.

"you'll meet all new friends, same kids.. with all the same function as you!" Jesse said.

Rachel snapped,"That's it! Stop it! you have no right to take the piss out of Brittany! STOP THE CAR JESSE!"

"Don't worry Rach, Noah will be with you always."

"Whats that supposed to mean? don't... don't take him! i want him to be safe!"

"I'm not taking him with me. He'll be always there with you though.. You just won't see him. ever again."

"Jesse.. whatever your planning to do? don't do it please."

They turned around the corner and there was a large bridge ahead of them. Rachel began to have flashbacks of when she was little. She used to go fishing in the river with her dad's. They had a boat crash and Rachel nearly died. She never told anyone that as it was too upsetting and personal. Since then, she never went on the bridge or near that river until now. All she could hear was the sound of the water from underneath it. She started panicking.

"Jesse what are we doing here?" Rachel began to scratch her neck with nerves.

"Relax Rachel, everything will be fine. Well great for me.. But terrible for you." Jesse smirks.

"Wow is that where the mermaids go? Under the river?" Brittany started talking to herself as noone else bothered to listen to her fantasies.

Rachel then gets a call, she looks at her phone and notices it's Noah. She brightens up and quietly but quickly answers,"Noah.. Jesse's taking us to the-" The car was getting faster and faster. Rachel started to panick and saw Jesse Smirking. She looked up to see Noah in the middle of the road on the phone, to her. Puck hears a car coming, but ignores it and concentrating what Rachel was trying to say. Puck turns his back to look for Rachel in the wrong direction. "Rachel? Rachel! Is that you? I can't hear..." Finn and Sam rushes out of Finn's car to warn him that there is a car coming fastly towards Puck. But he ignores them he just wanted to hear Rachel's voice! Rachel then looks at Jesse..

"Too little too late, princess."

"Wait! Jesse, NO!" Rachel screams before she takes one last 'sorry' to Noah before taking the wheel off Jesse. She swerves it and the car slowly but quickly especially crashed on the side of the bridge. The fall was slow but quick and lands into the freezing water.. They all took as much breath as they could but Brittany was clueless..

"What the hell are you doing?" Jesse said panicking. The level of the water rised in the car. Jesse became quiet. Rachel tried as much as she could to open the door but it was locked. She reached for the button to unlock the car door but the button wouldn't work. She looked at Brittany.

"Whats happening?Is this like.. a rollercoaster? I can't swim, ahh RACHEL!" Brittany said before she couldn't finish what she said she began slowley to go unconcious. Then it was only Rachel that was still panicking. The water quickly rised below her mouth than over, then over her nose, then over he eyes. Untill she was fully under water. She tried waking them up, But the air was quickly escaping from her mouth... She didnt know what to do but she couldnt see anything because it suddenly went blank.

~End of chapter 11~

**A/N. hope you like! i know mainly story mode but atleast we put abit of facebook in! review makes us update faster;Dit inspires us. Will anyone die? Will anyone get saved? Review on what you think or want to happen on the next chapter. Gets more complicated! :)xox  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12. Facebook time for glee.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, Got a great idea! Ive tried using all your ideas but i added a twist to it! Tearful chapter so hope you like it! Very sorry if there's any spelling mistakes!**

~Story mode~

When Jesse's car lands into the freezing water, everyone runs out gob smacked and not knowing what to say or do. They just stood there all shocked like they couldn't move. Puck looks at everyone behind them and shouts,"What you doing standing there! MY GIRL IS TRAPPED DOWN THERE AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS JUST FUCKING STAND THERE DOING NOTHING?"

Puck gets angry and frustrated. He takes his shirt and shoes off. Everyone looks confused on why he did that. Puck shouts, "Rachel i'm coming for you!"

Finn shouts to Puck,"Wait a minute you can't!"

Puck looks behind him and says,"This is Rachel were talking about here. There's no way i'm letting her die, if she dies i die too!"

"Woah thats abit too much?.." Finn says rubbing his head before he realises that Brittany is infact in there too,"Wait Puck! What about Brittany?"

"Sorry Man, I need to save Rachel first! You understand right?" Puck replies and starts running towards the edge of the bridge.

"But... But..." Finn says but is too late as Puck dived into the river before hearing Finn's reply.

"What.. what.. am i going to d-do about Britt, guys?" Finn asked for advice but they didn't have any. Santana stood up and went to call an ambulance wanting to get away from the awkwardness between them. After Santana rang the Ambulance, Sam stood next to Santana and comforted her. Santana then showed her true colours by crying her eyes out. Sam hugged Santana tightly; to know that he was always there for her no matter what. Then a few tears gave way.

Puck's.p.o.v.

As soon as i went deep enough, i saw them. They had their eyes closed. I could see Rachel for the first time in so long. I just felt like crying because this is how she ended up because of me? I was such a dick to her. This is all my fault. But at the moment, i needed to make it up to her, i love her so i should save her. I am.

The car door was jammed so i was there trying to open the door and it wouldn't move. I was panicking because there's no time for me to be slow and gentle I had to be quick. So I broke the car window with my elbow several times (Just to make sure there was no sharp glass poking out). I Might of been bleeding but I didn't care! I'd do anything for my girl. So when I finally started to swim through the broken car window. I had to swim pass the dick to get Rachel. On my way to Rachel, I'd thought I'd give a goodbye gift to the fag next to her; Just a little punch to the nose.

I got Rachel and started swimming my hardest as I was starting to loose air! I held her tightly. Then when i finally reached to the surface of the water, I carried her from the path until I got to the bridge. I layed her on the road with my jacket to comfort her head. I sat on my knees while everyone croached down. I didn't know what to do... but then Kurt screamed at me what to do so I did my best, even though I didn't know what the fuck he was on about. I checked to see if she was breathing but I couldn't hear anything! Tears for the first time began to run down my cheek! I gave mouth to mouth and tried getting her heart beating. "Come on Rachel, Please! Come back, just for me!"

I said to Rachel just hoping that she could listen to what I was saying and breathe. But nothing was working! I got to the point where I was getting restless. I thought that at one point i was going to loose her, i wasn't going to give up though. Not ever! I persaveered and kept on going till we heard a little thump...and it went again. It came stronger and sh...She was breathing. "She's alive!"

No ones P.O.V

Puck was relieved untill there was an awkward silence. When everyone surrounded Rachel and Puck, Finn was stressing out. He didn't know whether to jump in and save Britt or not to. His fear was deep water. He couldn't go through with it. His head was telling him not to but his heart was telling him to just go save the girl he loves.

Sam went over to Finn and put his hand on his shoulder. "Listen dude, its not too late! If Puck got Rachel and made it, surely you can?"

Finn Looks down to the water and starts shaking. He starts breathing heavily with nerves. "I..I can't Sam. I love Brittany and all, but...But I just can't."

Sam looks down to the water too and says "Finn, forget the water, forget the world. If there's someone you love is in danger of loosing their life, then go save them!"

Finn nods his head. "You know what your right! I got to take deep breaths and save Brittany! Thanks man, I owe you. Concentrate on everyone else don't worry about me."

Sam smiles. He takes a couple of steps back and watches Finn jump into the water.

Finn's P.O.V

Right this is it. This is the time to save my girl and conquer my fear. Right just a quick jump. Its not bad right? Im sure its not. Right here I go. When my feet first left the bridge, I knew the next time I'll be on the floor I'll have my girl. I hit the water and panicked I didn't know what to do except try and stay calm. I reached to the surface and took a deep breath then went under again.

I couldn't swim fast as this was my first time in deep water. I finally reached the car and I was already loosing my breath. No one was at the front in the car? Wasn't Jesse supposed to be there? it was only Brittany left. I can't believe that she has to suffer because i was to chicken to go down earlier. I went in the broken window which I'm asuming that was Puck that did that and saw Brittany. Layed there. Her head was bleeding... I started crying. I had to get her out of this. I held her wrist and no pulse. I was too late, So I decided if she went because of me I'll go with her! My babe is gone! Thats it i'm gone! I held her hand and sat beside her. My last movement was kissing her cheek for the last time. I linked her hand and waited untill I died with her. So she wont be alone. Suddenly It went all black that was it. My life is over. Without her. So I made the right decision.

No ones P.O.V

Sam gets worried about Finn because its been too long under the water. He runs to Puck. "Puck! Finn he's gone to save Britt and he's been under too long!"

Puck throws his head back and runs his fingers threw his mohawk with stress. "Why the fuck would he risk his life. He can't swim!"

Sam looks weirdly and says, "Well Puck he did what you did. Saving the girl he loves. I would do that, Everyone would do that! You can't blame him."

Puck stands up and starts pacing,"BUT HE CANT FUCKING DIE! MY BESTFRIEND COULD POSSIBLY DIE!"

Puck is still pacing around wondering what to do,"SAN, LOOK AFTER RACH WHILE THE AMBULANCE COMES! FINN HANG IN THERE MATE!"

Before Sam or anyone could say anything Puck dived in the water again. He started panicking as Finn was already down there too long. There was no way Finn could possibly survive this or Britt. He eventually got there and Finn and Britt had there hands linked together.

Pucks P.O.V

OMFG FINN ISN'T BREATHING! MY BESTFRIEND! I looked behind me as i felt a presence behind me, it was Sam. Thank Gosh! I couldn't save both of them, i know i'm fit but i can't fit too bodies or i would of got Brittany when i got Rachel. Anyway, I pointed at Finn and Sam went over to Britt. We both got them and we started to swim up to the surface. The ambulance was already there. I can't believe I had to drag Finn! MY BESTFRIEND dead? I hope he's still alive! I HOPE! THIS CAN NOT BE HAPPENING! WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING TO THE FUCKING MESSED UP WORLD? THIS IS ALL MY FAULT, my fault.

No ones P.O.V

Santana started to burst in tears when she saw Britt and Finn looking like that. Brittany looked worser than Finn. The ambulance quickly took them all on one of them safety beds and Santana, Puck and Kurt followed in the ambulances praying they were all okay. Sam went in Finns car and started crying. He had to let everyone know so he texted them on facebook.

~Facebook mode~

**Sam Evans:** GLEEKS INBOX ME ASAP!

**Artie Abrams:** Okay sam, right away!

**Mercedes Jones:** Ok, why?

**Tina Cohen- Chang: **Yes, whats up Sam?xx

**Mike Chang:** Sounds serious!

**Quinn Fabray:** Sam whats the matter?xxx

**Sam Evans:** Just inbox me now!

GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

Private Messaging between **Sam Evans,Quinn Fabray,Mercedes Jones,Artie Abrams,Tina Cohen-Chang,Mike Chang, Blaine Anderson.**

**Sam Evans:** Listen up guys. Today Rachel,Jesse and Brittany had a car crash on the bridge. They crashed on the edge into the water! Puck saved Rachel she's alive but we don't know if she's okay just yet! but Finn tried and Britt and... well we don't know just yet

**Quinn Fabray:** AND WHAT? MY FINN? NO HE CAN'T BE CAN HE? NO..NO.. . .NO!

**Mercedes Jones:** THEN WHAT?

**Artie Abrams:** OH GOD!

**Sam Evans:** Well he was down there a long time so me and Puck tried saving both of them and well... They werent breathing when we got to them. They all got taken to hospital and well we don't know if they've made it or...not. i'm on my way there after ive texted yous

**Quinn Fabray:** I CANT BELIEVE IM HEARING THIS RIGHT NOW! NO HE CANT. THEY CANT BE?:'(:'(

**Mercedes Jones:** PRAY TO GOD I HOPE THERE OKAY!

**Mike Chang:** Tina is at mine crying we can't believe it!

**Sam Evans:** Im there now! Its not too late to come down? But its quite busy as they are all in surgery. Puck is in a state, we all are.

**Blaine Anderson: **On my way, Oh god this is bad. Hows kurt doing? Im on my way right now!

**Quinn Fabray:** IM ON MY WAY!

**Sam Evans:** No one is really ok Blaine and just all of you be careful dont want anyone else crashing or anything [:/] [:'(]

**Quinn Fabray:** Of course I will becareful. The rest just text me saying they will come tomorrow. But I'm not going to leave Finn's sight ever!

**Sam Evans:** Okaay just take your time! Don't rush or panic!

GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Sam Evans:** WORST DAY EVER. Hope everyone is going to be okay! What are we gonna do when we have to tell Mr shuester? I WANT THEM TO BE OKAY! [:'(] Hate to see my girl upset. [:'(] !

**Mercedes Jones, Artie Abrams and 2 others likes this.**

GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

~Story Mode~

Pucks P.O.V

Rachel made it! She pulled through like I knew she would. But the doctors had said that she could possbly be in a wheelchair. They need to do more tests. Just the thing is, she will never forgive me for what I did...I know that I didn't keep her in hostage but I'm the reason why she was. Its killing me knowing that she might be in a wheelchair. No Finn! I can't believe he went in the water! I want them all to be ok! They are the only thing ive got! I love Rachel, Finn's like a brother to me, Brittany is just Brittany! she can't die, neither can Finn! Just thinking of all the memories we made in the past and none in the future is just depressing more and more. Tearing me up, bit by bit inside!

"The nurse wants to check on you, i'll see you soon princess! Love you!"

I said kissing her on her forehead gentley. I left the room and saw Quinn running up to me crying. "PUCK!"

Quinn hugged me so tightly that I couldnt breathe. My ears was about to pop she was crying that loud in my ear. " Woah! Quinn i'm sure Finn will be ok!"

Quinn lets go and starts shaking her head! "NO! He won't, he stopped breathing! Theres no way he will be okay! I love him so much Puck!"

Quinn starts crying hysterically. Puck comforts her. He couldn't help but cry himself. Everyone at that point was worried, upset and confused.

Blaine ran to Kurt and hugged him all the way through the wait. They all was crying. This was the most depressing time of their lifes.

After everyone calmed down Puck runs to Sam across the hallway of the hospital, realising something. "Sam!"

Puck shouts his name. Sam gets up from the chair and says, "What dude?"

Puck replies "You know when i went down to get Rachel, Jesse was there. So, if he was there, why didn't the nurses say anything?"

Sam shakes his head. "No I'm pretty sure when we went down to get Finn and Britt that he wasn't there! He's still alive dude, clearly."

Puck gets angry and punches the wall! "Fucking hell! He deserves to die! FUCK SAKE, i swear Sam I saw Jesse down there and he WASN'T breathing, so how could he possibly get out without a doctor to help him? WE NEVER SAW ANYONE GET HIM, HE HAS TO BE DEAD!"

Sam tries to calm him down. "Listen dude, calm down!"

Sam sits down next to him. Santana interrupts "Wait so your telling me that the dick could be still alive?"

Sam replies, "Possibly."

Puck looks angry,"No he can't, he wasn't breathing! He's clearly gonna be dead after i had punched him! He CAN'T BE ALIVE!"

"You what? You punched him?" Sam said with shocking eyes.

"Yeah, i couldn't.. help myself. thats why i know, Jesse's dead! He can't be alive."

"Well, Puckerman. If he's so fucking dead then how can you explain him gone? Out of the car?" Santana said waiting for a reply but when she got nothing she shut her mouth because she was so confused and all she wanted to do was see Brittany.

~An hour later.~

Everyone stands up when the doctor comes over. "So how are they all?"

Puck asks the doctor straight away, before the doctor could say anything. The doctor replies, "We can't exactly tell you any more information than we have. We need to see there family"

"I'm Britt's sister." Santana Quickly says.

Puck, Sam, Kurt look at each other and then glare at Santana and then they realise why she's doing it, to get information.

"I'm Er.. Rachel's fiance."Puck lied, what? he had to say something like that to get more information on his girl!

"Alright then, is there any family for Finn Hudson here?"

"Y-Yes, I'm his half brother! Is he okay?" Kurt asked the doctor, it was true.

"Alright then, May i speak to Mr Noah Puckerman in private please firstly?"

"Y-yes" Puck saying following the doctor to the other side of the room,"I she okay?"

"Yes, she's fine. The bad news is, we did some tests, she can't feel her legs. The crash had hit her very hard and did bad to her legs so she'll have to be in a wheelchair for the time being. We're hoping that maybe, if she decided to go physio thay maybe she'll get better. It could be for a short amount of time but then again.. it couldn't be either, do you understand sir?" The doctor who i had found the name of, Alan? From his name tag.

"Y-Yeah, Does she know this already or?"

"I'm not so sure, The nurse did the tests but You'd have to ask her,By any chance Noah.. can you get Rachel's dads down here? I think they'd like to know, don't you? Congrats on your engagement by the way, I didn't know. Your Mum hadn't told me?" Alan said

"No, we haven't told anyone" Puck lied. One day he would marry Rachel, if she ever forgave him. Wait no..

"Oh i see, well i must get going. I need to go spread the other news, you can go see Rachel if you want." Alan said before leaving Him.

Puck didn't know if to or not but thought that it'd be better to visit Rachel when he knew how everyone was so decided to go where Alan had gone.

"Would you guys like me to tell you both now? do you mind that there are people around or? We do need you to call there parents though, asap.." Alan started

Kurt and Santana nodded and said,"Yes. We've already called them all. they're on there way."

"Okay then, i'll start with Finn." Alan said and then he looked up,"Finn shouldn't have gone down there to save Britt. We've tried our best to help him, we still are. He's in coma, we'll try our best to help him. I'm sure he'll be fine. I'll go into much detail with his parents, okay?" Alan said and then turned to Santana.

"So, Your Britt's sister,maybe we should talk in private?" Alan said looking down not knowing how to say this..

"No whatever you have to say, I'm sure Britt's parents would like them to know too. Please just tell us." Santana said

"We.. We tried our best! But she was in there for so long. Before, she had been beaten and had a concussion did any of yous know that? Although, Rachel nearly died.. Brittany lost alot of blood, she couldn't breathe therefore, she lost control quickly. But we've done some tests and its came up that before the carcrash, she had a concussion and bruises everywhere which obvisously meant she'd of lost control quicker than anyone else, were sorry, but she didn't make it."

"B-but she can't have!" Santana looked around before she totally broke down in tears,"SHE CAN'T BE DEAD! SHE CAN'T, YOUR LYING!"

Alan understood why she was saying these things so decided to leave,"I'll leave you guys to it. I hope you'll be okay and if you need anything, please let us know."then he left.

Santana turned to Sam and cried in his arms,"I Don't believe this! I can't, i don't understand-"

"Oh my gosh." Puck says thinking yet again, it was his fault. Maybe if he got Brittany out then she'd be alive aswell as Rachel. This was his fault.

Quinn looked at Puck knowing exactly what he was thinking,"Puck, it's not your fault. don't think that. Even the doctor said so, even so if you would have saved her, do you think she'd be able to survive with no ambulance yet?" Quinn hated to say it but it had to be said before Puck did something bad.

"Hows Finn gonna feel when he wakes up? Thats what i don't wanna see. He loved her so much that he risked his life- He wanted to die with her. He's gonna blame me for saving him." Puck says before finally bursting into tears.

"Come here!" Quinn said pulling her arms out to give Puck a hug but Puck stepped back,"No. I need to see Rachel."

~End of Chapter~

**A/N: End of chapter, Review makes us update faster. Very upsetting chapter and we will update soon! Thanks for reading!xoxox**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13. Facebook time for glee.

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Ive read them all, loads of possitive reviews! I'm sorry if people think the relationships are confusing so I'll try and not make it confusing as possible, thanks for saying that! It really helps the story more better for you so hope you enjoy the chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: i dont own glee or facebook**_

**Sam Evans: **Been with my babe all weekend! Crying and hugging. But all that won't bring our loved one back! Been so hard. Santana is just watching the time go by. Another second without Brittany, is just like another miserable second of pain. R.I.P Britt! We love you! Never be forgotten! Hugs and kisses from everyone!

**Mercedes Jones, Tina Cohen-Chang and 8 others likes this.**

**Artie Abrams: **I can't believe this Brittany was my first love! I can't believe this is actually happening! Brittany doesn't deserve this!

**Noah Puckerman and Sam Evans likes this**

**Noah Puckerman: **Life's a bitch. We can't say anymore really. Life is too cruel.

**Sam Evans: **You got that right bro!

**Noah Puckerman: **Dude, wtf are we doing? Going on facebook at a time like this. Not fucking right!

**Sam Evans: **I know it isnt but what else can we do? I can't sleep! Its 1:30 am and we are sat on these uncomfortable seats. I feel like I broken my back, it hurts that much!

**Noah Puckerman: **I know init dude! Well what can I say mate, your in the right place if it is 'broken' haha.

**Sam Evans: **True that lol.

**Mercedes Jones: **Sam this is no laughing matter. So Laughing Out Loud, isn't the place for it.

**Noah Puckerman: **Whats with you, picking on my Sam. Do you think we enjoy this? NO I FUCKING DON'T THINK SO. I know this is a bad time, but what can we do. We don't have magic powers to solve everything. Because if there was, then I would. Yea we all get that you love Sam, just fucking say it to him instead of hating him... YOLO.

**Mercedes Jones: **Hell to the no. I don't love Sam in any way. I never said that Puckerman. Yes you may be angry, but aren't we all? Listen just calm down. Anyway I wasn't even on about you, so why are you getting involved?

**Sam Evans: **Because he's sticking up for me. Where are you, when your friends need you? Its true, you always bring me down. What's with that, huh?

**Mercedes Jones: **...I don't have to explain why I'm not there and I don't even want to talk to you Sam. I wish it was you instead of Brittany...

**Noah Puckerman: **How could you fucking say that! Sam has just stormed out of the fucking hospital because of you. YOU ARE HEARTLESS!

**Mercedes Jones: **It just came out! I didn't think that he would care what i said.

**Noah Puckerman: **Well now you know your wrong. Sam has a tough time with his parents, the accident and now this! How much do you think he could take? One day that might happen you know, where Brittany is. If you keep pushing him further away, you'll loose him forever! So fucking shut that big mouth of yours before he does something fucking stupid.

**Mercedes Jones: **Don't talk to me like that Puck!

**Noah Puckerman: **Like what? Listen stop being a pussy and a fucking slut and just tell him how you really feel. Its not hard.

**Mercedes Jones: **Yes it is hard. You don't understand how hard it is.

**Noah Puckerman: **I think I know what hard is.

**Mercedes Jones: **I'm not on about 'hard on' or acting hard or a hard difficult test, I'm on about a hard situation that is complicated and confusing.

**Noah Puckerman: **Yes i know that. I tell you whats hard to rescue people from a river, trapped under the water in a car. Struggeling to breathe and there was no way to get in to save them all. Thats what you call hard not a fucking pathetic crush. Your not a kid anymore okay? Not a kid that likes a boy on a playground and is scared to tell them. Just fucking say it or keep it to yourself. He doesn't need this complication in his life.

**Mercedes Jones: **Fine.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

~Story mode~

Sam gets up from the seat in the waiting area and runs out of the hospital. Puck runs after him. "SAM!" Puck shouts him. Losing his voice at the same time because of the shouting he's done that day.

Puck follows Sam outside the hospital to see him thinking before walking slowly in the middle of the road. Puck was shocked, why would he do this? All because of what Mercedes had said? Puck looks to see if there's a car coming and worries when there is. Sam was waiting to get hit by a car that was driving fast. The car had no headlights on, so the driver couldn't see what was happening. Puck quickly dives infront of Sam taking his place when the car swerves and hits Puck.

"Puck, man! You okay?" Sam rushes to his side.

"Y-Yeah i'm f-fine." Puck replied trying to move his arm but couldn't as it was painfull. Sam couldn't see that he was in pain because Puck is always strong.

"You sure dude? Your arm...You can't move it!" Sam says helping Puck off the road.

"Yeah, Pfftt. Its only a couple of scratches, no big deal." Puck tries to hide the pain away.

He focuses on his arm before looking to see that the driver (a female) comes out of her car before saying," Oi you with the big lips!"

The driver describing Sam. "Yes dude I think she's on about you... Good luck Sammy!" Puck started smirking, while Sam trying to cover his lips with his hands.

"What do you think your doing? Standing in the middle of the road waiting to be hit? I could get the police involved for damaging my car. My car is not insured, so you will be paying me to get it repaired!" The driver yelled at Sam.

"Hello? The hot fucker on the floor? Who you granny bashed me with your thing that you call a car?...Hello any one there?" Puck trying to get noticed that the driver hit him.

"Well have you got anything to say, very strange blonde haired boy?" The driver asking Sam as to think that noone was there except him. She didn't even notice or look at Puck sat there on the road, as she had her back facing towards him.

"Oh sorry Puck for hitting you. You okay? Want some ice? Yeah my arse." Puck talking to himself, as noone was listening. Not even the women that hit him. The women didn't even care about who got hit, aslong as her precious car was okay then thats all that matters.

"You think if you got the police involved we'd be the ones in trouble?" Sam says harshly looking for an expression on the woman's face, he sees nothing except embarrassment and then says,"Yeah i thought so, heartless bitch!"

The Woman gives Sam a dead eye before walking back to her car and driving off.

"Woah man! Didn't know you had it in ya'. She didn't even care that I was on the fucking floor after been hit by that fucker!" Puck says still in shock.

Sam scratches his neck,"Well, i'm pretty mad at ya."

"Me? I'm the one thats mad at you. I nearly died out there! Saving your ass! But, Sam.. I think we need to talk"

"Erm... Yeah about that, I have to-"

"No Sam. You don't have to do anything. We are talking about what you tried to do." Puck interrupts.

Sam looks down before knowing that Puck's never gonna give up and that sometime later Sam's gonna have to give in...So he decides to do it now.

"Alright so where do I start off with?"

"You can start off with helping me off the floor! Why would you want to even commit suicide because of that lowlife Bitch!" Puck asked angrily.

"Because she's right. I should have been the one, I mean.. things would be okay if i-"

"No it wouldn't. You think i can survive without no boys around? You think Santana would feel any better? Because even if it had been you Sam, Brittany still would of died because she was in that car, she had been beaten before she went there! The doctor said and i hate it. I wish she'd come back. If its anyone that should take her place, it should be me. I was the one that didn't save her remember, you was the one that did!" Puck says looking down.

"Yeah but you went back down for her! That doesn't make it your fault. It makes you a hero. I went down there but I'm not a hero like you. I should just not be here! Mercedes was right, life is better without me. You guys coped when i left because of my parents." Sam says.

"Your back now and we cope better with you than without. You shouldn't ever think about comitting? I thought about it before many times but you Sam, have no reason to." Puck says looking down.

"You thought about killing yourself? Why exactly?" Sam asks.

"Because Finn's in a coma, Rach is gonna be in a wheelchair, Britt's dead and everyones suffering because of it. I let Rachel slip away into Jesse's arms and i thought it was normal what she put on facebook now look what its caused? it's all my fault and i hate it! That's why.. Thats why i'm letting Rachel go." Puck quietly admits to sam and himself.

"Your what?.." Sam shouts quite loud and not caring who hears in the process.

"I'm letting her go. With me she'll never be safe. I'm not who she thinks I am. I'm not good enough for her, she deserves someone better. I'm just.. a.. I'm just a Lima loser." Puck wanted to cry so badly but held the tears back.

"No your not and she knows that! Your no Lima Loser! Dont do this to yourself Puckerman when you know this isn't the right thing to do. You and Rachel are meant to be together. Rachel is still alive, thats telling you something." Sam was still confused with it all. Not even bothering to try and figure out why Puck would let her go again, because that would be a stupid mistake to make.

"Thats where your wrong. I love her so much but i'm not good enough for her, she'd be much better without me. If she was with someone better than atleast I'll know she'd be happy and safe."

"I know i'm not wrong on this one! When are you gonna tell her? What the hell am I saying? Your not gonna tell her. You've just got her back and now your gonna let her go?"

"Look, I dunno when I'm gonna' tell her but why should I let her suffer? I can't see Rachel getting hurt again." Puck explains, not fully sure on what he was going to say or do.

"This is crazy! Come on dude. Right what if you do break up with her, what if she gets a new boyfriend? What will that do to you when you realise she's moved on? You will end up being hurt. I'm saying this because I care for you man. Don't let her go when you know its going to hurt both of you." Sam did his absolute best to convince Puck on not making the big mistake of his life.

Puck rests his head in his hands in fustration. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to see Rachel in a wheelchair always thinking that he has done this to her... Well obviously he didn't physically but he thought if he never started dating her, then maybe Jesse wouldn't of been jealous and wouldn't of took his anger out on Rachel. Puck wouldn't be able to live his life knowing that Rachel's future could be ruined because of him. She is going to be in a wheelchair like Artie and not knowing when or if she is ever going to get better. Thats what he thought anyways...

"So Sam apart from the Brittany reason, there's nothing else your upset by this?" Puck asks thinking there's a different reason he was trying to kill himself.

"What do you mean?" Sam looks confused, but probably hiding that he knew what Puck was on about. "

Dude, you know what I'm on about." Puck looks at Sam as to say 'Sam just admit it.'

"Puck I honestly don't what your on about, just spit it out." Sam trying to get it out of him.

Puck came out with it, "Fine...Do you still love mercedes?"

Sam looks down not knowing if he did or not. "Of course not! I'm with Santana! I-I love Santana!" Sam said trying to convince himself and to Puck that he Loves Santana, not Mercedes.

"OK! But you do have feelings for Mercedes don't you." Puck looks at Sam in the eye, knowing that he couldn't look at Puck back.

" I-I'm with San-"

"I know your with Santana! Ignore the part that your with Santana. Do you have feelings for Mercedes still?" Puck inturrupted.

" I dunno dude. I sound like a fucking jerk if I say I love San but I like mercedes." Sam looks down.

"No you don't. There's a difference between like and love. Yes, your taking advice off a lima loser but I learnt this man."

Sam looks at him shockingly knowing that Puck learnt something that Sam hasn't.

"Just don't ask where I got all that shit from. And no I'm not going soft! Its just girls are complicated and it's very hard to keep up with em'! You got alot to learn Sammy boy!" Puck says.

"Even if I liked Mercedes, I love Santana and I'm not leaving her not now not ever! She needs me and I need her. The way Mercedes been saying towards me, made me feel like I'm nothing."

"Its the dust from the road, caught my eyes Alright!" Puck intterupts. Trying to hide the fact that he was actually crying. The pain from his arm was aching with discomfort. Sam helped Puck on the way back to the hospital carefully.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

Sam and Puck went back to the hospital.

Puck had to get checked out because he couldn't move his arm as it was too painfull.

Santana rushes over to see whats happened. "SAM!" She gives Sam a big hug. "Woah babe, I'm fine!" Sam tries to calm Santana down and rubs her back. Puck comments on what Sam said, "I'm glad you are, my arm fucking hurts like mad!" Santana releases Sam and wipes her tears. She then asks, "Whats up with you?" Puck and Sam looks at eachother at the same time and then both said "Nothing!" Trying to cover up what happened. "Puck I thiwank you should erm...Go to get your arm checked out, don't you think?" Sam said to Puck. Santana smiles and says, "Good thinking babe!"

"Yeah, good idea mate, see you later 'babe'." Puck takes the piss like he always does. Just to put a smile on a few people's faces.

Puck got checked out and broken his arm. He went to sit back down in the waiting area untill he saw Finn laying there with tubes everywhere.

Pucks P.O.V

I was on my way back from room 12 and on my way back to where everyone was sat. The doctors told us not to go in without permission or something like that. But when I saw Finn from the window I just had to go in there to talk to my bestfriend. I didn't care if I wasn't aloud, he's my bestfriend. So I looked around the area where the room was and no one was around. So I quietly opened the door and stepped inside.

I noticed Finn didn't look the same that he used to look like. He had tubes coming out of his mouth and in his nose, I guess thats how it helps him to breathe. I took a deep breath and my eyes started to water, it was that bad and so hard to watch Finn lying there. It hurts me knowing I can't do anything to help. Its driving me fucking mad! How the fuck am I gonna tell him about Britt when he wakes up? Im still in bits over Brittany! She didn't deserve this neither does Finn or Rachel!

I held Finn hand and let out how i felt. "Finn, Well your my hero mate and I dunno what I'd do without my lanky big man! Just wake up? Thats all I wish for is you to wake up? please? But all I know is everything will be alright. I'm gonna sing you a song okay...But its for my bestmate. I might suck because i'm half asleep but anything to wake you up haha! I have no Guitar so I'll only sing like a few lyrics that I can remember"

_#Cause Everything's gonna be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight_

_Be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight_

_Through the sorrow,_

_And the fights_

_Don't you worry,_

_Cause everything's gonna Be Alright,ai-ai-ai-aight_

_Be Alright,ai-ai-ai-aight.._

_Through the long nights_

_And the bright lights_

_Dont you worry_

_Cause Everything's gonna Be Alright, ai-ai-ai-aight_

_Be Alright, ai-ai-ai-aight_

_You know that I care for you_

_I'll always be there for you_

_Promise I will stay right here, yeah_

_I know that you want me too_

_we can make it through, anything_

_Cause everything's gonna Be Alright, ai-ai-ai-aight_

_Be Alright, ai-ai-ai-aight_

_Through the sorrow, and the fights_

_Dont you worry_

_Everything's gonna Be Alright, ai-ai-ai-aight_

_Be Alright, ai-ai-ai-aight_

Every word that I remembered was all true okaay mate! Hold in there mate, everything will be alright! Get better! Love you bro! Off to see Rachel now mate, Im sorry for everything just hope you know that,OK?

I wiped my tears while i walked out of the door and walked across the hallway to find Rachel's room. Here we was room 16. Tears started to fall! I walked in and gently moved her hair out of her beautiful face!

I whispered her this, "Hey princess! I-I don't know what to say? Just sorry baby! I know it's my fault that your in a wheelchair and its not right! If you don't want to be with me I understand...But all I want you to know is that Rachel baby, I love you! Everything about you I love. Even if your in a wheelchair I will still think your the brightest and tallest star I've ever seen! I just want you to know that! I'll talk to you later babe! Im guessing your probably saying 'God Noah just go, I need to sleep!' So yes, I'll let you sleep baby, talk to you later when your awake!"

I kissed her forehead and I noticed that she was then smiling in her sleep! Bless my beautiful girl! My girl! She is perfect, but will she ever forgive me?

**A/N. like the chapter? you dont? need improving? let us know in a review! reviews inspire us to write more im js.;D update soon!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14. Facebook time for glee.

_**A/N: Thankyou for all the reviews and alerts. Make me know your so into this story. I've thought of the ideas you want me to do, and well those are the same ideas I had. I want everyone to enjoy it so keep up the reviews and enjoy to upcoming chapters!**_

**Quinn Fabray: **Get to see Finn today at the hospital. Yes he might not be awake but still need to be there for him and also Rachel. Me and Rach don't get along but that doesn't mean I don't care about her. So emotional yet good day today...

**Noah Puckerman, Sam Evans, Kurt Hummel and 2 others liked this.**

**Santana Lopez: **What about Brittany? Now she's dead, you already forgot about her!

**Quinn Fabray: **No I didn't mean it like that...Of course I haven't forgotten about Brittany. I care about others aswell and I love Britt, she was like a sister to me. So obviously I care about her aswell. Sorry if you misunderstood me?:S

**Santana Lopez: **Don't say sorry to me? Why don't you say sorry to Britt.

**Quinn Fabray: **Ermm how can I do that?

**Santana Lopez: **Say something that sounds like this, "Britt Im so sorry that I forgot about you"

**Quinn Fabray: **I never forgot about her.. i'll say a prayer if your that bothered?

**Santana Lopez: **Not a fucking prayer. I mean say sorry to her!

**Quinn Fabray: **I can't communicate to the dead.

**Santana Lopez: **Britt isn't dead...

**Quinn Fabray: **What? Yes she is Santana.

**Santana Lopez: **No she's fucking not!

**Quinn Fabray: **Ermm... San are you okay?

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

Private messaging between **Quinn Fabray **and **Sam Evans**.

**Quinn Fabray: **Sam, I need your help.

**Sam Evans: **Whats up?

**Quinn Fabray: **Its Santana

**Sam Evans: **What about her?

**Quinn Fabray: **She's a mess. She knows that Britts dead at one minute and then the next she acts like Brittany never died. Its weird. Does she need help?

**Sam Evans: **Thanks for your concern and telling me. I think the only help she can get right now is me and her friends.

**Quinn Fabray: **Okay, hope she'll be okay! Im very worried about her!

**Sam Evans: **Are you feeling okay? Cause' your not really the care person type, unless you want something lol.

**Quinn Fabray: **Ah thanks for that.

**Sam Evans: **Sorry I didn't mean it in a nasty way. Im starting to like the new Quinn.

**Quinn Fabray: **Awh thanks.

**Sam Evans: **Got to know if Santana is ok. So speak later, bye.

**Quinn Fabray: **Ok bye.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

Private messaging between **Sam Evans **and **Santana Lopez**

**Sam Evans: **San are you okay?xoxoxoxox.

**Santana Lopez: **Is that a trick question or are you that stupid?

**Sam Evans: **Come on, I know your upset and so is everyone else, but you don't go around arguing with people.

**Santana Lopez: **I'm not in the mood. Do you expect me to go running to you smiling and think everything is ok, when its not?

**Sam Evans: **No but you don't start having ago at your friends and your boyfriend either.

**Santana Lopez: **So your siding with the blonde stuck up bitch then?

**Sam Evans: **No, ofcourse I'm on your side. Your my girlfriend remember?

**Santana Lopez: **You've got a funny way of showing it.

**Sam Evans: **Santana I'm trying to be here for you. Don't shut me out.

**Santana Lopez: **I don't need you or anyone! I just want my Britt back!

**Sam Evans: **Everyone does but babe she'll always be with you no matter what. she's never gone, she's just lost.

**Santana Lopez: **Are you trying to make me feel better or worse? cause right now your not making me feel any better.

**Sam Evans: **I'm trying to make you feel better babe. Everyone's here for you xx

**Santana Lopez: **Not really. So just fuck off!

**Sam Evans: **Why are you telling me to fuck off, I'm trying to be here for you!

**Santana Lopez: **Like I said, I DON'T NEED YOU.

**Sam Evans: **So what you trying to say, you don't wanna be my girl anymore?

**Santana Lopez: **No, stop putting words in my mouth! Just leave me alone, before I say something I will regret.

**Sam Evans: **Like what?

**Santana Lopez: **You actually trying to make me angry and upset! Well feel free to carry on, but at the end of it, I won't be the one that would be crying cause' they don't have their girlfriend anymore.

**Sam Evans: **What are you actually trying to say? Are you breaking up with me, just cause' I'm trying to be here for you?

**Santana Lopez: **If thats what you want.

**Sam Evans: **No that's not what I want at all.

**Santana Lopez: **Well tbh thats what I want. Im sorry it's just that I need to be on my own for a while.

**Sam Evans: **So that's it? Were done?

**Santana Lopez: **Not completely, Just stay friends? I just can't get too close to people, cause' all I do is loose them. Like I'm loosing you now.

**Sam Evans: **You weren't loosing me, untill now.

**Santana Lopez: **Yes I know. Its not your fault.

**Sam Evans: **Wait a min, Its not me its you, right? Yes, Ive heard that all before.

**Santana Lopez: **Well Its true.

**Sam Evans: **Well what ever makes you happy.

**Santana Lopez: **I will always love you Sam!

**Sam Evans: **Same.

**Santana Lopez: **I'm sorry Sam!

**Sam Evans: **Yes, me too.

GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

**Sam Evans **went from being in arelationship to 'single'.

**Noah Puckerman: **Oh no dude! Whats happened bro?

**Sam Evans: **ill call you, dont want it all on facebook mate

**Noah Puckerman: **okay and sorry to hear that mate!

**Sam Evans: **Love sucks.

**Noah Puckerman: **You will find someone soon. Trust me!

**Sam Evans: **Yes but not right now, I'm still down to be dating straight away. I think she's just upset too much to think properly.

**Mike Chang: **Mate, she will come around. Maybe because of everything thats happened, she's not realising what she's doing.

**Sam Evans: **Yes but her boyfriend needs to be there for her, which is me. I need to be there for her, always. but she won't let me be there for her. Don't you think I've tried?

**Quinn Fabray: **Aww don't worry. I was like that when I was pregnant, its normal for a girl to not want her boyfriend there for her all the time.

**Sam Evans: **So your trying to say Santana's pregnant?

**Quinn Fabray: **No I mean it just depends on how they are feeling... You need to give her space and time to properly think things through.

**Santana Lopez: **You know I can speak for myself?

**Quinn Fabray: **I know, but Sam is confused. I'm only helping. Its not like your explaining yourself.

**Santana Lopez: **Well don't ok? Stuck up cow.

**Sam Evans: **See what I mean?^

**Quinn Fabray: **Were all sad because of Britt! Were devasted. But don't think your the only person in this world that's suffering, because your not. Don't you think were miserable enough, for you to keep opening your gob and say horrible things? Its not going to bring Brittany back or make us feel any better, so why do it?

**Noah Puckerman likes this.**

**Quinn Fabray: **Sorry, had to be said.

**Noah Puckerman likes this.**

**Sam Evans: **Abit too harsh there, Quinn.

**Noah Puckerman: **So what? San has been harsh to Quinn and you for that matter, so why can't she give her the taste of her own medicine?

**Quinn Fabray and Merecedes Jones like this.**

**Sam Evans: **wouldn't you if you'd just lost someone very close to you? you think you'd be all happy sappy shit? this is a triple Santana she's obviously gonna be all bitchy more than she was, so get over it and stfu. I thought you Puck would get that! guess not!

**Santana Lopez and Kurt Hummel like this.**

**Quinn Fabray: **Were all hurting though but we don't act like Santana.

**Sam Evans: **Yeah but tbf, If Finn died do you think you'll be acting the same as now? no? didn't think so. js.

**Quinn Fabray: **He's going to be okay! Shut it, trouty mouth!

**Sam Evans: **I never said he wasn't going to be okay, i was giving an example..

**Santana Lopez: **Calm the fuck down guys.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

~Story Mode~

Rachel's.p.o.v.

"Daddy, has Noah visited me lately?"

Daddy looked down and straight away i knew my answer already. He hadn't visited me. He has before but he must of stopped for some odd reason. I started to silently cry while regretting it after...

"Oh, sweetie! I'm sure he's just busy or-"

"Or maybe he doesn't want to be near me because I'm too embarrassing and ugly for him; yes I think that's it!" I snapped before laying down on my bed.

The door opened and I looked up hoping to see Noah but ended up with a doctor instead, "Good news Rachel! You're feeling better than you were and that means, with your new wheelchair you can go home tonight if you dads can sign all these we'll be sure you'll be home as soon as possible. We'll make sure to give you all the appointments for physio and I'm sure you'll be able to walk in the next 6 months. But Rachel, any bad pain call me straight away, you hear me?"

"Yes. Of course doctor, thanks." I said smiling and then deciding to look down again.

"Alrightio, let me know when you finish with the papers." The doctor said before leaving.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Noah Puckerman: **Life is so fucked up, so complicated! Wtf has it come to?

**Sam Evans: **Very depressive

**Santana Lopez: **FUCKED UP

**Quinn Fabray: **Depressive and stressed out.

**Kurt Hummel: **No god or jesus.

**Merecedes Jones: **What do you mean Kurt?

**Kurt Hummel: **Well obviously theres no God or jesus. because if there was, then an innocent person wouldn't of died, a savour wouldn't be in a coma and a survivour wouldn't be disabled.

**Noah Puckerman: **Rachel isn't disabled, FFS!

**glee#glee#glee#glee#glee#**

**Hiram Berry - Noah Puckerman: (on his wall): **I don't think you should be visiting Rachel at all if your just gonna be messing around with her okay you hear me?

**Noah Puckerman: **So I can't see her anymore?

**Hiram Berry: **You haven't seen her in weeks you've just stopped? Today she asked where you were and it broke her heart to see that you hadn't turned up for weeks. I don't want to give the letter to her, too heart breaking! I dont want you near her ever again!

**Noah Puckerman: **I'm very sorry sir, please give the letter to her though it'll mean alot to me

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

Santana's.p.o.v.

I walked into the doctors to visit Britt and Rachel. I was kind of in a happy mood knowing that one day, everything is gonna be the same again. I couldn't wait for it! Me, Rach and Britt all best friends and hanging on the beach!

"Hey Rachie!"

"Hey San"

"Guess I'm single!" I said depressingly.

"Oh yeah I heard about that are you okay?"

"No...Wait how did you h-"

"Kirt. He always gives me some gossip. Now tell me, why did you end it with Sam?"

"I don't know, I love him to bits. But I-"

"No but's. Your going to get back together okay! If you love him and he loves you, then why brake up in the first place?"

"Hmmm... Rachel it's too complicated. Lifes fucked up at the moment." I sighed.

"I know, but you shouldn't let all your happiness slip away."

"I know but anyway enough about me how about you? I hear your aloud to go home, eh?" I smiled at her and not getting a smile back just a nod is when I knew something was wrong, "Okay what's happened?"

"I-I don't w-want to go back home."

"Why?" I asked confused.

"I don't want to go back and face everyone; Noah made it clear that I'm ugly and very embarrassing! I just feel alot more safe and comfortable here."

"He said that?"

"No but it's obvious. He stopped visiting me just to get me out of his life." Rachel said slowly and painfully.

"Aww Rach! He does have alot on his mind. You should see the pictures he's posted of you and him. He really loves and misses you." I showed my phone to Rachel as she looked unsure if it was true.

"So he has time to go on facebook then spend time talking to his girlfriend at hospital?" Rachel started to cry.

"Listen he was here day and night, Honest! Its just he's probably tired and he might want to give you some space."

"Hmm...True." Rachel dried her tears.

"But he needs rest though, alot!"

"Why?" Rachel looked at me thinking 'why the hell is she saying he needs rest when he's not in hospital.'

"He had a car accident. Didn't you know?" All I saw was Rachel throwing the disgusting hospital food in the bin and then shook her head.

" S-Sa-sa..." I couldn't say his name. It hurt me too much!

"Sam?" Rachel said trying to guess what I was trying to say.

"Yes well he was trying to get ran over for some reason? and well yet again Puck saved him and then Puck got hit instead. His arm is broken in two places I think?"

"Oh my gosh, really?" Rachel cried! She then asked me for her to call him off my phone. She waited for Puck to answer.

"Hey San, whats up?"

"Hello, its Rachel."

"RACHEL! How are you baby? Are you okay?"

"Yes now that I've heard you're voice..."

"I've missed you so much baby!"

"If you missed me, then how comes you never visit me anymore?"

"Babe, I wish I could tell you..-"

"Then tell me! I'm supposed to be your girlfriend."

"I-I can't..."

"You can't or you won't?"

"Look Rachel-"

"No if you can't even see me, then why still be with me?"

"No I-"

"No Puck, Just stop talking for one minute! You don't like to visit me because I'm in a wheelchair. I'm disabled. I guess you don't like to be seen with me if i'm disabled."

"No Rachel, how could you think I'll be that shallow? I love you and I don't care what you look like, aslong as your still with me then-"

"I guess not anymore..."

"What?"

"No It doesn't matter, talk soon.

"Rachel-"

~call ended~

"Just give him a chance Rachel." Rachel looks down, not even listening to what I said.

"He doesn't like me anymore, whats done is done."

"Don't say it like that babe, we both know thats not true!"

"Never know what goes off in a flirtatious man's head." She was speaking as though she really doesn't know how much Puck has changed, since he was together with Rachel. He's a complete different man. If she thinks he's the same like he was before he met her, then she's blind.

"If you think he'd cheat on you, then you don't know the real guy you fell inlove with."

"I like how you are giving me the advise, when your doing the oppisite. Why don't you listen to yourself once and a while, and get back together with SAM!" She actually does have a point. What the hell am I saying? Me and S-Sam are never gonna' get back together...

"Ey, don't turn this on me. Your the one who's doubting yourself and Puck. You shouldn't."

"You are aswell."

"Anyways I know what would cheer you up!" I said Lightening up the mood.

"What?" Rachel started to brighten up with excitement!

"You me and Brit, we will go walk on the beach and enjoy the summer!"

"Wait...I thought Brit was...Dead?"

"NO, what makes you think that?"

"Just people told me that she...-"

"No people are wrong, I just visited her. She's not dead, she's just not woken up yet. But I don't mind waiting!"

"Ohh...Thats great news, I guess!"

"Yes of course it is...Anyways Rachel, want me to pack things for you?"  
>"Ermm... Yeah thank you Santana!"<p>

"What are friends for!"

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

Pucks P.O.V

Why is Rachel's dad telling me not to see Rachel anymore? I don't want Rachel to think I'm not seeing her cause she's in a wheelchair! I just don't want to keep reminding myself that I did all this, every time I look at Rachel. She's beautiful no matter if she's disabled or ill or whatever! She's my girl and no one can stop me from seeing her. I know that the letter said i shouldn't be seeing her and explaining everything but her Dad said that he's not giving the letter to her? how could i just not say anything to her and leave? It was just wrong. I needed to see her, i'll visit her later and explain everything. If she's not that mad at me as she was before. Maybe if she sees how sorry I am...Then maybe she will forgive me?

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Rachel Berry: **looking back at my facebook

and omging at everything Jesse did.

**Kurt Hummel,Sam Evans, Quinn Fabray and 5**

**others like this.**

**Kurt Hummel: **To think we all thought it was you, i'm so sorry:-/.

**Rachel Berry: **Its fine..i dont blame you to be honest, i blame the jerk. But really would of wished to have some people believe me.

**Quinn Fabray,Kurt Hummel and 3 others like this**

**Santana Lopez: **I know right? i hate him for hurting my Britt and Rach but everything'll be okay now once she wakes up!

**Rachel Berry likes this**

**Kurt Hummel: **San, you know that Britt... is dead right?

**Rachel Berry: **What? San said she's okay now?

**Kurt Hummel: **I'll inbox you Rach

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

Quinn's.p.o.v.

I was at the hospital, again visiting Finn. Everyone else was so happy for Rachel to be back and okay that i thought maybe they forgot about my Finn.. but i shouldn't think like that, i mean they do care for him and visit him but me.. i need to visit him everyday to know he's okay or he's getting better because lets face it.. he's my boy and has always been my boy. I know it's not right for me to go straight back to him, now that Brit has gone. But I've loved him more than anyone else has! When I hold his hand, I know that he's going to be okay! I don't need no machine to tell me if he's okay I just know he is!

I feel horrible seeing him like this. Wasting life as it goes on while he's in a coma, sleeping. But I actually can't wait till he's out of the coma! I just feeling to depressed with Brittany and everything, just please like Finn be okay! Please!

#glee#glee#glee#glee#glee#glee#glee#glee#glee

~End of chapter~

_**A/N: End of chapter! Hope you enjoed it! Please review, make comments, any likes or dislikes? Anything to improve on? Let me know in a review! What exactly did the letter say? Will Finn ever wake up? Does Quinn want Finn back? Is this the over of Samtana or possibly Puckleberry? Fing out in the next few chapters! I'll update soon, promise!**_


	15. Chapter 15

Facebook time for glee. 

Chapter 15.

**Rachel Berry: **I've just head that Finn is in a coma?:O

**Quinn Fabray: **Yes he is.

**Rachel berry: **Wow, thats the first thing you've said to me after I came out of a coma.

**Quinn Fabray: **Sorry. I'm so tired, I'm in hospital.

**Rachel Berry: **Your in hospital aswell? HOW?

**Quinn Fabray: **No, I'm here for Finn. You know visiting him, like everyday.

**Rachel Berry: **Oh, I still can't believe what's happened. Brittany's died...I'm disabled and Finn in a coma...What about Jesse? Hope he's dead!

**Quinn Fabray: **Erm...We don't know about Jesse.

**Rachel Berry: **What do you mean, you don't know about jesse? He was in the car with us!

**Quinn Fabray: **Yes well...When I came to hospital I didn't see him.

**Noah Puckerman: **Rachel, I'll explain later okay? I'm gonna come to hospital to pick you up.

**Rachel Berry: **there's no need to,i'm home already.

**Noah Puckerman: **Oh then I'll come round if its okay with your dads? i'll walk it just for you.

**Rachel Berry: **Its miles away from your house...You can't manage with your arm and that. Plus, not sure if my Dads will be happy.

**Noah Puckerman: **Rachel, it sounds like your trying to avoid seeing me or something. Don't you want me to be there?

**Rachel Berry: **No its not cause' I don't want to see you...

**Noah Puckerman: **Then what is the problem?

**Rachel Berry: **When we finished the chat that we'll be having, I'm worried about what will happen at the end of the conversation.

**Noah Puckerman: **So what you trying to say is that your worried that I'm gonna break up with you?

**Rachel Berry: **Well cause' I've seen you previous stats about me, saying you was thinking about it. and you havent visited me for a while, so I thought you getting bored of me?

**Noah Puckerman: **Get bored of you? Wtf? What makes you think I'm getting bored of you? Really you should be the one breaking up with me.

**Rachel Berry: **What? Me? Why me being the one ending it?

**Noah Puckerman: **Cause' Its all my fault!

**Rachel Berry: **Your fault on what?

**Noah Puckerman: **Everything.

**Rachel Berry: **Need something a little bit more specific than that.

**Noah Puckerman: **The whole Jesse thing, the car crash, Brittany dying, you not inuse of your legs and Finn not knowing if he will awake?

**Rachel Berry: **THAT WASN'T YOUR FAULT!

**Quinn Fabray: **Puck it isn't you fault!

**Mercedes Jones: **Thats not your fault.

**Sam Evans: **Mate, stop chatting shit.

**Noah Puckerman: **Its true.

**Rachel Berry: **Is that why you haven't been visiting me?

**Noah Puckerman: **Yes.

**Rachel Berry: **Then why not say something?

**Noah Puckerman: **Don't you think i've tried?

**Rachel Berry: **When?

**Noah Puckerman: **Past week and the phone call yesterday. You didn't give me the chance to explain.

**Rachel Berry: **Oh...I'm sorry.

**Noah Puckerman: **Its ok.

**Rachel Berry: **So where does this leave us?

**Noah Puckerman: **I dunno.

**Rachel Berry: **It's coz I'm in a wheelchair isn't it...

**Noah Puckerman: **Fuck sake. No it isnt! This is why I get so fustrated sometimes, because you always try and make me look and sound bad. And you always put words in my mouth. If your disabled or not, I will always love you! I don't see anything bad about you! Your perfect! Its just ever since you've been with me, you've got hurt so many times! More than your whole life and thats only been a couple of months and this what I do to you.

**Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray, Sam Evans and 4 others like this.**

**Rachel Berry: **No thats wrong.

**Noah Puckerman: **What is?

**Rachel Berry: **Ever since I've been with you, I've been the most happiest girl alive! Its just the days I've been without you, hurt me like mad! Its gonna hurt me even more that were over?

**Noah Puckerman: **What? Were over?

**Kurt Hummel: **NO DON'T DO THIS TO ME! FIRST MY BROTHER AND MY BESTFRIEND IN HOSPITAL AND NOW PUCKLEBERRY IS ENDING? NOOOOO!

**Rachel Berry: **Thats if you want us to be?

**Kurt Hummel: **NOOOOOOOOOO!

**Noah Puckerman: **Well, I can't stop thinking that everything is my fault. and that your never gonna forgive me...

**Kurt Hummel:** STOP THINKING THAT THEN!

**Rachel Berry: **I have nothing to forgive, because Noah this isn't your fault.

**Kurt Hummel: **SHE'S RIGHT YOU KNOW!

**Noah Puckerman: **Okay, But...

**Kurt Hummel: **NO BUT'S.

**Rachel Berry: **Listen, Just say it if you don't want to be with me!

**Kurt Hummel: **HE DOES!

**Noah Puckerman: **I love you...But your not safe around me.

**Kurt Hummel: **PUCK JUST SHUT UP!

**Rachel Berry: **What you mean?

**Noah Puckerman: **If we do keep dating and then months upon months even years, Your going to be miserable because your with me. And I'm not good news.

**Kurt Hummel: **YOUR GONNA BE IN BAD NEWS IN A MINUTE, IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP!

**Rachel Berry: **Don't you think I know all that before I started dating you? I love you Noah and you make me happy!

**Noah Puckerman: **Do I?

**Kurt Hummel: **YES YOU DO! SHE JUST SAID THAT DUMB ASS!

**Rachel Berry: **Yes you do Noah! You really do!

**Noah Puckerman: **But your dads.

**Kurt Hummel: **WHAT ABOUT HER DADS? HER DADS ISN'T INVOLVED IN THIS...UNLESS YOUR GAY?

**Rachel Berry: **What about them?

**Noah Puckerman: **Kurt I'm not gay. Rachel your dads think i'm bad news. Thats one of the other reasons why I haven't visted you in hospital. Your dad's didn't want me to.

**Kurt Hummel: **Didn't see that coming!

**Rachel Berry: **What? Why?

**Kurt Hummel: **Honey, don't be dumb now! He's just told you why...

**Noah Puckerman: **What Kurt said.^

**Rachel Berry: **Ohh...Well your not! And I don't care! As long your mine, that's all that matters.

**Noah Puckerman: **Same! But what about your dad's? Theyre not gonna let me be with you.

**Kurt Hummel: **WILL YOU PLEASE STOP SAYING BUT'S.

**Rachel Berry: **I'll talk to them...

GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

-story mode-

Rachel's.p.o.v.

"Dad, Daddy i need to talk to you about something." I said looking down knowing this isn't gonna be easy.

"What is it about honey?" Dad asked.

"It's about Noah."

"Noah, as in.. Noah Puckerman? That guy who has that weird mohawk?" Daddy Asked confused.

"Yes, don't act like you guys don't know him.. i know what you have done." I said to them a little too harshly.

"Yeah about that honey.."

"I'm so disappointed in you guys! You can't pick a choice for me without even discussing it with me! It's wrong, i'm nearly turning 18 now! I can make my own decisions i don't need you to do it for me!" I snapped.

"Hang on sweetie, we did this for you! you can't hate us for this-" Daddy said but got interrupted by Rachel.

"Did this for me? You did this out of hate! I do hate you Dad, i can make my own decisions!" I screamed

"Has he told you about the letter?" Dad suddenly burst out

"Yes, it's something about why i wasn't visiting him and everything-"

"No, what has he been telling you? Look i'll give you the letter myself..." Dad said before looking through cuboards to find that letter.

"What do you mean? what are you going onnabout? Noah wouldn't lie to me!" I shouted disagreeing with whatever they were saying

"Here, i found it. I suggest you read it and think again why we didn't let him see you." Dad said before turning his back on me.

I pushed my wheels on my wheelchair into the living room and opened the letter.

_**Rachel, **_

_**Your probably in hospital right now. I'm ever so sorry for that it's my fault. im writing this because i can't say this face to face you'll just try to get me not to say all this so i think it's better in a letter. i love you Rachel, i do... your the one for me always have been i love you so much. i do, but i can't do this anymore. i'm breaking up with you. This is all too much for me too face and i have something important to tell you very important. I cant see you anymore, not in hospital, not when you come out.. not ever again. the sight of you in that wheelchair, upsets me. because its all my fault, dont say it isn't because it is. i should have done something. what i'm about to tell you, you probably will never ever speak to me again but i'm moving away. i've been offered a job to do with pools and its near Beth and Shelby. Ive never told anyone this but ive always wanted to be a father to Beth. Always, i didn't wanna give her up. Quinn did, not me. So, i'm moving to be close to her and i hope you'll understand. i love you, so much Rachel. i'll never forget you&if fates... true then we'll end up together. I love you so much baby and it hurts me to even write this. You'll find someone way better than me. and when you do, I hope they treat you right. I never regret saving you, your my only love and I just wish the best for you Rachel. Your a star and your meant to shine... **_

_**your dreams will come true, sadly without me. I'm so sorry.**_

_**love you. **_

_**all my love...**_

_**Your Noah xx**_

I.. he never mentioned this to me? I can't believe this is happening! I thought we sorted it all...Now I know the truth thanks to my dads.

"You see why i stopped him from seeing you?" Dad said walking in the room.

"I can't believe him Dad! He'd pick Beth and Shelby... over me." I started to sob because honestly i didn't know what else to do.

"Sweetie, i'm so sorry!" Dad said,"I know how you feel. it made me cry while i read it too, i don't know how he can do this to you..."

"I er... I need to talk to him... i er.. would like to be alone Dad" I murmered wiping away some tears.

Dad nodded and then turned around about to leave before i said,"Thanks Dad, i love you."

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

**Rachel Berry - Noah Puckerman: **I talked to my Dads and you know what?.. i never wanna see you again after everything! i can't believe you. i hate you!

**Noah Puckerman: **What?

**Kurt Hummel: **WHAT THE HELL?YOUR NOT BREAKING UP ARE YOU?

**Rachel Berry: **You know what i'm onnabout... the 'letter' my Dads showed me, the real reason why you wanted to leave me? words cant describe how much i hate you right now. your a liar and i hate you. i don't want you near me again. HOW COULD YOU!

**Noah Puckerman: **Im sorry Rach

**Kurt Hummel: ** Berry, I've fallen out with you now.

**Rachel Berry: **What did you plan when you knew i hadn't seen the letter myself? to just run away and dont bother telling Rachel cos you cant fucking face me face to face, prick!

**Noah Puckerman: **It wasn't like that

**Rachel Berry: **What was it like then? i'd really like to see an explanation for this.

**Noah Puckerman: **Please don't do this...

**Rachel Berry: **No explanation? thought so... we are over Puck. I can't trust you and i hate you. dont ever talk or come see me again. BYE.

**Kurt Hummel: **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Rachel Berry has unfriended Noah Puckerman From Facebook, Noah Puckerman can no longer comment on this wallpost.**

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

Puck's P.O.V

Wow Never thought she'd be so angry. This is horrible! WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK HAVE I DONE? ARGH! I CAN'T LOSE HER! WHY DID I DO THIS? I'M TOO FUCKING SELFISH! I love her and well I've just ruined everything! I wish that Finn was here to give me so manly advice. I bet he's gonna be so disappointed in me, but really I'm doing this for me. I weren't thinking on how Rachel would be feeling. Now she hates me and she wants nothing to do with me, so theres nothing stopping me fromgoing anymore. Really feel like dying, I cant take all this shit anymore.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

**Rachel Berry: **I HATE PUCK SO MUCH! HE CAN DIE FOR ALL I CARE!

**Quinn Fabray: **Thats too mean Rachel.

**Kurt Hummel: **Rachel DONT EVER SAY THAT!

**Sam Evans: **This is Puck on Sam's account, well If thats how you feel then your wish is my comand..

**Rachel Berry: **YES THAT'S HOW I FEEL! I MEAN EVERY WORD!

**Kurt Hummel: **Rachel we need to talk.

**Rachel Berry: **Fine.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

Private messaging between **Kurt Hummel **and **Rachel Berry.**

**Kurt Hummel: **What the hell are you doing?

**Rachel Berry: **I'm deffending myself.

**Kurt Hummel: **From what? What has Puck done for you to break up with him? for you to threaten that you wish he was dead?

**Rachel Berry: **Its too complicated Kurt. You wouldn't understand.

**Kurt Hummel: **come on i know you. You cant just have a blown up argument and then don't say anything afterwards.

**Rachel Berry: **Listen, I don't want to talk about it. All I wanna' do is cry myself to sleep.

**Kurt Hummel: **There must be a reason... Oh I remember its something to do with your dads, right?

**Rachel Berry: **Kurt please, I don't want to talk about it.

**Kurt Hummel: **Well I'm hear for you!

**Rachel Berry: **Thanks and I'm sorry.

**Kurt Hummel: **What for?

**Rachel Berry: **for making everything worse for you with Finn and stuff and now this...I can't imagine what you're going through!

**Kurt Hummel: **Thanks and its okay. Hey, have you heard anything from puck he's not answered my inbox's.

**Rachel Berry: **No I unfriended him off here. But he's probably too busy hooking up with another girl.

**Kurt Hummel: **Did he cheat on you?

**Rachel Berry: **No not that I know of.

**Kurt Hummel: **Then why break up?

**Rachel Berry: **I don't feel like talking... Bye.

**Kurt Hummel: **Fine... But you will have to talk at some point. you cant avoid it forever.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

Quinn's.p.o.v.

I walked into the hospital yet another day to visit Finn after such a hard day at home, my mum didn't like the fact that i was missing meals and not eating much because i was visiting Finn. How could i eat when my Finn was in hospital? It isn't right! I need him to be okay!

I pressed the buzzer, that led to Finn's room.

"Hello, reason why your here?"

"I'm here to visit Finn Hudson." I replied. I've said this so many times it gets quite rehearsed... and i didn't like that i wanted Finn to just be okay now. I love him so much, i wanted to know that he's gonna be okay!

"Okay, sweetie. Make sure you wash your hands before you come through." The nurse said and hung up from the buzzer leaving the door unlocked.

I made sure i washed my hands, and headed to Finn's room. He had his own room because it was important for him to, just incase anything happened to him, it was a serious condition you see.

I sat down on his bed and holded his hand and began to tell him everything that had happened in the past few days,"Everything's hectic here baby, i wish you were here. I'd feel much better if you'd come back from wherever your having fun, we all miss you. You know? Everyones gone all crazy, believe it or not. It's not the same without you, please come back! i love and i miss you!"I cried and cried and then something stopped me, i was in shock.

Finn had squeezed my hand, literally squeezed my hand! I grinned,"Finn? You there?"

I buzzed for the buzzer, because this could be good! This mean he's getting better, right? I was pacing around the room in shock but happy, when a nurse came through.

"What was the buzz about?" The Nurse asked clearly tired.

"F-Finn, he squeezed my hand! he... he squeezed my hand!"

"What? Miss Fabray, you musn't be lying to us, you hear me?"

"I hear you alright! I swear he squeezed my hand!" I grinned as happy as can be.

"Alright, i'll go get the doctor as for you, you need to say goodbye to Finn and come back tomorrow. Okay?" The nurse said writing something down before leaving and shutting the door.

I kissed Finn on the cheek and said,"I love you Finn, i can't wait till you come back, my boy. I'll miss you, always thinking of you!"

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

Rachel's.p.o.v.

I hated myself, i didn't want to but everything Puck said made me realise i'm always second best and i hate that, all i want in life is to be someone's first choice. I love Noah so much, it's so hard to just not be with him and forgive him, but i hate him at the same time. I hate him because he picked my mum who had hurt me so many times for Beth who clearly wasn't going to be in his life, it was clear to everyone and he couldn't see that! I thought that through my physio he would be there to make me feel better, obvisously that is just stupid of me to think that. I'm noones first choice, i'm always there second choice and for once, i wanted that to change. I couldn't even talk to someone about it, Quinn was too hung up on Finn.. i don't blame her i mean she's too bothered about Finn which is so sweet, she's not herself lately so there's no point in talking to her. Santana, well she's not herself either, she's gone a little bit crazy which in my own opinion, i wouldn't tell her this but i think she needs help, professional help. Kurt, he'd just tell me to forgive him.. that isn't the advice i want. I just want someone to talk to. is that so hard? without people taking sides, i didn't want sides. Sometimes, i wish i could just talk to my Dad's but they didn't understand anything, they wouldn't.

Life sucked, at the moment. Being in a wheelchair sucks and i've just lost everything i adore and loved.. Noah.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

Kurt's.p.o.v.

I'd never say this to anyone because my step brother is kind of a jerk, but i missed him and i wish he was here. It's weird not seeing him around the house, munching on stuff while watching family guy. I don't know what he sees in Family guy but it's just his thing and i actually miss seeing it on TV, this is why sometimes i find myself at night watching it and i cry, not because the shows sad it isn't, its supposed to be funny but i cry because of Finn. He's not here, watching it. He's in hospital, in a coma and we don't even know if he's gonna make it. I'm sure though, that he'll be okay. He has to be.

My phone rang, i looked to see who it was it was Quinn.

"Quinn? Why're you calling me?"

"It's about Finn!"

"What about him?" I asked suddenly interested.

"He... He squeezed my hand! He's... its an improvement Kurt! The doctors are checking up on him right now! I think He's survived the coma!" Quinn said quickly.

I grinned,"You kidding me! This isn't funny Quinn, you know!"

"I'm not lying! I'm telling you the truth!"

"I'm on my way." I smiled, so happy.

"Er... Kurt, there's no visitors aloud right now, i just got told. Come with me tomorrow to see him, yeah?" Quinn asked.

"Yes, i will deffo be coming!" I said before we said our goodbyes and hung up.

Finn squeezed her hand! This was good... i wonder if Dad and Carole know? They probably do, Carole checks the hospital every hour, i don't blame her i mean it is her son. She visits him everday too, so i'm presuming that she does know. Life is kind of up and down at the moment, with great news that Finn is on the mend and that Quinn thinks she's found the one. But the bad news that Rachel and Puck has broken up, which I still dunno whats happend. I want life to get better for a change, but somehow it only gets worse.

~END OF CHAPTER 15.~

_**A/N. Did you like it? dislike it? need improving? let us know in a review. sneak peek for next chapter: Rachel takes things a little too far, what can this cause? People say that People can hear when there in a coma, does this mean that he knows Quinn loves him? Does Finn feel the same way? What does Puck do when things get too far? Will he leave Lima, Ohio for the city? Does he stay? DOES LIFE GET BETTER OR EVEN WORSE? Find out in the next chapter. Don't miss out! Its a very intense chapter!xo**_


	16. Chapter 16

Facebook Time For Glee.

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter!**_

Chapter 16.

**Noah Puckerman: **Fucking hate me life.

**Sam Evans: **Don't say that mate. Just think of Beth okay?!

**Quinn Fabray: **Why think of Beth?

**Noah Puckerman: **Maybe because she's my daughter and I love her?

**Sam Evans, Mike Chang, Mercedes Jones and 2 others like this.**

**Quinn Fabray: **Whatever.

**Noah Puckerman: **At least I still care about our daughter.

**Quinn Fabray: **I do too.

**Noah Puckerman: **Bullshit.

**Quinn Fabray: **Whatever Puckerman.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

**Rachel Berry: **STOP TEXTING ME. I HATE YOU AND I NEVER WANNA SEE YOU EVER AGAIN.

**Sam Evans: **What has he done so bad, for you to hate him? He isn't a bad guy at all. He loves you to bits and all you do is break his heart. I'm not picking any sides on this, but you guys really need to sort this all out. There's no point on hating him when he hasn't explained himself properly.

**Mercedes Jones, Kurt Hummel and Tina Cohen-chang likes this.**

**Rachel Berry: **He has explained himself perfectly. He's not the only one that has a brokenheart so have I! I can never forgive him after this, he can go to HELL!

**Sam Evans: **You don't mean that. You say things that you don't really mean.

**Rachel Berry: **No, I must of meant it if I said it. So I do mean what I say.

**Quinn Fabray: **Rachel is right.

**Sam Evans: **Why don't you like Puck. He has done nothing to you.

**Quinn Fabray: **Puck always breaks people's hearts thats just how he is.

**Sam Evans: **Well he's not like that. Surely he has a good reason why Rachel and Puck broke up.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

**Noah Puckerman's wall.**

**Hiram Berry: **How could you break my daughters heart. You never go near her ever again. Do us all a favour and get out of Lima,Ohio. NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE.

**Quinn Fabray: **I know your going through a tough time right now but so is Rachel. You both dont need this, so why keep hurting her? leave her alone and do us all a favour, leave.

**Santana Lopez: **Finn will be so ashamed of you. Me and Britt are shocked on how heartless you are.

**5 more wall posts to Noah Puckerman.**

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

Puck's P.O.V

I'm sick of my life. Facebook is full of crap about me. I feel like shit. I know I've hurt Rachel's feelings and I broke her heart. But I'm hurting too. Its not easy for me to make a massive desicion about this, but it had to be done. I have to be the right person and be a good father to Beth.

I read my wallposts as everyone began to tell me how much i'm a jerk, do they even know the full fucking story?! Rachel Berry was one girl i fucking loved to bits. would she do the same thing if she was me? Obvisously would. Would Finn actually be ashamed of me? why should I be feeling like this? I'm doing this for the best. So that Rachel can live a better life, Finn will be better off with the other guys and I'll be a better father; that sees his daughter everyday. Have a bond with her. To see her grow up to be a better person than I will never be. my child comes first than anyone, even the love of my life. It hurts me to leave my friends and my girlfriend, but there's things I gotta do. and that is be with my little angel.

I hate all the comments on facebook saying I'm a jerk and that I should just die. It makes me feel like I'm not wanted, and that I'm doing the wrong fucking thing. But I'm not! Should I just do what everyone else is telling me to do, and just die? No I can't do that to Beth.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

Santana's P.O.V

Why do people think I'm crazy and that I need help? Obviously Brittany isn't dead because I see her everywhere. I don't know how, but she just appears wherever I am. People say I'm only saying this for attention but Britt is there and noone can see it. Why is it that I'm the only one able to see her? I'M NOT ANY OF THOSE CRAZY PEOPLE. Hate people that say that and I hate it when people say Britt is dead. HOW CAN THEY SAY THAT? They wouldn't like it If I said, 'Oh, your dead to me.' Thats fucking tight. I need to find Brittany...She's hiding somewhere...But where? Hmmm...

"Britt? Where are you hiding this time?"

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

~Facebook mode~

**Brittany's wall.**

**Rachel Berry: **OMG! It still won't sink in my head that your gone! I'm missing you already and I just keep crying knowing that your gone and your never coming back! I can still remember when I payed you to where my clothes, so that people would wear it and then make them like me...But they ended up thinking its you that made the style up, and not me. Funny times! I miss your weirdness of you talking about what your cat gets up to. Just sad to think that his owner is gone and never gonna be there to tell him off, or feed him with those weird treats, which I don't really know what's in them, But I wouldn't know cause I don't have you to tell me... I love you lots Britt and your always gonna' be remembered! LOVE AND MISS YOU! I'm always gonna' look at the stars at night and always think of you. Sleep tight up there, my angel!

**Kurt Hummel and 7 others like this.**

**Santana Lopez: **She's not freaking dead. Its cruel to even say she is. You don't see me going round saying your dead to me, do you? No I don't think so.

**Quinn Fabray: **San, I'm gonna say this in the nicest way possible...You need help.

**Santana Lopez: **I need help? How about you? You don't even love your own daughter!

**Noah Puckerman likes this.**

**Quinn Fabray: **How could you even say that? I love Beth with all my heart.

**Santana Lopez: **If you love her then why did you give her to someone else?

**Rachel Berry: **Quinn does talk to me about Beth quite alot actually...

**Santana Lopez: **Doesn't exactly prove that she loves her. If she did she would be down there everyday.

**Quinn Fabray: **Quite hard to do that if she lives in the city and I live in town. It will take me too long and I'd spend lots of money by doing it like that. Don't forget I got to work hard until the end of the year, to get my place in yale. I have too much work on my hands.

**Santana Lopez: **Blah Blah Blah. Look we all know that's bullshit. Honey, a phonecall can't hurt once in a while.

**Quinn Fabray: **Gonna be quite hard to talk to a one year old.

**Noah Puckerman: **Two years old actually. Quinn you don't exactly bother with Beth.

**Santana Lopez: **Quinn you can't even remember how old your own daughter is. Now thats not right.

**Quinn Fabray: **And you do Puckerman? No I dont think so.

**Rachel Berry: **Well lets just say he cares about someone a hell lot more than me.

**Noah Puckerman: **Rachel its not about who cares more about someone. Its all about doing the right thing.

**Rachel Berry: **So upsetting and hurting me is the right thing to do? Wow I'm guessing I never knew you.

**Noah Puckerman: **No you got it wrong. You'll be a hell lot happier if I wasn't around.

**Kurt Hummel: **Thought you unfriended each other?

**Noah Puckerman: **We did, but we can still comment on our friends status's and we can inbox and shit.

**Kurt Hummel: **Oh right. You can 'poo' on facebook?

**Noah Puckerman Likes this**

**Noah Puckerman: **Like how you changed shit to poo. haha! and no I just liked to say that lol.

**Rachel Berry: **You know what Puck, I would be a hell lot happier if you weren't even here. I wish I never met you. Just go away and never come back. Noone wants you here. Got that?

**Sam Evans: **Thats way too harsh Rachel. I'm sick and tired of you saying this shit to people. It depresses people who you say it to and the people who read it. It isnt nice whatsoever.

**Santana Lopez: **Way too fucking harsh. You know how it feels to bullied with threats and shit Berry, now your doing it to Puckerman? fucked up! i thought you was different.

**Sam Evans likes this.**

**Sam Evans: **Too fucking right.

**Santana Lopez: **Why isn't puckerman replying?! with his comments'

#glee#glee#glee#glee#glee

Rachel's.p.o.v.

I hated everything right now, i hate Puckerman and yes, i may not physically mean what i said about him going, because truth was i still loved him. i just didn't understand why he wanted to leave me! i was hurt and all i wanted was for Noah to hug me and tell me everything was going to be okay, it wasn't though. Was it?

"Rachel, sweetie." Dad said walking in my room.

"Yes Dad?" I said before I wiped my tears.

"Whats up Sweetie, it's nearly been a week and you've been in your room a hell lot, it's not like you. You usually sing with us at the piano before dinner, whats wrong?" Dad said sitting next to me on the side of my bed.

"I just... i'm upset. I just.. i want Noah but-"

"I know sweetie, i know. i'm sorry about the whole you and Noah, but don't you think it was for the best?" Dad asked.

"Why for the best? i love him, Dad! I don't want him to leave... i just want him next to me and to tell me everything's going to be okay."

"I know Princess, i know. but, he has his dreams and you have yours. don't let any guy get in the way of that." Dad said wiping a tear away.

I looked up at my Dad with tearful eyes and said,"What if dreams change?"

Dad looked shocked at first, he couldn't obvisously believe what i was saying, clearly.

"Rachel! You are not giving up your dreams of broadway, new york. Never."

He didn't get what i was saying, this means i have to explain it to him.

"No, not like that. My dreams have changed, i want Noah.. i can still have new york and broadway with him, Dad i _know _he's the one. I love him and i'd do anything just to be with him." I said before realising something,"I could go with him."

"What? What are you going onabout? You could go with him, where?" Dad asked confused

"I could go with him when he goes to see Beth for abit, i could! couldn't i, Dad?" I asked

"I'm not so sure, Rachel honey, there'll be other guys. What if he breaks your heart again?"

"Those other guys, i don't want Dad! all i need is Noah, i love him Dad, I know he loves me to. Its like you love Dad."

Just at that moment i got a text, i looked down to see it was an unknown number.

**Unknown.**

**I have Jesse, he wants revenge **

What the hell? What did this mean? he wants revenge on me... i don't get it? he's already put me in a wheelchair what else does he want?! wait... i thought Jesse was dead?

"What about your physio?" Dad said jumping me from my thoughts bringing me back to real life.

"I can get them to transfer to where i'm going, Dad i'll be fine. I'll call you regularly.. I can't let me disablity get in the way of things. I'll still go to physio and when me legs get better I can come and see you everyday! You know for a fact Noah'll look after me, right?"

"Course i do, he's a decent man but i still-"

"You still hate him for what he did to me, i understand but he's the one Dad, he means everything to me."

"Alright, i'll have a word with your Daddy, sweetie."

How am I gonna contact Noah? His phone is off and I need to talk to him. I regret all the things I said. Dispite he broke my heart, I still love him and I wanna go with him. I need to see him!

When Dad left, i looked down at my phone screen again and just stared. I didn't get whoever this was, if it was Jesse or not... why would he do it? why would he want it? he's got his payback can't he just go and leave it all alone? His he ALIVE? I can't breath right now! He is never gonna give up on making my life a misery! I eventually after looking at the message to what it seemed like hours, i replied

**What do you want? haven't you caused enough pain for me and my friends? what else do you want? WHO IS THIS? WHOEVER YOU ARE, LEAVE ME ALONE!**

i looked around thinking everything through what i had just said to my Dad and thought it was better to tell Noah the news.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Rachel Berry: **Need someone to talk to asap.

**Kurt Hummel: **What is it about? Puckerman or something else?

**Rachel Berry: **Both things, why?

**Quinn Fabray: **I am here asap ;)

**Kurt Hummel: **Me too.

**Rachel Berry: **Haha

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

Puck's.p.o.v.

I've had enough of everyone commenting me on facebook letting me know, i should just leave and never come back. What was this? Hate Noah Puckerman for doing the right thing all his life? What the fuck? this world was fucked up already. Have I turned Rachel Berry into a bitch. Is this what I do, ruin people's lifes?!

The only person that actually gave a fuck about me was Sam and sometimes, Santana. Santana was a bitch with mixed feelings, as you can tell. Maybe Finn, too? I wasn't exactly sure about that one but i hope he does care, well he probably doesn't because everything was my fault. Everything always is my fault, to be honest. i'm a fuckup.

My phone started to ring, picking it up and answering it as i thought it was Evans, turns out it wasn't.. it was Berry.

"Noah i need to-"

"I don't need to be told to kill myself one more time, i know i know i know, stop telling me! fuck off Berry" I hung up on her and looked around.

I'm so angry and pissed off! I went to the bathroom, knowing i had to take my tablets right now but all of a sudden, everything came to me. It was like a flashback of everybody telling me to go die, life was better without me in it, im a lima loser, fuck up.

Everything came to one decison in my head.

I picked up 2 tablets what i was supposed to take for my arm and swallowed them slowly, after a while it felt good and ended up taking the whole box of painkillers. My heart started pumping ten to a dozen and I felt weird, like i couldn't stand up right. I then got very sweaty and my eye's started to go blury. Like I've taken a whole packet of cocaine.

Next thing i knew, i fell onto the floor thinking of Rachel and how glad she'd be now and Just seeing her face in my head before everything suddenly went black.

#glee#glee#glee#

_**A/N. What happens to Puck? Will he die liked everyone hoped? What does Rachel do when she finds out Puck could be dead? Who is the mystery person texting Rachel? Is it Jesse? Is Jesse ALIVE? Will he try and kill Rachel and succeed this time? Is he dead? Find out in the next few chapters! Hope you liked it, please don't hate us! we'll update soon, review! Tell us what you like and what you don't. All opinions matter. Will Finn wake up to realise that something has happened to Puck? Find out!xo**_


	17. Chapter 17

Facebook time for glee.

_**A/N: last chapter needed some drama in the story thats the whole point. Apreciate the opinions and thoughts! Sorry for the wait! So heres the next chapter! keep up the reviews! and please keep reading, It means alot!**_

_**This is exactly 4,611 words so enjoyyy! :D**_

Chapter 17.

Rachel's P.O.V

I have to go over to Noah. I have to apoligise for what I said. I didn't mean it, It just came out I suppose. All my anger just came out all onto my Noah! I understand that he's doing this for his child, Beth comes first and I know that now. I Just wish somehow I can make this right.. But first I had to explain myself face to face, so thats why I'm on my way to his.

I finally got there after a five minute wheel down to his, to think about what I was going to say to him. It took me a while to get there as i haven't gotten use to the wheelchair yet. I waited 10 minutes for a reply after I knocked several times. Is he avoiding me? I noticed that the door was unlocked and something wasn't right. I called Sam over to look upstairs to see if there has been an accident or a burgalar or anything.

A car pulled through Noah's driveway it was Sam. "Hey, whats going off?" he said worriedly, as he got out of the car.

"Noah, His door is open and so he must be in...But he's not downstairs could you go look for him upstairs please?" I pleaded.

"Erm.. Rachel I can't."

"Why not? Its not like I can."

"Its invasion of privacy. I'm not going inside his own home and find him upstairs probably on his guitar..He's gonna think I'm a right creep."

"He's not answering, so i'm sure he wouldn't mind? I'm worried. If this was Santana or Merecedes you would go up there."

"Rachel, I don't like-"

"Yeah right, just please?" I interrupted him. He does like Santana and Merecedes so he doesn't need to tell me that crap.

"But-"

"Please?"

"Fine." He finally gave up and started to go upstairs.

Sam's P.O.V

I walked into Puck's house. I knew my way round cause' he's my bestmate so obviously I've been round a couple of times. I looked upstairs checked every room there was no sign of him. Why would he go out and leave his door unlocked? Abit strange. I didn't know whether to look in the bathroom, because what are the chances that he's gonna be there and even if he was, i didn't want to you know see him in the shower or something... else. Anyway, I looked just to be on the safe side.

When I opened the bathroom door I saw Puck laid there on the floor. I rushed over to him to see him waking up. "Woah, what happened?"

"Puck, What-" I stopped my sentence and saw a box of pills empty in his hand.

"Puck what the hell have you done?" I took the box off him.

"Oh, is that what happened." Puck said not sure before dropping his head on the floor looking at the box of Prescribed pills in my hand.

"Yeah care to explain? You could of died!"

"Yeah I'm guessing it hasn't worked then." Puck said in a miserable way. What the fuck? Did he do this because of Rachel?

"Wait a minute is this because of Rachel?"

"No, Pfft..." Puck looked to the floor. I gave him the I don't believe that look and he then said. "Yeah I guess. My love of my life is gone. Just like that!" I didn't think he could be so sensitive. I knew Rachel was listening because I could hear her squeaky wheels from her wheelchair.

"Puck she's not gone. She is waiting for you." Puck looked up and and looked confused.

"What do y-you mean? I-I'm con-confused?!" Puck couldn't talk properly. He really needed to go hospital.

"I'l explain later. Mate you need to go hospital."

"No. Not that shitty place. I don't know how many times ive been in those fucking chairs."

"But there's some hot nurses who will be in your room every minute checking up on you? Sounds good to me!" I said trying to convince him to go.

"N-Nothing compares to R-RRACHEL."

"Look come downstairs and we'll sort it all out. Trust me. Then we will take you to the hospital to see if your alright. Bloody hell how much did you take?"

"i don't know... Ive had them for 2 weeks, but I just got so fuckin' pissed off.. I just found myself taking the ones left in the box. So a few."

"Sure wasn't a few, If you collapsed dude!" I said still shocked about it all.

"Look I-I' fine. Believe me. Ya can help me up"

"If your fine, then you can get yourself up." I said watching Puck trying but failing to get up.

"Argh, fine I'm not okay. But just come on help a mate out, yeah?"

"Fine." I said grabbing his other arm and slowly walked down the stairs into the living room where Rachel was. Puck's face was shocked, sad, happy at the same time with a bloody head. He sat down and I left the room.

"I'll leave you guys to it then. Just gonna get the car running... be back in a minute." I said smiling whilst closing the door.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

No-one's P.O.V

"What the hell happened, Noah?"

"N-Need Hospital."

"Why? What happened up there?" Rachel said moving her wheelchair getting closer to him.

"You suddenly care now?" Puck said while slowly moving away to the other side of the sofa.

"Look, Noah I'm so-" Rachel got interrupted by Sam opening the door.

"Car is ready, are you?" Sam said. Awkward silence afterwards. "Oh sorry, did I say something...Or?" Sam looked like he wanted to leave the room it was that awkward.

"No mate. I'm ready lets go." Puck said in discomfort. He slowly walked out heading to the door, leaving Rachel in the living room alone.

"Rachel, you coming with us?" Sam said in a calm voice.

"No, I best not. Can't anyway...You haven't got a disabled car. Its fine, I need to get used to wheeling through the streets." Sam felt so sorry for Rachel, he didn't know what to do.

"Aww Rachel! It will be fine. Trust me. Your still the same Rachel. I'll talk to him, I promise!" Sam smiled at Rachel and kissed her forehead.

"What was that for?" Rachel started smiling.

"Just wanted to see you smile, like the Rachel we used to see all the time in glee club."

"Oh, thanks Sam but-"

"Relax, were friends nothing more or nothing less! Besides I kind of liking someone."

"Who?" Rachel was eager to know.

"Best get going can't waste anytime, lets get you outside." Sam tried to change the subject. He got behind Rachel and wheeled her out.

While Rachel walked out she glanced at Puck, but he looked away quickly before she wheeled off home. Sam caught Puck looking behind him in the car at Rachel and tears started to fall from his eyes.

"Puck come here, let it out!" Sam said trying to be a good comforting friend.

"Dude, I'm not gay. I don't cry."

"Ok whatever you say." Sam said not convinced at all. They both got to the hospital and Puck was getting checked by the doctor.

"So Mr Puckerman, we meet again. So care to tell me what you have done now?" The doctor asked.

"Erm...Well I took too many pills than I should of...And well I collapsed according to him." Puck points at Sam.

"Its not my fault." Sam quickly says.

"So you've had an overdose. how long was you out for?"

"Well I-I got h-home about 4:30 and-d well the time I was s-su-pposed to take my tablets at 5:15 and well I dunno wha-t time I woke up. I don't even know h-how I woke up."

"Well you must of not of taken that many to be out cold, But you must of took more than you should of to collapse. I see you can't pronounce your words properly. Which is a sign of overdosing. You have a bloody head, which we'll get Mrs Puckerman, your Mum i believe?to check it out." The doctor said turning to Puck, when he nodded he carried on,"While i need to have a talk with Mr Evans here-" The doctor got interrupted by Puck.

"Just call him with the big lips, erm...Ermm..." Puck rubbed his forehead trying to think, as he forgot his name.

"Sam." Sam finished his sentence off. He Still couldn't believe that he forgot one of his mates name.

"Yeah and m-me Puck." Puck finally finished his sentence.

"Puck, are you forgetting Sam's name now? This isn't good. Well we will run some tests and see if this has damaged any parts of his brain. Puck come with me and Well Sam you stay right here, i won't be long." Doctor demanded.

"Yeah sure. See you later then Puck."

"Yeah, stay blonde."

"Stay brown." They both sniggered and walked out seperate ways. Sam sat down in the waiting area and waited.

An hour later the doctor came out and went up to Sam.

"Is Puck okay? I've been waiting a while.." Sam Said while he got up from the chair.

"Luckily Puck is okay." Sam was relieved and more relaxed now that he heard that Puck, was going to be okay.

"But he is dehydrated which means we will have to keep him in over night for observations. Feel free to ask his family or friends to come and visit, but I suggest not for long. He needs rest, specifically his head."

"Okay thanks Doctor Armstrong!" Sam said.

Sam's P.O.V

I Still can't believe how lucky Puck is! He could of died! I still don't get why he did this in the first place...But then again I've done that once over a girl, its completely understandable. I should tell Rachel how he is? Wait should I ask Puck before I ask her, he might be still hurt and Rachel for that matter..

While i was on my way to Pucks room I saw Finn's room. I noticed that Quinn was looking down. I better go in and see whats up... I have to.

When I walked in I saw Quinn holding Finn's hand looking sad.

"Whats up Quinn?" I asked while sitting next to her.

"It's Finn..." She said looking down holding his hand tighter when she said his name. Something must not be good.

"He's getting better. He's waking up from the coma isnt he?" I looked at Quinn and she shook her head with tears coming down her face.

"So what's wrong with him?" I asked trying to get a response.

"T-the doctor said that he's not responding to the medicine he's taking. They said something about keeping him in a coma longer then they expected."

"Well Quinn that's probably because he needs more time? That he can get better by doing it this way."

"Look Sam, they said that he should of been out of the coma weeks ago...He's not supposed to be in the coma this long. So they said that there is a 50-50 chance that he could survive this or...N-not." Quinn started crying, kissing Finn's hand.

"Quinn you never know he could wake up any minute you never know. Look I best get going.."

"Yeah, anyways what are you doing here? We both know your not here for me or Finn."

"Yeah I'm here cause' of Puck."

"Why? What has he done now?"

"Long story anyways Finn will get better trust me!" I hugged her and then walked towards the door.

"Oh and Sam!" Quinn said just before I left the room. I turned around and replied, "Yeah Quinn?"

"Thanks for being here. Your a true friend. Any girl would be lucky to be with you. Just remember that!" How sweet is Quinn? I couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks Quinn and same to you." I went out and looked for Pucks room.

Quinn's P.O.V

I did a little prayer, for Finn. If fate can't help me surely god can!

'_Dear god, please make finn healthy and well enough to get out of his coma. I need him! He means so much to me and he isn't ready to go to meet you yet! So please just make sure he will be okay and well! I want him back. i'm grateful for you surviving my friend,Rachel. You took Brittany away from us, don't take Finn too! Please God, I'm begging! Amen.'_

"Well I best get home. I don't want you to look at me tomorrow wearing a halloween mask. Look Finn I know whats gone off with the accident and that but I miss you and I need you! I want you to get better so please put a smile on my face by opening your eyes? anyways I better get going, so i'll see you tomorrow!" I whisper in his ear just to see if he hears me, "I love you." I kissed his forehead and got my things. I headed to the door and before I could reach the door handle, someone mumbled. It sounded like, but it couldn't be...Could it be...Finn?

"Quinn..."

It was! He said my name! I dropped my things and rushed over to him. I held his hand and I began to cry. I was so emotional, i couldn't believe I was about to walk out that door!

"Finn! Its okay! I'm here..Everything will be okay, I promise."

I pressed the buzzer to let the nurses know that there was something going off. I became unpatient and shouted, "NURSE! Come quick!"

Then a nurse and the doctor came rushing in wondering whats going off.

"Finn.. H-he is awake! He's just said my name!" They rushed over to him and started putting a light in his eyes for some odd reason. He's eyelides began to flicker. He was awake and alive! This has to be the happiest moment ever!

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

**Rachel Berry: **Hope Noah is okay!

**Mercedes Jones: **What's happened?

**Kurt Hummel: **Oh my broadway! What the hell has happened? Whatever happened, hope he's ok!

**Rachel Berry: **I can't say. Its too personal. My fault actually...

**Kurt Hummel: **What have you done now? Slapped him?

**Santana Lopez: **You slapped Puck?! What a cow.

**Rachel Berry: **No I haven't slapped him. I would never do that! And thanks Santana.

**Kurt Hummel: **Then whats wrong?

**Rachel Berry: **I'm going now.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

**Sam Evans: **In hospital again with **Noah Puckerman**. Been nice seeing Quinn and Finn...Sadly I can't see Brittany! R.I.P I love you!

**Santana Lopez: **So you loved Britt while you was with me huh? and SHE'S NOT DEAD.

**Sam Evans: **How could you say that? I loved you Santana more than anything or anyone in the whole world...You know that.

**Kurt Hummel: **What happened to the cute Samtana?

**Santana Lopez: **Kurt will you give up with the names that never existed in the fucking first place! First Puckleberry and now Samtana? Its pathetic, YOUR PATHETIC.

**Blaine Anderson: **Will you stop blaiming Kurt for all this. I'm sick and tired of all the facebook status's blaming my boy for something that you all did. He is your friend, he's trying to be there for you...But all you's selfish people don't care. Just show some consideration and be thankfull to have an amazing friend like Kurt.

**Kurt Hummel likes this.**

**Santana Lopez: **Shutup Blaine, i do what i like. you should know that by now, GET OVER IT.

**Blaine Anderson: **Honestly, i don't see why people put up with it!

**Kurt Hummel: **Thank You Blaine my bear :) love you sweetie :3

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

Santana's.p.o.v

I didn't get why people were saying that Brittany's dead when she isn't. Its getting to the point where I wanna scream at everybody. And then Blaine giving it all that on facebook, he's messing with the wrong girl! Yeah I might of hurt lady hummel's feelings but I really don't give a shit. I need to be back to the top, I don't want to carry on walking down the hallway and people staring at me like I was living in a crazy town. It was just horrible. Its weird how I can only see Brittany and noone else can. See I can see her now near my locker.

"Hey Britt! How's it going?" I said quietly. I didn't get a reply back. But she was still there. "Why aren't you talking?"

"I'm upset..."

"What? Why?"

"I'm upset for you. The reason why is because you think I'm alive but...I'm not, it's... complicated."

"You are! You can't be because if you were dead i wouldn't be able to see you."

"No, San. it's not like that, only you can see me. That's it."

"What? I'm confused.. why?"

"The people, the side i'm on."

"I don't get what you mean."

"I stayed for you, i had to choose between you and everyone... to me; specifically you and Finn but i picked you cos' i know you'll need me. I'm like an angel... your angel."

"Do you mean gardian angel?"

"Ohh..Yeah. I get mixed up. Anyway i'm here for a bit of time but i can't be here forever... I need you to do me a favour."

"What? Anything for my Britt!"

"Keep an eye out for Rachel. Make sure her and Puck gets back together! Puckleberry 3.0!" I still don't understand why.

"Wait, why? I can't make them do something they don't want to do..."

"Trust me. This is why I'm here. The mess isn't over. Theres still trouble out there. I can't tell you what. But I'm here to protect you, but there is noone to protect Rachel, except.."

"Puck. Okay..But how am I going to do that?"

"I can't tell you.. i'm here until you get better San.. Just work it out Santana. I know you can do this."

Mercedes's P.O.V

When I was walking past Santana she was acting really strange. It was like she was talking to someone, or talking to herself. It was weird. But then again she keeps telling everyone that Brittany Isn't dead. So whether she was telling the truth and that she could see her as a spirit? It happened to me once, so I think she's telling the truth? But am I crazy?

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

**Santana Lopez: **On a mission...

**Sam Evans: **Santana what are you doing now?

**Quinn Fabray: **She seriously needs to go to a mental hospital.

**Santana Lopez: **I must not be crazy to know that your a bitch.

**Quinn Fabray: **Haven't you gone on the extreme makeover yet cause' hunny, wrinkles are so last year.

**Santana Lopez: **I wonder who would get you knocked up next? I lost counting after 30.

**Quinn Fabray: **Atleast they would be satisfied. Hunny you can't even get one man in your bed.

**Santana Lopez: **So if you say I can't get one man in my bed, what do you call Finn then? Quinn your inlove with a girl, how sweet.

**Quinn Fabray: **You sure wish the girl was you.

**Santana Lopez: **Hunny stop calling yourself 'you'.

**Quinn Fabray: **You know what, go to the mental hospital that you call 'home.'

**Santana Lopez: **Why don't you call up one of those hookers of yours. They probably wouldnt even charge you. Your body is out of date, out of use.

**Quinn Fabray: **How would you know Santana, been dreaming about me again? Look I'm not gay.

**Santana Lopez: **You sure look like one.

**Quinn Fabray: **How immature.

**Santana Lopez: **You should go have surgery because those stretch marks are not doing you any favours.

**Quinn Fabray: **You know what put that gobby mouth in some good use, seal it like you sealed your boring personality.

**Santana Lopez: **You sure lost your touch haven't you Fatbray.

**Quinn Fabray: **well atleast I haven't lost my heart.

**Santana Lopez: **What does that mean?

**Quinn Fabray: **It means that I still care about my friends, I don't hurt their feelings. I love them. They make my everyday happy. I'd be lost without them. But Santana you, Well you don't care who gets hurt in the process. We all miss Britt but you try and make out that we don't. That we never liked her, but of course we did we loved her. You just start arguments. Have you ever stopped and thinked what you said or done? Like Blaine and Kurt you hurt them really bad! You've even lost Sam...Your boyfriend? You've shut him out! Don't you ever feel sorry for anything?

**Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson likes this.**

**Santana Lopez: **Yeah your...Right. I'm sorry but don't act like you have never done fuck all like that.

**Sam Evans: **Who to?

**Santana Lopez: **Look I love you Sam, I'll always will. I pushed you away which I know I shouldn't of.

**Sam Evans: **It's okay.

**Santana Lopez: **Its not. Its been hell without feeling your hugs, kisses and your sweet text messages. Everytime I get a text I quickly look to see if it's you. Everytime I see you I get butterflies. Everytime you smile, I smile. Everytime I listen to a song, it always reminds me of you, of us. Everytime I sleep, I always seem to dream of you and when I wake up I always smile. It seems unreal to ever feel like that. I've never felt like that before...I've never ever even loved someone as much as I love you. Sam Evans I love you!

**Sam Evans and Rachel Berry likes this.**

**Sam Evans: **Aww. You do realise everyone can read this right?

**Santana Lopez: **Yeah I know. I just wanted to tell everybody that I'm inlove with you.

**Sam Evans: **Santana...We need to talk

**Santana Lopez: **Is that all you have to say lol?

**Sam Evans: **what can I say like.

**Santana Lopez: **Erm..I dunno. How about I love you too?!

**Sam Evans: **Santana I love you too

**Santana Lopez:** Do you mean it?

**Sam Evans: **Yeah, I love all my friends.

**Santana Lopez: **Wait a minute, friends?

**Sam Evans: **Yeah, don't you want to be my friend anymore?

**Santana Lopez: **No, I thought that saying sorry means we could be back together?

**Sam Evans: **So what you are saying is that you think by just saying sorry makes thing go back to normal? It doesn't work like that Santana. I don't want to be where I was last time, getting pushed out all the time. I just like it if we were friends and stay like that?

**Santana Lopez: **Whatever. i just said all that, like why would i say that to a friend? i dont fucking kiss a friend unless im drunk you dick. i said all that and you say be friends? wtaf? everyone knew i was saying im inlove with you.. even you knew that but you still said that? fucked up that is, leave me alone Sam.

**Sam Evans: **there ya go again pushing me away!

**Santana Lopez: **The different this time is that i actually mean it.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

Santana's POV

I was in glee club listening to Mr Schue was talking and i turned to look at Rachel, she wasn't even taking notice and that isn't the Rachel i know. It's like she's someone else but not the Rachel i know. Brittany was right, i do need to get Puckleberry back together but isn't Puck in the hospital?! He took an overdose or something and he has concussion, i think?! Well, it's time to visit Puckerman in the hospital i dont give a fuck if Sam's gonna be there. I'll avoid him i don't care, there is no way i'm talking to him.

I waited and waited for this to be over so i could get my ass to the hospital. It was so frustrating waiting.

Sam, Sam. I love him so much and i can't believe that he just wants to be friends but life's life... right? I gotta get over it, they'll be plenty of boys in the sea. I never thought i'd say that to be honest, i thought it'd always be Sam and now everything's so complicated i can't even think properly, i know i'll always love Sam but what am i supposed to do? be friends with him? I couldn't do that could i? I mean, it's hard for me to even pretend to love him and i just made a fool of myself on facebook and i just can't put up with the fact as me and Sam as friends. No way.

"Santana?"

I turned around to see Rachel there alone, seems like i lost track of the time.

"Santana? You alright?"

"Yeah, i'm fine. I... need to go."

"Santana, your crying. Your deffinatly not okay and you are not leaving this room till you tell me whats wrong, you hear me?"

"How do you do it?" I asked her.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked smiling

"Your breaking inside but everyday you put a smile on your face and act like your okay. Why're you not falling apart?"

Rachel looked down and could feel tears falling down her face,"I fake a smile on, it's their everyday i don't even try anymore but... somehow, you saying that to me made me realise your right. I don't know how i do it, i just do."

"I can't do it, i used to.. but then Sam happened and now i c-can't. It's weird... I love him, i always will i wish he felt the same-"

"Santana, you are the most strongest person i know. You fell inlove is what happened and i know that Sam still loves you, i do. He just needs time."

"He doesn't want to be with me at all. He said so hisself remember? You can't say that he didn't because he did and i hate that. All i wanna do is be with him because i love him, i mean yeah i pushed him away but i didn't mean to, i didn't know i was doing it. I don't wanna push him away this time, but he... i... i love him so much and i just... it hurts." I said crying so much i didn't even notice the blonde hair figure at the door.

Rachel hugged me, comforting me. It was obvious in her face that she was shocked and crying too from what i was feeling.

"I'm not me without him. He makes me a better person, Rach."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry."

I didn't tell her that i might be pregnant. I didn't want to make it sound real. I'd need to find out if i was, first.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

Puck's. POV

it's so shit being in an hospital, i have to stay for a couple of nights and i have to be supervised at all times when i'm out of this shit hospital. Sam's supposed to be here any minute now but he's not and i'm kind of bored so this is why i was looking at pictures on my phone of Rachel. This photo is my favourite one of me and her. You can tell she was looking at me when that picture was taken. I missed her and i do love her lots. I just wish everything was as simple as it seems.

The door opened then, and i looked to see if it was Rachel or Sam but it wasn't.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I snapped harshly.

"Well, hello to you too, little brother." Jasmine my big sister said smirking.

_**A/N. Hope you liked the chapter! :D! What is Puck's sister doing there? What is she going to do? Will Santana and Sam ever get back together? Is Santana Pregnant? Is Rachel and Puck ever going to get back together? Find out! review.. review. Tell us what you think, what you liked, what you disliked, whats your thoughts and ideas? Review, private message me! thanks! Update very soon!:) xoxoxo**_


	18. Chapter 18

Facebook time for Glee.

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and alerts here's the next chapter!**_

Chapter 18.

**Sam Evans: **I came to visit Puck and I noticed there were a hottay in his room! How does he do it?!

**Mike Chang and Artie Abrams likes this.**

**Mike Chang: **Because he's the man.

**Sam Evans: **Your telling me..

**Rachel Berry: **Ohh...So he is with someone else..Well I hope theyre happy for eachother..

**Sam Evans: **Rachel...Jeez..Im so sorry I didn't think..

**Santana Lopez: **You never do, do you.

**Sam Evans: **I was talking to Rachel.

**Rachel Berry: **Its okay. I wish them the best of luck.

**Sam Evans: **Good thing is that I haven't met her yet

**Rachel Berry: **How is that a good thing?

**Sam Evans: **So that I dunno if they are friends or anything more or less than that?

**Santana Lopez: **Come on what are the chances of a 'hot girl' gonna be anything less than friends with Puck?

**Mercedes Jones: **^ true fact right there, she's got a point

**Rachel Berry: **well true, he probably did aload of girls when we was together.

**Sam Evans: **Thats going way too far Rachel, you know that he changed when he was with you.

**Santana Lopez: **Why do you care, Sam? I mean you never cared when you took things too far.

**Rachel Berry: **I'm angry and heartbroken i can go as far as i can..

**Santana Lopez likes this.**

**Rachel Berry: **...okay that sounded so wrong in so many different ways.

**Santana Lopez: **I can think of stuff to do ;) haha, kidding!

**Sam Evans: **Why do you hate me so much? like seriously? every status i put you put a comment i clearly don't wanna hear!

**Santana Lopez: **bcos your a jerk and i hate you.

**Sam Evans: **You mean bcos i didn't wanna be with you?

**Santana Lopez: **No. I gave all my heart to you and you just ripped it apart, like us meant nothing to you, you lead me on and i hate you. alright?!

**Rachel Berry: **Hi guys, you know i'm still here right?

**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE**

Puck's POV

"Seriously, what do you think your doing here? After everything, you suddenly turn up? That's not like you unless you need something."

"Alright, i **do **need help but i came back to see how you are too, Mom called me up and told me everything you've been through," Jasmine said looking sad,"I hope your okay."

"Shut up and tell me what the fuck you need."

Jasmine shivered at the tone in my voice,"I'm in trouble, alot of trouble."

"Would you cut to the chase and tell me what kinda trouble?"

"I need 25 thousand dollars." Jasmine said quickly enough that i thought i couldn't hear her, but heared her very well.

"Why? How did you get into that much trouble Jasmine?!" I moaned.

"I... This guy. I thought he was different but he isn't. He's dangerous. I got in a little trouble with... something you don't need to know about and well, he's threatening me with money." Jasmine said biting her lip.

"Where's lil Tony in all this? Where's he?"

"He's back in California.. He's fi-"

"You mean you left a little boy, YOUR little boy for that matter with a guy who's dangerous and you can't trust? Wow, real good Jasmine."

"Since when did you care?! You never cared before, now you suddenly do? Look, i'm not going to be long my plane leaves tonight. I just thought you'd help me, clearly not." Jasmine said walking out about to leave.

"Wait, i'm sure i have some money saved up for college and my pool cleaning buisness that you could use. There's like a couple of grand but not alot. I'm not rich you know."

"But, that's your... it's for college, i can't do that. You don't wanna be like me or... or-"

"Dad, you mean? Yeah i won't be like him. Look, i don't want you to be like him either walking out on his kids. I'm not asking you to take the money, i'm telling you alright? I'll be fine, There is other colleges just not ones in LA."

"Aw, Puck! After everything i've done, your deciding to just give me the money?"

"That little boy will need his Mum at some point despite the past, i do care. Okay?"

"I'll stay here until you get better?"

"Are you kidding? I'll be out tomorrow and i'm coming with you to California.. you can't handle this guy alone. Specifically because your too weak."

"Your always the one to care and look out for people, when are you gonna let someone look out for you?" Jasmine said grinning.

"I don't need looking after, i can look after myself."

"Clearly because trying to kill yourself over a girl is really looking after yourself?"

That stung, even though she hadn't known it. It hurt, to know that it was infact because of Rachel why he was in here, it seemed stupid now that he'd overdosed himself because of her but he'd do anything for her. She named it, i'd do it.

Jasmine startled me by saying,"I'm sorry about that, it's obvious that if you did do that, you love her, she must be special. 'Cos when i last saw you, you was going after like 5 girls at once."

"This girl's different, she makes me complete, she's everything. Without her, i don't know what i'd do.. anyway, enough 'bout me. Stay at Mom's... She wouldn't mind. I'll be out tomorrow anyway, kay?"

"Okay. I'll talk to you later," Jasmine said opening the door and then looking back,"Oh and Puck... Thanks, for everything."

I smiled before taking my mind elsewhere like where the hell is Sam Evans.

Jasmine's POV

I walked out the door to see that a guy with light cute blonde highlighted hair looking as if he had been caught out from sneaking in the candy jar, did he overhear mine and Puck's conversation. Although, he is very cute.. and hot i may add. I just couldnt help stare at those big lips. Has he had botox? I wish i could just kiss them... see how big lips work..

"What do you think your doing?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Erm.. i was.."

"Overhearing our conversation? God, can't get some privacy nowadays, can ya?" I snapped.

"No, i was just-"

"Yeah i know what you were doing. Your lucky i'm the one that found you here because if it was him, you probably would be on the floor right now, i'm just saying." I smiled.

"I.. I'm Puck's bestfriend. I'm here to visit him-"

"Oh, i'm sorry i thought you was one of them weird homeless people who like to overhear people's conversation," I said slightly embarrassed i had said all that but deciding to introduce myself i held my hand out,"I'm Jasmine."

Sam stared and his mouth gasped, opening and closing.

"Are ya gonna keep your mouth open or not? 'Cos we've only just met so i don't think it's appropiate that you-"

"Oh, OH.. I'm S-Sam Evans."

"Nice name but i really have to get going, see you around?" I said before grinning and walking away.

Wow, Sam Evans was hot, not the type of guys i go for but changes can sometimes be good right?

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

Puck's POV

Okay so maybe my Question about Sam was already answered i could hear them both outside the door! Sam Evans chatting up my Sister! Who the hell does he think he is? Although, he hasn't had some in a while so i'm not suprised.

"Hey man how ya feeling? Been in hospital and already got a bird eh?" Sam said while sitting in the chair. What is he on about?

"What are you on about?"

"You've pulled a right fit girl!" He's calling my sister fit, seriously? that shit just isn't right.

"Dude thats my sister!"

"Holy shit!"

"Yeah so if you wanna make out with her then-"

"No no. Its not right dating your bestmates sister, just wrong. She's too young for me.."

"Dude she's 23."

"You see, I like older women..."

"Well think again. There's no way I'm hooking you up with my sister."

"Okay okay. Oh fuck!"

"What? If you gave her your number, I swear to god I will-"

"No! I didn't.."

"Then what is it?"

"Don't get pissed with me if I say this..." Oh great what has he done now?

"Just tell me!"

"I kinda put that you have a hot bird in your room on facebook and well...Rachel...Saw it..."

"WHAT THE FUCK! Why would you fucking do that for?!"

"I dunno It was just the heat of the moment...Look I'll show you..." He showed me all the comments what Rachel put.

"I don't wanna' read them. Its too god damn depressing!"

"Look she said that 'wow he's got over me.'"

"Yeah so..." I didn't know where he was going with this.

"So she's sad that she thinks your over her. This means she still likes you man!"

"Come on dude.."

"No seriously call her over here and I bet you she will bring it up after 10 seconds...Or even a minute alone with you in this room.. It will be playing on her mind. So no need to thank me!"

"Whatever.."

"Oh and by the way just to let you know, Finn is awake."

"He's out of his coma?!"

"Yeah, yesterday I think...But don't bring up Brittany just yet. The doctor said it will be too much for Finn to cope at the moment, as he's still too weak. Thats what Quinn said to me anyway."

"Since when does anyone listen to Quinn.."

"True anyway see ya in a bit. Don't forget to call her. Yeah? Oh and can I have your sisters number-"

"Get out!"

"Yeah Bye!"

Holy fucking shit. I can't believe Finn is out of his coma! This is amazing but not so amazing news! He's awake- good thing but he doesn't know his girlfriend is dead- bad thing. Anyways I've got too much on my mind! With Rachel, hospital, Jesse... not heard anything off him! For fuck sake! He should be dead, i mean he was the one that got the most pain right? While I was about to call Rachel untill someone knocked on my door...

"Hello...Can I come in?" Someone said from behind the door which i noticed was Rachel, RACHEL! Does my hair look okay? What the fuck am I saying? Ive got a mohawk, why am i saying is my hair okay? I looked away from the reflection on my phone...

"Yeah of course..." I tried to remember what Sam said...10 seconds, Awkward silence but I'll start counting now. 10..9..8..7..6..5..4...3..

"So hows your new girlfriend?" Rachel immediatly said. So, Its true.. she does actually believe this! What shall I say, yes she's doing fine, or I don't have a new girlfriend..I don't want a new one, I want you! Nah, I can't say neither..

"What are you talking about?" I said just playing it cool.

"You know what I'm on about! It didn't take you that long! Who is she?"

"Why do you wanna know?" I said smirking, knowing its getting to her.

"I-I don't I-I...Look I'm the one thats asking the questions around here!"

"Okay then shoot. Not literally," I said and then saw that Rachel was looking at me with one eyebrow raised. She looks so cute when she's angry.

"So what she got that I haven't? Is she a better singer than me?"

"No. She can't sing." I lied, 'cos truth be told Jasmine was a good singer, but she's my sister. I don't wanna pretend to date my sister, i'll just imagine a cougar.. okay this isn't working.

"Erm...Is she prettier than me? Wait a minute, I don't want to know."

"Then why ask?" I said smirking again.

"Stop doing that! That smile, it's not working with me so stop it! and I-I look I know we've had our ups and downs. But I would never move on from you. You wouldn't see me do that."

"Rachel...You got it all wrong-"

"No I haven't. I know why your dating that Blonde bimbo."

"She's naturally brown? Like me and you...and tell me why then?" I love when Rachel Berry loses it.

"You want to make me jealous! Thats why your dating her!"

"So you are jealous?"

"N-No I never said that. Stop putting words in my mouth, Noah Puckerman!"

"Then why are you so bothered about what I do and that?"

"I don't thats none of my business."

"So why are you asking me?"

"Just wondering thats all."

"So is that why you came here? To get jealous?"

"I-I, no. I'm not jealous and why should I?"

" 'Cause you think I'm dating someone else and you don't like it."

"What do you mean I think, I know."

"So you don't like me dating other women then?"

"No i never said that."

"But you think it though, you know you don't."

"I just want the best for you. I don't want the girl to take avantage of you."

"I'm not taking advantage of him." I guess my sister heard the whole conversation. Rachel turned around and looked quite scared.

"Erm..So this is her then?" Rachel and Jasmine said at the same time.

"Yes, Rachel meet my sister. The blonde bimbo. Who is called Jas."

"So your not-"

"No. I tried telling you.."

"Erm..I got to go. Nice to meet you..Jasmine.." By one blink Rachel was gone. I feel bad but also kind of happy. Because I know that Rachel was jealous of thinking I was moving on. but she doesn't realise that I can't move on, not from her anyway.

"Who was that?" Jasmine asked me and then she saw the expression on my face and said,"What? I came back because i forgot my purse."

"Someone really special indeed." I accepted what she had said but still didn't bother to act like i cared about her, after everything.. i turned the other side and closed my eyes.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

**Rachel Berry **Is now friends with **Noah Puckerman**,

**Kurt Hummel likes this.**

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

**Noah Puckerman: **Aww, i'm glad i have my phone in hospital... look who came to visit me today.. **Rachel Berry **haha... hilarious... but we do need to sort&talk this out baby.

**Kurt Hummel and Rachel Berry likes this.**

**Rachel Berry: **I don't want to see or talk to you.

**Noah Puckerman: **Why?

**Rachel Berry: **Because you completely played me.

**Noah Puckerman: **I didn't play you. You kept on going on and on about the girl..And we all could see you was jealous. You never let me have one word out untill the end:).

**Rachel Berry: **I wasn't jealous.

**Noah Puckerman: **You was;)

**Rachel Berry: **Wasn't :/

**Noah Puckerman: **Was;;)

**Rachel Berry: **Noah Puckerman you so get on my nerves.

**Noah Puckerman: **Now that I know you still like me, I'm gonna get more on your nerves and be the flirty man you know.

**Rachel Berry: **Now that your better, PLEASE go to the city and stay there with your girlfriend.

**Noah Puckerman: **You want to go to the city with me?

**Rachel Berry: **No I'm not your girlfriend...

**Noah Puckerman: **You are now;)?

**Rachel Berry: **Bye Noah.

**Noah Puckerman: **I don't give up that easily.

**Rachel Berry: **Whatever.

GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

**Quinn Fabray: **Talking to Finn! Thought I'd never of said that for a long time! So glad he stayed strong! Thats **Finn Hudson **for ya!

**Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry, Noah Puckerman and 5 others like this.**

**Rachel Berry: **How is he? I was going to visit him after Noah but I was too tired after arguing with him so I didn't have the energy to stop by..

**Quinn Fabray: **He's doing okay..Better than expected which is good. We can't really tell if anything is damaged like his brain or anything untill he has enough energy for some tests.

**Rachel Berry: **So apart from that he's doing okay then?

**Quinn Fabray: **Yes he's doing ok:).

**Noah Puckerman: **So your into Hudson then...Doesn't take you long to get over me..

**Rachel Berry: **Hahaha, very funny!:/

**Noah Puckerman: **But honestly please don't go with anyone else? I can give you what you want. I could jump off a bridge for you..Wait a min already did that!;) I can be your man, im already your life saver, can I be your lover?

**Sam Evans: **Oh shit! Whats happened to the SEX SHARK? Where's Puckzilla gone? He's turned from a legend to a big softie. Awh.

**Mike Chang likes this.**

**Noah Puckerman: **Shut it Samantha.

**2 people like this.**

**Sam Evans: **Love you really Noah!:3;;)

**Noah Puckerman: **Love you too Samantha:3

**Dave Karofsky: **GAY!

**Noah Puckerman: **Fuck off. Says you. You try and fuck a lad whoever passes you...Even if he's your age which is about a ten year old.

**Sam Evans: **Karofsky I heard you got beaten up by a girl?

**Noah Puckerman: **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAAHA HHAH!

**Dave Karofsky: **She was a big fat girl!

**Noah Puckerman: **Not bigger than you. Noone's as fat as you!

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

~Story mode~  
>First thing in the morning Quinn got ready and went straight to the hospital to see Finn.<p>

"Morning Quinn...What are you doing here this early? Don't you have better things to do then sit here bored?"

"No I can never be bored talking to you!"

"Ahhh okay."

"So Finn now that your awake and talking, do you know how you got here?"

"I'm asuming emergancy doctors came-"

"No I mean how you got in this situation what caused you to go into hospital?"

"No. Not really. Its just a big blur." Finn said while rubbing his eyes.

"What is a big blur?" Quinn asked confused.

"Like the last thing I can remember well It felt like I was in water or something..Like a blur when you open your eyes under water. It looked like that. And I could hear like something in my ear and it wouldn't go away, you know."

"Oh...Right I get what you mean..Did you hear anything while you was in a coma?"

"Yeah...I heard your voice..Thats all I could hear. And I could feel someone touching my hand."

"Yeah that was me sorry about that. Could you hear what I was saying?"

"Erm..." Finn said closing his eyes, trying to think. "No..I can barely hear your voice its just like water was in my ear or something blocking it. It was so loud that I couldnt hear barely anything but that sound."

"Really?"

"Yeah, weird right? Anyway...How long have you been in here?"

"Been here every single day. Didn't miss anything. Of course I got upset and bored, so facebook occupied me for a couple of hours...But I mainly spoke to you."

"Oh really? Woah! Every single day?Just for me?" Quinn nodded looking down not really knowing how to explain this.

"Oh right, thank you so much Quinn. I saw Britt, though." Finn suddenly said grabbing the attention of Quinn suddenly

"You saw Britt? When and ho-" Quinn stopped realising that she couldn't say what she was about to say without saying that Brittany is dead.

"When i was in a coma, i didn't even know where i was but it felt like heaven, even though it wasn't, I had a choice and... after a while Brittany made me realise that," Finn continued as a few tears fell down as he smiled,"i should be here. I wanted to stay for her but i realised i'm needed here and Britt's alright up there, she's peaceful and she's looking down on all of us, especially Santana, she said."

Quinn looked shock, her mouth began to open and close not exactly knowing what to say.

"I... I don't know what to say, Finn.. you saw Britt?" Quinn said,"I don't... get it."

"She told me about you aswell and i couldn't leave you like that. What she said... you sounded as if you were a wreck, broken without me. I had to come back.. so i did."

Quinn looked down again, suprise raging through her and she was totally speechless.

"I was but i'm so glad your back!" Quinn said hugging him tightly. Finn put his arms around Quinn and smiled, it felt right.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

Rachel's POV

"Who does he think he is? Playing me like that? Trying to make me jealous when it wasn't working but he thought that i was because i was a lil angry.. i wasn't though. Ugh-"

"Rachel, let's just face the fact that you were jealous, we've been talking about this for the past hour now." Santana said eating more mustard.

I looked up shocked, Santana had never said that to me before. She'd kind of just normally stuck with the idea of me talking,"What the hell has crawled up your ass this morning? You've been nothing but mardy and honestly, this isn't you."

Santana paused looking at Sam's number in her phone before sighing and putting it back in her pocket not really noticing that she'd actually called Sam by accident.

"I.. nothing. What makes you think i'm in a mardy mood? I'm not.. It's just nothing," Santana said,"Look, you've been going on a bout Puckerman all afternoon, can we just talk about something else?"

"Your never like this with me, you normally just keep your mouth shut and let me talk but your being weird like your hiding something, so if i were you i'd spill because I, Rachel Berry.. do not take no for an answer okay?" I said

"Alright, i guess your right," Santana said and then looked down thinking to herself before looking back up,"I... I think i'm pregnant." Not noticing that Sam was on the phone.

"What do you mean? You think you might be? Is it Sam's?" I asked shocked.

"Ofcourse it is! I haven't been with anyone since him." Santana snapped,"I.. i've been so moody with everyone these past few days and well, i've missed my period, in other words i'm late. I don't know what to do Rach, what could i do? My parents would kick me out.."

"First of all; don't panic, You need to find out if your pregnant first.. i think it'd be better if you go to the doctors because pregnancy tests can be wrong," I said before carrying on,"Also, if you need someone to come with you, i'll be here 'cos i know you haven't told Sam."

"I don't want to, he could barely look after his family, remember? I'm not being mean or anything." Santana says noticing tears were falling down her face,"If i'm... if i am... then would he be able to look after the baby?"

"You and me both know he'd try his best. He loves you."

"He doesn't, he made that clear yesterday and today for that matter. I can't tell him."

"Deep down he does, i know that, everyone knows that. You know that. You will have to tell him eventually." I smiled.

"Thing is though, i don't," Santana said,"I just.. i'm afraid okay?"

"Don't be because even if you are pregnant you have a million friends who will be here for ya, alright?" I said trying to comfort her.

"Okay. Your kind of... right." Santana smiled and hugged me.

Things started to look like everything was going to be okay, for once.

Noone's POV

Santana didn't realise she called Sam and now that Sam knows he doesn't know what to do. He has to be there for the baby because if he doesn't then what does that make him, a bad person. But he still can't get his head around all of this. Once he ended the call without Santana knowing she even called him...He was gobsmacked. He also had it on loud speaker so him and Puck knew...He was shocked, Puck and Sam for that matter.

_**A/N. Hope you like! reviews? Do you think Santana is pregnant? What will Sam think? Is Rachel confused on how she feels about Puck? (will be in next chapter) Will there ever be puckleberry again? Does Finn know about Brittany? Did he really know what happened? Has he got memory loss? Does Quinn ever tell Finn that she loves him? Did Finn really knew what Quinn said to him? Find out in next chapters! **_


	19. Chapter 19

Facebook Time for Glee.

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! here's the next chapter!**_

Chapter 19.

Sam's POV

I was so scared to think what might happen if Santana was pregnant, would she tell me or get rid of it as soon as she knew? As if my thoughts didn't even matter. Truth be told, i wasn't ready to be a Dad at my age but i would never abandon my baby at all, no matter what age i am.

"What you gonna do, Man?" Puck asked.

"I don't know.. what can i do? She hasn't even told me, i had to overhear the conversation on a phone because she accidently called me!" I said kind of upset but understanding why she didn't want to tell me.

"You gonna have to wait till' she says something and when she does just tell her you'll be there for her."

"What if she doesn't say anything, at all?" I said starting to worry more.

"Then put it on facebook. She'll soon say something then!"

"No your kidding right?"

"Chill..."

"She's not even replying to my texts..."

"Just inbox her or something? I dunno...I just wanna go and see Finn!"

"Yeah okay, I'll leave you to it."

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

**Sam Evans - Santana Lopez **Do you have anything to say to me?

**Santana Lopez: **No I have nothing to say to you.

**Noah Puckerman: **Harsh..

**Santana Lopez: **Truth!

**Noah Puckerman: **Bullshit.

**Santana Lopez: **No, your the only one around here that does.

**Noah Puckerman: **Ayy, what's Puckerman without the bull?

**Sam Evans: **Shit. hahaha...

**Noah Puckerman and Santana Lopez likes this.**

**Santana Lopez: **No seriously, what am I meant to say to you?

**Noah Puckerman: **That I'm sexy.

**Santana Lopez: **in your dreams.

**Rachel Berry: **See how your flirting with everyone like usual..

**Noah Puckerman: **I cansee a little green monster on your shoulder called mr jealousy.

**Santana Lopez: **Yeah thats you.

**Noah Puckerman: **I see no green monster on my shoulder.

**Santana Lopez: **Your too much of a flirt and you say you want Rachel back? looks like it.

**Noah Puckerman: **Rachel likes to play games, i don't.

**Santana Lopez: **You used to,if you remember...

**Noah Puckerman: **and then i changed when i met Rachel..seems like she's done the same thing.

**Kurt Hummel: **Just gonna casually join in this conversation, Puckerman let's not forget that shes gone through a rough time this year.. kk?

**Santana Lopez: **Exactly and he doesn't get that.

**Noah Puckerman: **you don't think i've been through shit these past year? i lost my girl, turned to my old self, Tried to save my girl from that jerkface, risked my own life for everyone else, i try to kill myself for my girl, my sister comes back, i try to make things up to Rachel i get nothing. So, please don't say how she's had a rough patch yeah i fucking know that but so have i and i'm still trying.

**Sam Evans likes this.**

**Sam Evans: **^saved my life anorll dude. thanks:-)&he's actually right... for once. i'm just saying with no hate at all.

**Santana Lopez: **Keep your nosy butt out of this Evans! has nothing to do with you!

**Sam Evans: **This is my wallpost so i think it does have something to do with me... i'm sure of it...

**Santana Lopez: **Your such an idiot.

**Sam Evans: **Your such a moaner.

**Noah Puckerman: **haha, good one Sammy

**Santana Lopez: **I hate you Sam, i truly do. i wish you'd just stop talking to me.

**Sam Evans: **Ight, if thats what you want!

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

Santana's POV

I had made an appointment at the doctors to run some tests and see how things go, i wasn't looking forward to it. How was i supposed to tell Sam? I didn't even plan on telling him, i didn't want to. I knew that he could hardly afford money for his own family at the minute so how is he going to look after me and possibly our baby? I can't even figure it out.

It's so had and for once in my life i'm so nervous.

"Let me know how it goes, you'll be okay i'm sure you will." Brittany said grinning.

I smiled at her, she was beautiful and knew how to cheer me up and i was so happy she was still here.

"I will Britt, thanks so much. I'm so nervous, i don't know what i'm supposed to be doing."

"But, you know... if you are pregnant then i think you should tell Sam, he needs to know." Brittany said

"Britt i love you but truly, you don't know what it's like. i don't need him." I replied smiling

"That's what you think." Brittany said before smiling and disappearing.

The thing is Brittany doesnt know anything she thinks she does, i can't tell Sam and i won't. it's final.

I went in the taxi and waited until i got to the doctors. I couldn't stop thinking of the what if's.

...

When the taxi stopped i knew that it was time. It was time to find out if i was pregnant or not. I was so nervous that i felt like i was going to be sick. I slowly walked out of the taxi and towards the building. All i wanted was for this to be over and done with.

I sat down in the waiting room waiting to be called out but not wanting to if you get my drift, this could change my whole life.

"Santana Lopez?" The receptionist said jumping me out of my thoughts.

I raised my head to wherever the voice was to see a woman with goofy teeth which kind of reminded me off Finn in a way said,"Doctor Bates will see you now" Smiling before walking off.

I stood up and lead myself to the room i was dreading to even step foot in.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Rachel Berry: **When you read a conversation about yourself and you can't help but feel down when it's not a good thing.

**Kurt Hummel,Mercedes Jones,Artie Abrams and 4 others like this.**

**Noah Puckerman: **This is so about me, isn't it?

**Rachel Berry: **Oh..yeah...deffo. *rolls eyes*

**Noah Puckerman: **sorry if i upset you by telling the truth,ight.

**Rachel Berry: **We really need to talk.

**Mercedes Jones: **You know what i miss?

**Artie Abrams: **What can that possibly be 'Cedes?

**Mercedes Jones: **Puckleberry.

**Rachel Berry,Kurt Hummel,Noah Puckerman and 12 others like this.**

**Kurt Hummel: **i'm with you on that 'Cedes!

**Mercedes Jones: **Lovely, they both liked it yet they aint making any moves on being back together, gawsh i hate you guys!

**Rachel Berry: **Good to know, Cedes.

**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE**

**Inbox: Participants: Noah Puckerman And Rachel Berry.**

**Rachel Berry: **i'm sorry for everything, okay. i miss you and i'm just in love with you and i hate myself for it okay. i miss you so so much and no matter what, you need to know that me being in a wheelchair isn't your fault ok? i love you pls can we just forget about this and be like we were? cos i really miss you and its paining me :(

**Noah Puckerman: **aw bby, i miss you too and I am sorry too i was being a little harsh , if i admit it. i love you too, don't forget that i always have. i want some more fun though, shall we pretend we hate each other for the sake of it? ;) xxx

**Rachel Berry: **Naughty boy ;) im gonna visit you later ok. okay, lets tease them could be fun. xxx

#GLE#GLEE#GLEEE#GLEE#GLEE

Santana's POV

I walked out of the doctors feeling okay but still worried, it took about a day to find out the results that would be shown if i was pregnant or not and also, the other tests that i had done just to make sure that i was healthy or unless there's something else wrong with me.

I didn't know what to do now, i thought that maybe i'd find out straight away but clearly not.

I stood and waited for a taxi to come as i couldn't be bothered to wait for a bus to come because all i wanted to do was rest and i couldn't do that on a bus as there will be people on there or even kids, screaming and i couldn't bear that right now espicially if i could be having a baby in 9 months time.

When i saw a taxi, I popped my hand out to let them know i wanted to be picked up.

It stopped and my phone vibrated letting me know i had a text message waiting as i went in the taxi. I let them know my address before bringing my phone and tapping it to read the message..

**[Rachel-Santana]**

**Hi. you been there yet? was wondering if you wanted to hang out for abit? hope your okay -R***

I didn't want to reply to her just at the minute, maybe in a bit when i've had a perfect nap and rest but for now, i just want to be alone.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Noah Puckerman: **Some people are such dickheads

**Jasmine Puckerman,Sam Evans,Kurt Hummel and 4 others like this.**

**Jasmine Puckerman: **Who is this about? & ive got something to tell you so i'll visit you later ok x

**Noah Puckerman: **Sure thing

**Jasmine Puckerman: **okie dokie :) see you later then x

**Rachel Berry: **'cos this isn't about me.

**Kurt Hummel likes this**

**Noah Puckerman: **Why do you care if it is ?

**Rachel Berry: **well you could just say it to me instead.

**Noah Puckerman: **I would but im in a hospital atm so i clearly can't...

**Rachel Berry: **oh whatever.

**Sam Evans: **OWNEDDDD

**Noah Puckerman: **lol

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Jasmine Puckerman: **sometimes you think you know someone, turns out you never did. so true that quote xx

**Noah Puckerman, Kurt Hummel, James Maslow and 3 others like this.**

**Noah Puckerman: **fucking weirdo

**Jasmine Puckerman: **eh! I'm no weirdo melon head x

**Noah Puckerman: **Melon? Really, you had to bring my childhood name into this?

**Jasmine Puckerman: **yes. x

**Sam Evans: **hahaahahahahahaha!

**Jasmine Puckerman: **Shut up you.

**Sam Evans: **Well, hello there Puck's sister ;)

**Jasmine Puckerman: **Hello trouty lips :P

**Santana Lopez: **You're actually joking? You're going to flirt with someone else

**Jasmine Puckerman: **Oh sorry, I didn't know you're his girlfriend!

**Sam Evans: **No, trust me she's not!

**Santana Lopez: **Why would I be with a dick like him?

**Sam Evans: **Well you weren't saying that a while ago.

**Santana Lopez: **You're such a jerk. You've turned more like into Puck!

**Noah Puckerman: **AY!

**Rachel Berry: **Puck isn't a jerk!

**Santana Lopez: **You've changed your tune!

**Rachel Berry: **I mean…He's an even bigger jerk!

**Noah Puckerman: **Jeez, thanks Rachel. No need to be that nice.

**Santana Lopez: **You've got that right Rach! You actually made me think for a minute, that you and he were…

**Noah Puckerman: **Were…

**Santana Lopez: **Doesn't matter it's ridiculous.

**Rachel Berry: **Tell me!

**Santana Lopez: **okay, in inbox?

**Rachel Berry: **Okay.

**Noah Puckerman: **And me?

**Santana Lopez: **Bye Puck.

**Noah Puckerman: **Thanks.Well, that just leaves me and you Sam

**Sam Evans: **Sorry man got to go…

**Noah Puckerman: **Where to?

**Sam Evans: **Hospital

**Noah Puckerman: **To see me? Thanks man:*

**Sam Evans: **No to see Finn and Quinn actually…

**Noah Puckerman: **That's just great.

**Sam Evans: **Sorry dude.

**Noah Puckerman: **What if I said my sister is here?

**Sam Evans: **Dude stay there, I'm coming!

**Noah Puckerman: **Well I can't go anywhere else can I?

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

Private messaging between the participants: **Santana Lopez **and **Rachel Berry**.

**Santana Lopez: **Right well it might sound funny but, for a second you made me think that you and Puck were back together….haha!

**Rachel Berry: **What?

**Santana Lopez: **I know it's stupid right. I mean if you and Puck were back together I'd dig myself a grave!

**Rachel Berry: **What is so wrong if I and Noah did get back together? At the end of the day he did save my life.

**Santana Lopez: **But he put you in a wheelchair!

**Rachel Berry: **He didn't do that Jesse did! Jesse killed Brittany as well, remember? Or are you going to blame Noah for that too?

**Santana Lopez: **Don't bring Brittany into this. She has done nothing wrong to you!

**Rachel Berry: **Wait a minute; you do blame Noah for Brittany's death don't you?

**Santana Lopez: **Well if he saved Brittany instead of you then Brittany wouldn't be dead!

**Rachel Berry: **I can't believe what you have just said to me! So you don't just blame Noah for Brittany's death but you blame me as-well?! So you would rather me being dead instead?!

**Santana Lopez: **Well it would off not caused me this much pain if Puck let you die instead. Shows how much Brittany is important to people!

**Rachel Berry: **Shows how much I'm important to people like you too!

**Santana Lopez: **Well it looks like there's nothing more for me to say to you.

**Rachel Berry: **Thanks for everything Santana.

GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

Private messaging between the participants: **Rachel Berry **and **Noah Puckerman**

**Rachel Berry: **Noah! I need you!

**Noah Puckerman: **What's wrong baby?! xxxxx

**Rachel Berry: **Everything! You know when you saved me you should of saved Brittany. Everything is my fault! xxxxx

**Noah Puckerman: **No don't ever say that baby girl! And I would give up my life for you not alone Brittany's. I know I'm heartbroken about Britt, but I couldn't save both. I had to choose and well I chose you because I love you! xxxxxxxxx

**Rachel Berry: **But Brittany deserved a life and I practically ended it! If we never got together then Jesse wouldn't have got me to annoy you and you wouldn't of risked your life to save me and then Brittany…Well Brittany would be happy with Santana… Santana's right! I can't believe I never realised this!

**Noah Puckerman: **Wait a minute…Santana said all this to you?!

**Rachel Berry: **No, please don't talk to her…

**Noah Puckerman: **She made my girl upset, I'm never going to let that happen to you ever!

**Rachel Berry: **It would be a lot easier if you stayed out of this! This is why I don't usually talk to you about these things.

**Noah Puckerman: **Why?

**Rachel Berry: **Because the over protective Puck comes out and I'd like it if Puck stayed inside.

**Noah Puckleberry: **Well you know what they say; I have the best of both personalities. Look if the girlfriend is upset, it's up to the boyfriend to deal with it. Now let me roll I've not had a decent argument for a while.

**Rachel Berry: **So what you are trying to say is that my arguments aren't good for you?

**Noah Puckerman: **No baby, she's a pro.

**Rachel Berry: **So if she's a pro what makes me be?

**Noah Puckerman: **Erm…My cutie?

**Rachel Berry: **Nice try…

**Noah Puckerman: **Come visit me and I will give you all the cuddles you want!

**Rachel Berry: **You probably couldn't bend down that low to hug me…

**Noah Puckerman: **Rach…

**Rachel Berry: **I got to go bye…

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

Private messaging between the participants: **Noah Puckerman **and **Santana Lopez**

**Noah Puckerman: **What have you said to my girl?

**Santana Lopez: **Didn't take her long enough to tell you. And what do you mean 'you're girl'?

**Noah Puckerman: **You know damn right what I mean by that.

**Santana Lopez: **Jeez. You being serious or is this one of your fantasies?

**Noah Puckerman: **Don't change the subject and tell me what you have said to her, like right now!

**Santana Lopez: **Hahaha. She actually went up to you and used you like this.

**Noah Puckerman: **She's not using me?

**Santana Lopez: **A bit inconvenient how I and Berry has an argument and then she runs to you, you guys get back together therefore you run in to save the day. To fight her battles for her, am I right?

**Noah Puckerman: **For once in your life couldn't you just stop with this jealousy.

**Santana Lopez: **what?

**Noah Puckerman: **We are the past. Never going down that road again, so I suggest you shouldn't either.

**Santana Lopez: **Wait a minute you think I'm jealous of you and Rachel?!

**Noah Puckerman: **Sure sounds like it.

**Santana Lopez: **You are crazy you know that right?

**Noah Puckerman: **I know I'm crazy hot and all but seriously Santana I have a girlfriend now, you should maybe move on with a boy/girl… whoever you like now!

**Santana Lopez: **I have Brittany.

**Noah Puckerman: **Santana you do realize she's dead.

**Santana Lopez: **Well I can see her.

**Noah Puckerman: **Wow, you're more fucked up than I thought!

**Santana Lopez: **Bye Pucker girl.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

Private messaging between the participants: **Rachel Berry **and **Jesse St James**

**Jesse St James: **Hello beautiful.

**Rachel Berry: **Who's this?

**Jesse St James: **Jesse of course.

**Rachel Berry: **Whoever this is, you're sick. This isn't a joke so leave me alone.

**Jesse St James: **Why I'd love to be alone with you.

**Rachel Berry: **I'm deleting you!

**Jesse St James: **Do that;)  
>#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#<p>

**Rachel Berry: **Deleted! Sick people around this town!

**Noah Puckerman: **Who's bothered you?!xxxx

**Rachel Berry: **Noah, Its fine. Just some people on Jesse's account… But I've deleted them xxxx

**Noah Puckerman: **Well if they bother you again, I'll kick their ass!xxxx

**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE**

**Santana Lopez: **SOME people can't fight their own battles!

**Lia Farrow, Mercedes Jones and 4 others like this.**

**Rachel Berry: **shut up Santana, I'm so sick and tired of you. I never asked Noah to argue with you, so how is that making him fight my own battles!

**Santana Lopez: **you're so immature, everything's always about you! The whole reason we started arguing was because of the dickhead anyway.

**Rachel Berry: **Yes, the reason was him until you basically told me that you would rather have me dead than Brittany, yeah… we're all hurting San but that hurt.

**Santana Lopez: **ok then well I'm sorry.

**Kurt Hummel: **girls, stop arguing! You should be happy! Xxx

**Rachel Berry: **it honestly doesn't sound like you're sorry, San. I have a hard time believing it.

**Santana Lopez: **you know how much stress I've been putting up with.

**Rachel Berry: **yes I do and I've been there for you but sometimes you got to just let it go, you need to let go of the fact that Brittany's not coming back. She's gone San, and I'm very sorry. It's not only you that miss her too, all of us do! You can't just keep on hurting yourself. It's not good. I'm trying to help you here… maybe you should listen more….

**Santana Lopez: **she can't be dead though if I can see her

**Rachel Berry: **you're the only one that can see her then…. San, I really think you should see someone. Get help. Cos, truth be told you REALLY need it.

**Santana Lopez: **there's nothing wrong with me!

**Rachel Berry: **and I'm not saying there is. You need help, San. Think about it, you're saying that Britt's alive and that you can see her… you talk to her occasionally… yet no one else can see her!? Even your parents are worried about you.

**Santana Lopez: **how would you know that?

**Rachel Berry: **San, I'm one of your best friends… you really think your parents wouldn't have called me if they thought something was wrong?

**Santana Lopez: **my parents called you?

**Rachel Berry: **not the point. Just you need to, San. You need help!

**Sam Evans: **Berry's kind of crazy but I'm backing her up on this one. San, I really think you should get help. These past few months, haven't really been you. We'll all be here for you, any time you need us x

**Rachel Berry likes this.**

**Santana Lopez: **I don't know what you guys think of me and I really couldn't care less, but just stop it. I don't need any help of no one ok!

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

Noah's POV

I was eating this stupid food called hospital food; I really wished I had a McDonalds right now 'because I was starving and this hospital food felt like I was eating plastic food and that didn't taste good. It just made me feel even hungrier. I wanted to see Rachel, more or less, I even wanted to see Finn and see how he's holding up. I mean, it's in the hospital right? So, I guess they will let me.

I headed to his room anyway and at first I was afraid to go in, but I took three deep breaths like Rachel always taught me and then I walked in.

Quinn turned around to see who had visited him, "OH, it's you. What are you doing here?"

"Visiting Finn, why else wouldn't I be here?"

"You don't usually come. No one really does to be honest except me and his family and sometimes Sam."

"I came to visit the other day. I don't think you were here, but I do visit him Quinn. I do care."

Quinn turned to me and it honestly looked like she's had no sleep whatsoever … neither a shower. Sorry to say it but she stinks.

"I'm thankful for that. You guys were really good friends before me and Rachel." Quinn said and she buried her head in my chest. I knew she was going to cry.

"Quinn, I'm not saying this to be means but I really think you should go home, have a nap and shower. You need to sleep and you definitely need a shower." I said

Quinn sighed, "I can't leave him. I'm fine, I feel fine anyway."

"You need something to eat too; I know you haven't eaten anything. You can leave him because I'll be here with him and Rachel's on her way right now same as Sam, he'll be alright and if anything happens we'll call you. You're the first person I'd call."

The door opened at that moment, Rachel came wheeling in with tears in her eyes. She'd listened to the conversation.

"I hate to say this Quinn, but he's right." Rachel said putting her arm around Quinn, "I know we've not had the best past… but I'm here for you and I'm here for Finn. Anything happens you're the first one we'd call."

"Are you sure?!" Quinn asked looking at me then back at Rachel.

"Yes, we are. Now go!" Rachel answered smiling and giving her a hug.

Quinn said her goodbye's to Finn and walked out of the room leaving me and Rachel.

I turned to Rachel and just stared before offering her my hand, she took it as well as taking Finn's.

"We've got to stop arguing over silly things, Noah… I can't lose you and plus, we've got to concentrate on the people that need us right now." Rachel said gesturing to Finn.

"I know. I'm so sorry for everything, I'm glad I've got you back but… today made me realize how much people actually need us despite all these arguments."

"I know. Santana needs us too, she needs help Noah; she thinks she can see Brittany. She's too stressed because she might be pregnant. Most of all, she hasn't be herself lately. Soon enough, she'll need us. Just like Finn does here, we've got to give them the help that they need." Rachel said smiling before staring at Finn and praying in her head that everything will be okay because she didn't know what she'd do if anything happened to them and she wasn't there to even try and help them.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**A/N. hope you liked this chapter, don't forget to review. We worked really hard on this chapter! I was listening to never say never by Glee while writing the last paragraphs in Noah's POV. It went with it… don't forget to review on what you think about the chapter! Love you guys xx P.S: we will update faster, sorry for the long wait! **


	20. realisations dawn on you

Facebook time for Glee, Rachel B & Puck

**A/N. thanks for the alerts and favourites. Hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review.**

**CHAPTER 20 – realisations dawn on you.**

**Rachel Berry: **sometimes I don't realise things that I really should realise.

**Mercedes Jones, Sam Evans, Noah Puckerman and 4 others like this**

**Noah Puckerman: **same babe, think it's everyone xxxx

**Rachel Berry: **lol not as much as me though. Xxx

**Noah Puckerman: **Aww, don't say that cos you realise when I'm feeling bad xxx

**Rachel Berry and Mercedes Jones like this**

**Rachel Berry: **cheesy little hawk.

**Mercedes Jones: **how cute! Are you guys back together?!

**Rachel Berry: **no…..

**Noah Puckerman: **Never with a girl like her.

**Rachel Berry: **trying to say, Puckerman?

**Mercedes Jones: **what was with all the kisses then?

**Santana Lopez: **they are dating.

**Rachel Berry: **and you would know because? Didn't think so, stop causing trouble San.

**Mercedes Jones: **I'm so damn confused! :/

**Noah Puckerman: **we're not dating

**Santana Lopez: **fucking bullshit

**Rachel Berry: **it's not.

**Santana Lopez: **pigs can fly then.

**Noah Puckerman: **I actually think they can… saw one in my window yesterday…

**Rachel Berry likes this**

**Santana Lopez: **You're not even funny

**Noah Puckerman: **that wasn't what you were saying weeks ago…

**Santana Lopez: **and what was I saying weeks ago!?

**Noah Puckerman: **oh shit, I forgot that you lost your memory ever since 'Brittany' came back.

**Rachel Berry: **Noah….

**Santana Lopez: **oh so I lost my memory? Did I fuck; I know every word I said.

**Noah Puckerman: **then why did you have to ask me what you said?

**Rachel Berry: **Noah!

**Santana Lopez: **shut up Puck and take notice of your girlfriend for once.

**Noah Puckerman: **she's not my girlfriend so I won't take notice from her.

**Santana Lopez: **nice one dickhead

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

Santana's POV

I couldn't be bothered today with anything; I was in a bad mood for no reason whatsoever. Maybe it was for what Rachel and Sam had said the day before, she honestly didn't know. All she wanted to do was drink anything she could get her hands on and that included her Parent's drink where they hide it in the basement because they think I have a slight problem with drinking which I don't, but there's no stopping my crazy parents is there.

I was listening to music and on Facebook messaging Puckerman when my phone began ringing, I didn't want to answer it but then the sight of Brittany's sad face came back, her staring at me looking like she was so disappointed in me, so I decided to answer it, "Hello. Santana here, what up?!"

"Santana Lopez? We were phoning you up because we've got you test results back. Doctor bates would rather like to see you in person."

I suddenly became silent. Doctor bates wants to see me in person?! This couldn't be right. They only did this if something was wrong.

"Santana? You still there?"

"Yes, I'm still here. May I ask why I have to be seen to a doctor to tell me what's wrong with me?"

"I wouldn't know, sweetie. I'm only the receptionist. He wants to see you today… when are you free?"

"I'm free in an hour? Is that okay for him?"

"Hang on a minute, dear," She replied as she checked some papers and then I heard a, "Yes, it's perfect. He shall see you then."

I suddenly felt so down. Like one damn phone call could ever do that to Santana Lopez. Santana freaking Lopez!

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#FTFG#

**Noah Puckerman: **Finally getting released today! Thank god, no more hospital food time for a KFC for when I get out then back to visiting my Finny boy!

**Sam Evans, Rachel Berry, Dave Karofsky and 5 other people like this**

**Quinn Fabray: **so glad you're visiting Finn! Doctor seems to think with more people around him it might make him feel a bit better because they reckon that he can hear us when we speak! Isn't that great?

**Noah Puckerman: **it's great news! Rachel + Sam are coming to visit later :) I don't know if anyone else is coming x

**Quinn Fabray: **okay : ) I'm so happy you guys have started to come. I just really hope he gets better soon, you know?

**Rachel Berry: **I will deffinatly be there. There's no way I'm going to turn my back on him. Xxx

**Quinn Fabray: **Thanks so much Rachel!

**Dave Karofsky: **how is Finn?

**Noah Puckerman: **why the fuck would you care?

**Dave Karofsky: **I DO care, believe me or not. I don't care but I do.

**Noah Puckerman: **how fucking sweet, you care but haven't even came in to visit him.

**Dave Karofsky: **dude, I'm pretty sure the whole cast of new directions care but you don't see them visiting as often do you? No. I DO care, honestly, dude.

**Noah Puckerman: **k then, you coming to visit him today? He needs anyone around him, right now.

**Dave Karofsky: **I'll be there about 5. I've always wanted to come visit him Puck but I always thought that neither of you guys would let me.

**Noah Puckerman: **okay dude. See you then.

**#glee#glee#glee#glee#glee#glee#glee#glee**

**Jasmine Puckerman: **so glad to be back in California! Lil Tony looks like he's been having a great time! : )x

**Sam Evans, James Maslow, Noah Puckerman and 4 others like this**

**Noah Puckerman: **when you've got your shit get back over here, alright? You fucking promised me and I think Sam wants you to come back anyway...

**Sam Evans: **PUCK! WTF DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!

**Jasmine Puckerman: **aw, Sam : ) that is the sweetest thing ever… he wants me to come back :') thought you'd ignore me after…. Aww

**Noah Puckerman: **AFTER!?

**Jasmine Puckerman: **Erm… didn't Sam tell you? Shit

**Sam Evans: **JASMINE!

**Jasmine Puckerman likes this**

**Jasmine Puckerman: **he was going to find out at some point x

**Noah Puckerman: **what did you guys exactly do?

**Jasmine Puckerman: **don't think you want to know the exact details, brother. But let's just say, a one night stand.

**Noah Puckerman: **….

**Sam Evans: **holy fucking crap

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Noah Puckerman: **that moment when your best friend tells you shit everything but he forgets to tell me he got laid… SPECIFICALLY BY MY SISTER!

**Sam Evans, Jasmine Puckerman, Rachel Berry, Artie Abrams and 5 others like this**

**Sam Evans: **DUDE DO YOU MIND?

**Noah Puckerman: **sorry man, I don't childmind. I don't babysit either unless it involves money.

**Sam Evans: **fuck up… you know who's going to comment on this now don't you.

**Noah Puckerman: **are you ashamed like? You're allowed to have fun! You had a nice Puckerman ride? Off my sister?

**Santana Lopez: **guessing that you know who is referred to me right, Sam? Get over yourself.

**Noah Puckerman: **fuck off Santana this status doesn't concern you

**Santana Lopez: **does when you fucking talk about me!

**Noah Puckerman: **not really cos when did we say your name? Never until you turned up, Dumbo.

**Santana Lopez: **pretty obvious that you are talking about me cos of what Sam put.

**Noah Puckerman: **ah right so you're admitting to being a stalker to Sam and a real hard-core bitch?!

**Santana Lopez: **no. since when did I say that dickhead? Not at all.

**Noah Puckerman: **you actually did cos you put 'what Sam put' and that's basically what he meant by the 'you know who's going to comment on here' crazy Santana over here!

**Sam Evans: **PUCK DON'T. Santana can we talk?

**Noah Puckerman: **no I'm enjoying this; I'm getting fucking sick and tired of her

**Sam Evans: **just leave it

**Noah Puckerman: **did you leave my sister alone when you fucked her? No I didn't think so, so I think you ought to shut the fuck up.

**Santana Lopez: **I can't believe I'm saying this but you two are so damn pathetic, I can't believe you Sam I thought you were different than that. And You Puck can go fuck you!

**Noah Puckerman: **sorry to disappoint you, but I can't exactly fuck myself can I?

**Jacob Ben Israel: **be pretty damn cool if you could though, right Puck?!

**Noah Puckerman: **Hahaha yeah cos you'd fuck yourself several times mate cos you can't get anyone to fuck you! or wank over Berry.

**Sam Evans, Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson and 5 others like this**

**Jacob ben Israel: **I've already lost my virginity thank you very much!

**Noah Puckerman: **what? You mean you figured out how to fuck yourself?! Dude, teach our Mate Sam here!

**Sam Evans: **dude, I don't need to fuck myself!

**Noah Puckerman: **but you said you'd want to try it

**Jacob Ben Israel: **ha-ha no.

**Noah Puckerman: **ha-ha then who fucked you?

**Jacob Ben Israel: **I was told to keep it a secret; I would love to tell you! But sadly I can't!

**Noah Puckerman: **I deffo won't tell anyone. Inbox me!

**Jacob ben Israel likes this**

'**GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE**

**Santana Lopez: **I honestly think that if you all fuckers have something to say to me, say it to my face then behind my back! I'm so tired of all your bullshit!

**Maribel Lopez: **sweetie, me and you dad want to help you. This is the best way for you if you like it or not xx

**Santana Lopez: **I'M FINE.

**Maribel Lopez: **princess, that's what you think but you're really not. It's time you realise that this isn't going to go away and it should sweetie, I'm sorry but it'll help you xxx

**Santana Lopez: **don't do this Mum please; I won't ever speak to you if you do. I'm fine; I can get better by myself

**Maribel Lopez: **I wish I could believe you but your Dad is right, you need help. It's happened before and yeah you got better but it's worse this time round. I'm sorry sweetie but you need help xx

A#glee#glee#glee#glee#glee#glee#glee#glee

**(A/N. This is before Santana's Status. It's just like an explanation from the status& something Santana will not know about until later on in this story, hope you don't get confused! Enjoy) **

Rachel's POV

I was half asleep on Facebook when I got the call, I was actually surprised actually that they'd call me again.

"Rachel, I'm sorry if we woke you but we're really worried about Santana."

I sat up at that moment," What's happened now? Is she okay?"

"No, I came home to find the place basically trashed. Like she had trashed the place," Maribel said sounding like she had been crying," The drinks have gone too, Rachel. I'm afraid that maybe she's… she's done it again."

"Oh god no, She hasn't had a party so she must of trashed the place herself. Is Santana at the house now or?"

"No, she's nowhere in this house. Oh god, I hope she gets back before her father comes home. He's going to be so disappointed in her. He knew that we should of got her help the last time, oh Rachel, I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

I was so confused, aren't parents supposed to know what to do?!

"What do you mean you don't know what you're supposed to do?"

"I don't know if I'm supposed to tidy up this and cover for San and hope to differ she gets better again," Maribel said sounding exhausted," I Don't believe this. Where on earth could she have gone? I knew something was wrong, oh I knew it!"

"Maribel, this isn't your fault. I really think you should send her somewhere, I know a place she can get help. As I told you the other day, she's having too many problems at the same time and she doesn't even know or take any notice for that matter."

Maribel sighed on the phone," I wish I could Rachel. But I suppose I'm ashamed to say this. We've been struggling for money lately. It's just the time of the month, you know coming Christmas as well I don't think I could get her in till after Christmas, sweetie."

I felt sorry for her; I really wanted Santana to get help. She needed it. Then a thought came, what if she got her dad's to pay for it all?! It'd be amazing, they agree to anything she says.

"Hang on a minute, if you're struggling then I'm sure I can get my Dad's to pay for everything, it'll be fine."

"Oh that's a definite no sweetie, I can't do that! It'll be like taking money off a friend and I can't do that."

"Of course not, you're family to us. Just let me speak to my Dad's and I'll get back to you on it."

So I got my wheelchair, sat down and wheeled through to the living room ( I kind of have 2 bedrooms now because my Dads didn't want to spend too much money on getting a wheelchair barrows for users in case I became better and came out of the wheelchair. So, they thought it'd be best if I slept downstairs in the mini basement we have down here. It was warm and I loved it anyway.

"Dad, Daddy I have a discussion I'd like to discuss with you," I said smiling and gesturing them to sit down at the sofa.

"What is it, princess?"

"You see, Santana's not well, and she needs help. All the help that she can get actually and the thing is," I began to tell them about Brittany; how Santana thinks she can see her, that she talks to her, she goes crazy around people, she's got a drink problem and her parents are worried about her and most of all, she could possibly be pregnant and she's stressing herself out about every little thing, I tell them it's been happening for a couple of months now and they aren't pleased," But the thing is, she needs these different kinds of special help. Her parents wish they could pay for it, but they can't yet as Christmas is coming up and I thought that maybe you'd help in and pay for it?"

Dad looked down," Deffinatly sweetie! We would do anything for Santana to get better! She is family to us!"

"I would love it though if you spoke with Maribel as well as she's not too keen on the idea, she thinks it's too much for her. You've got to make her think different." Rachel said wheeling herself into the kitchen to get a cookie out of the cookie jar.

"Nonsense sweetie, we'll make sure she's fine with this idea. Oh, Hiram I just love this idea. We've got to help them!" Leroy, my Dad said grinning and taking a drink of his cuppa coffee.

**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE**

**Rachel Berry: **I love my Dads so much! : ) time for physio then visiting the well and truly blessed **Finn Hudson **hoping that he wakes up today like a couple weeks ago:')

**Noah Puckerman, Quinn Fabray, Kurt Hummel and 6 others like this**

**Kurt Hummel: **What did your Dads get you this time Barbara? Xxx

**Rachel Berry: **it's not what they're getting me; it's what they're doing for me! : )

**Kurt Hummel likes this**

**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE**

**Santana Lopez: **so wish I could live my own life! Won't be on Facebook for a while it looks like? Blame my Parents

**Noah Puckerman: **oh yay!

**Santana Lopez: **you ought to shut your mouth.

**Noah Puckerman: **sorry babe, I don't take notice to twisted bitches like you ;)

**Santana Lopez: **don't you dare flirt with me you dickhead

**Noah Puckerman: **I wasn't flirting with you, sweetie. Just being sarcastic! Get over yourself

**Santana Lopez: **get over myself? How about you get over yourself first?!

**Noah Puckerman: **sweetie, I don't need to

**Santana Lopez: **fuck up and leave me alone.

**Rachel Berry: **Noah, I suggest you leave her be. It's not funny that you constantly like to tease her

**Noah Puckerman: **you know what I suggest? I suggest that I don't shut up and I keep on going

**Santana Lopez: **fuck off Puck you're so immature

**Rachel Berry: **who are you right now?

**Noah Puckerman: **Noah

**Rachel Berry: **No, you're being 'Puck' right now.

**Santana Lopez: **you care because?

**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE**

**Kurt Hummel: **i hate it when you can tell someone's staring at you…. Ugh so ridiculous!

**Rachel Berry, Blaine Anderson, Mercedes Jones and 5 others like this**

**Rachel Berry: **probably staring at that designer bag that you won't lend me.

**Kurt Hummel: **I like how you bring the bag situation up.

**Rachel Berry: **well you know me ;)

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Mercedes Jones: **hanging out with the wonderful **Matt Rutherford **today yeye! Haven't hung out in a while, have we Matt x

**Matt Rutherford, Mike Chang, Tina Cohen-Chang and 4 others like this**

**Matt Rutherford: **no we haven't : ) x

**Mike Chang: **dude, do not forget about me. While you're in town, make sure to hang out with me yeah!

**Matt Rutherford: **of course if you're not too busy with Tina ;)

**Mike Chang: **very funny

**Mercedes Jones: **:')

**Matt Rutherford likes this**

**Matt Rutherford:** ;')

'GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

**Inbox: private participants: Noah Puckerman and Rachel Berry.**

**Noah Puckerman: **what was that on San's status? She fucking hates you and treats you like shit.

**Rachel Berry: **because she's not well. Noah, you shouldn't have said those things to her; you should have just left it how it was.

**Noah Puckerman: **So I'm under your permission to comment on someone's status now? That ain't right!

**Rachel Berry: **you're being so immature. You shouldn't have commented it in the first place! It's her life, do you have to make things worse and get her so worked up?!

**Noah Puckerman: **I was angry at her!

**Rachel Berry: **so you decided to be Puck?! The Noah I know would have just left it.

**Noah Puckerman: **well, I guess the Noah you know grew up!

**Rachel Berry: **no. the Noah I knew is immature there's no way he's grown up.

**Noah Puckerman: **you know what Rachel; leave me alone, I can do what I like. Do I see you moaning at Santana about me? No cos I mean nothing to you don't I? Yes she may be ill or whatever but maybe sometimes she needs to be told straight but then again you could never do that could you? If you remember rightly with Finn?

**Rachel Berry: **that is going way too far Puck!

**Noah Puckerman: **babe, you already went too far.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Noah Puckerman: **that's it! **Sam Evans **I'm out of hospital now and I need to get to a club. Plans have changed. NEED TO GET DRUNK NOW!

**Sam Evans, Mercedes Jones, Matt Rutherford, Mike Chang and 3 others like this**

**Sam Evans: **what's wrong like?

**Noah Puckerman: **tell you when I see you

**Santana Lopez: **need to have your best friend with you I see.

**Noah Puckerman: **you've caused enough trouble for me, fuck off Lopez and leave me alone!

**Santana Lopez: **Aw, Pucky baby wants to be left alone. How cute, is it time for you bedtime?

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

Santana's POV

I sat down on my bed in my bedroom and stayed like that while my Mum was packing my things for tomorrow. I couldn't bear to pack them, it's not like I'll want anything. It's not like I want this for myself so why should I pack my stuff for something I don't want?

I looked down and a flashback of what the doctor had told me came back, why me? What was my mind trying to do? Torment me!

_*flashback*_

"_**Santana Lopez, doctor bates will see you now."**_

_**I stood up and walked into his room and he smiled at me and gestured for me to sit down, great even more bad news. **_

"_**Am I pregnant or not pregnant?" I asked just wanting to know which was right and get straight to the point. I honestly don't see why he couldn't just tell me on the phone **_

"_**Santana, you're not pregnant. What you had was a misunderstand but I'm glad that you came to us about it because-"**_

"_**Wait, I'm not pregnant? That's great 'because I wasn't planning to be pregnant until like when I'm older at least." I smiled relieved and then I saw his face, he had something else to me. I nodded to let him carry on with whatever he was saying.**_

"_**Santana, I really don't want to say this but you can't have children."**_

"_**What do you mean I-I can't have kids? I missed my period! How is that so that I can't have kids? YOURE WRONG, it can't be that. Oh god, no." I replied starting to freak out and I stood up and walked around the room.**_

"_**These things happen to a lot of people, sweetie. They think they're pregnant but in fact they can't have kids."**_

_**I looked around for something to throw and that's when I saw the books. I picked them up and threw them to the doctor, "DON'T SWEETIE ME! YOU HAVE GOT BE WRONG. I've got to be able to have kids."**_

_**The doctor bobbed down before making sure no books was being thrown at him again before saying, "Let me just call your parents maybe that'll make you feel a bit better. I see you're in a lot of depression, maybe we need to send you to a specialist"**_

_**I didn't know what to do. I didn't understand what he said. What the actual fuck is he on about? I I slowly slid to the ground and curled myself in a little ball and cried. Cried because I didn't know what else to do, everything was so wrong in my life.**_

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

If maybe that I hadn't done that to the doctor then maybe I wouldn't be going to this stupid place.

"I'm so ashamed of you Santana." My Ma said," How could you do that to the doctor? I understand about the bad news, but you shouldn't have done that. I feel so ashamed. Your Dad had to come home early for you."

I sighed," Whatever Ma, Your ruining my life even more so shut up."

"No I won't shut up. You trashed this place and left and god forbids me because I was going to stick up for you yet again, as usual! This is It, Santana. You're going to this place whether you like it or not. I want my girl back!"

I put my head down and I honestly thought I was going to cry again but I couldn't let that happen, I just stared anywhere.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

**Santana Lopez: **This is the most horrible news I have **ever** had from the doctor.

**Sam Evans: **San, are you okay?

**Santana Lopez: **since when do you care about me?

**Sam Evans: **I've always cared for you San.

**Santana Lopez: **Don't you have something better to do? Spend time with your new girlfriend?

**Sam Evans: **That was a mistake. It was a one night thing.

**Santana Lopez: **Just like the mistake with me.

**Sam Evans: **I know…

**Santana Lopez: **so you agree us was a mistake?

**Sam Evans: **No. I mean I know about what you're on about

**Santana Lopez: **What is that exactly?

**Sam Evans: **I can't exactly say it on here so everyone would see it.

**Noah Puckerman: **Come on just say it dude!

**Santana Lopez: **He knows too?

**Sam Evans: **It's complicated…

**Santana Lopez: **What do you mean?

**Noah Puckerman: **we know that you're pregnant.

**Santana Lopez: **what?

**Noah Puckerman: **You know up the duff? Bun in the oven?

**Sam Evans: **WHY DID YOU SAY THAT DUDE?!

**Rachel Berry: **Great one Puck…

**Noah Puckerman: **What have I done?

**Sam Evans: **you might aswell announce it to the whole world?!

**Noah Puckerman: **Well I was thinking on making a group page about it.

**Sam Evans: **haha. You're hilarious.

**Rachel Berry: **You will never learn.

#glee#glee#glee#glee#glee#

~end of chapter~

**A/N: Do you like it? We have loads of ideas to come! Please review! It will mean a lot so we could get some ideas. PM me if you got some ideas, thoughts or opinions! Let me know what you like or dislike and im sure to improve/carry on!:) xox**


End file.
